Izuku Mercury
by 3008
Summary: Let's take Izuku Midoriya and add some extra teeth, a great singing voice, and a little more confidence and what do you get? Izuku Mercury, the greatest hero and singer ever to walk the face of the earth.
1. Chapter 1: Quirky Teeth

**Izuku Mercury**

 **"** _I don't want to stop at all~"_ Izuku took in a greedy gulp air with a smile on his face. He loved this, even if he didn't show it to any one besides his piano teacher and mother. While he did have One for All as his quirk his actual quirk was his four extra incisors which he believed gave him a larger than normal vocal range as his teacher. He was glad that no one in UA made fun of his teeth… well except Kacchan but that was just the way he was. He ran his hand over the piano that was in the 1-A dorms for some reason. Aizawa said that a student from 1-B requested to have one and Nedzu thought that each dormitory should have one when he asked. It was the first time playing it as he either played the one his mother got him for his birthday last year or not at all. The dorm was empty today so he decided to try it out today. Izuku then flipped a page of his notebook and rolled his neck around. 'Maybe I'll do that so-'

"Midoriya…" A voice said and he froze "What… how… when…" Jiro said as she and the rest of 1-A stood there, all phones out, mouths on the floor with shock, excluding Todoroki and Bakugo who were both surprised but for different reasons.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed before falling of the bench, arms flailing, notebook pages scattered everywhere.

4 Years Old

"While you do have a quirk, I don't believe you can be a hero." The doctor said as he watched the face of four-year-old Izuku drop his All Might action figure in shock.

"What do you mean?" Inko Midoriya asks while floating the doll to her using her own quirk.

"Well, what are you and your husbands' quirks?" The doctor asks before motioning to the action figure "I might have an idea on yours but what about his fathers?"

"My quirk is weak attraction of small objects, and my husband can breathe fire." She said putting a hand on her cheek, looking worriedly at a still shocked Izuku. The doctor snapped his fingers.

"There it is." He said as he pulled out an x-ray from his file and placed it on the light board beside him.

"There is what?" Inko asked. Izuku who was now out of his shocked state nodded in agreement.

"Your husbands' quirk is related to the mouth like Izuku's." He flipped the light and it was a dental x-ray of a child's mouth. "Quirks are either passed down through two ways, through the type of quirk, or where the quirk is predominantly placed. For example, a girl I evaluated yesterday had a completely different quirk than her father and mother but since both of their quirks were related to their hands, hers allowed her to grow big hands. The father had perfect hands, no skin blemishes or any other thing you can think of, and the mother had the ability to bend her fingers in any way possible. While not passing down either of the quirks to their daughter, she still had a quirk related to her hands." Inko was a bit confused but Izuku got it instantly.

"So, because daddy has a mouth quirk, I have a mouth quirk?" He asked. The doctor nodded.

"Exactly, it won't be the same as your fathers." He then pointed to the x-ray "This is a normal child's dental structure." He then pulled out another x-ray and placed it on the light board. This one looked like the child had four extra teeth. "This is yours Izuku. Your quirk is having four extra incisors in your mouth."

"But he's had that his whole life." Inko said desperately trying to find something for Izuku to grasp on to as her son started looking more upset "Maybe it's something else?"

"Maybe, but this is the best I got at the moment. According to you, he hasn't shown anything else that it could be." The doctor said.

"But… but…" She tried to start but sighed as she couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Midoriya." The doctor said showing little sympathy. Inko stood up and grasped Izuku's hand and left the doctor's office. Later at home Izuku was moping about, still holding on to the action figure, like he was gripping onto his last bit of hope. Inko was trying to keep his spirits up by making his favorite dish, katsudon. She was worried about the phone call she would have to make to Hisashi later on tonight, so to get that thought out of her mind she was humming. Izuku always liked it when she hummed, he told her himself.

"What are you humming mommy?" She heard him ask. She smiled down at the broken boy.

"It's an old American song that played and your father and my wedding." She said. Izuku cocked his head to the side.

"Does it have words?" he asked. She smiled and nodded before singing in an average voice.

 _"_ _Wise men say only fools rush in, But I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, If I can't help falling in love with you?"_ She sung softly as she focused on her cooking. Izuku grew wide eyed and smiled.

"That's it!" He shouted before running to his room, leaving behind a confused mother. He ran back with a notebook and pencil and placed them on the countertop besides her. "Maybe my quirk is that I can sing as good as you!" Inko chuckled.

"I'm not very good Izuku. What is this notebook for?" She asked.

"So you can write down the words!" He exclaimed excitedly. She chuckled and turned off the burner. She washed her hands before searching up the lyrics on her phone and writing them down on the notebook Izuku provided her. The whole time the green haired child bounced up and down right next to her. Once she finished he quickly pulled the book away and started going over the words. Inko shook her head and went back to cooking. After a couple minutes Izuku cleared his thought. Inko turned around and saw that Izuku was standing on a stool which she would have reprimanded him if he didn't open his mouth.

 _"_ _Wise men say only fools rush in, But I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, If I can't help falling in love with you?"_ He sang with power that would have surprised Inko if it was a grown man, but a four-year-old, she was shocked. While it was the same song she was just singing, she didn't recognize it as Izuku put his own flare to it, making it more upbeat and instead of the soft-spoken melody, a powerful voice proclaiming the lyrics was their instead.

"Did I do good mommy?" He asked nervously. Inko jumped out of her stupor and tried to formulate a sentence.

"Izu… where… what… how…" She started. Izuku's eyes started to water as he thought he did something bad. "Sweetheart, how were you so good?"

"I was good?" He asked her with hope coming back into his eyes.

"You were amazing!" She exclaims as she runs over to hug him. Izuku giggled as his mother absorbed him into her arms. "How did you think of that?" She asked him as he placed him back on the stool.

"I thought that if I have a bigger mouth I would have a bigger voice." He said happily. Inko chuckled at the childlike naivete he was showing.

"Well…" She thought for a second "What do you want to do now?"

"What do you mean?" He asks confused.

"Now that you have a good singing voice, what do you want to do with it?"

"Can I train my voice?" He asked thinking that this was his ticket to be a hero.

"Yes, we can. I'll find someone to help you train voice and maybe teach you an instrument, like the guitar or piano." She said. Izuku jumped with a fist raised in the air.

"Yay! I can become a hero like All Might!" He squealed excitedly. Inko's smile dimmed a little, but not wanting to ruin his mood she simply nodded.

"We'll see Izuku." She said softly. At least he had hope and was happy, that's what mattered at the moment.

* * *

 **AN: An idea that would not get out of my head. This is my first time posting to the MHA fanfiction page so please tell me what I can do to keep the characters in character. Now Izuku will be a little bit of a mix between Freddie and himself. He'll have a little more confidence, the buck teeth that Freddie had, along with the singing voice but everything else will be Izuku. I'm debating whether to put something about his sexuality in here, but I am not sure yet. Leave a review for that as well, and tell me what i did right and wrong in general. I will be posting more but I don't have a definitive story line yet. And there may be an OC here and there but not in the band. I'm thinking about Queen forming while he is at UA with 3 other 1-A students. That's all i have at the moment. I'll try to upload every week or other week on Thursdays, Valentines day. That's a family day as it is my sister's birthday. I will see you guys next time. -3008**


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Change

**Chapter 2**

"Deku!" Uraraka shouted as she rushed over to help him, but he fainted. The rest of the class started to come back to life. They were all shocked and confused at the most normalkid in class sing his heart out, in English never the less. Kaminari looked over to Jiro who was now going through the footage that she had taken of Izuku belting is heart out. He tapped her on the shoulder and she took out her earphone jack and looked at him.

"Did you recognize that song?" He asked.

"Not at all. It looks like he was playing from his notebook so…" Jiro said. Kaminari's eyes widened as he got what she was saying.

"You think he wrote that?" He asked. All she did was nod. Kaminari looked over at the kid getting fanned by Uraraka and Tenya who was now over there as well. Yaoyorozu was picking up the papers that were scattered everywhere along with Tokoyami and Tsu.

"Yo Bakugo, did you know he could do that?" Ashido asked him as all eyes turned to the blond who now had a scowl on.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know he was an okay singer? He changed schools when I was seven." He answered. Jiro turned on him and scowled.

"He's an amazing singer, he also wrote that song and the piano piece to go along with it. He's not 'okay' He's the best singer I have ever heard." She shouted at him which got many people's attention. It was known that Jiro loved music, Yaoyorozu said that her room and her house looked like a rock memorabilia restaurant she went to in America when she was over at Jiro's house. So, when Jiro made that statement, most if not all knew just how good Izuku was. Todoroki who stood silently, contemplating the whole thing decided to speak up.

"If he is this good why did he hide it?" He asks the class who started thinking about it. They stood in silence for a minute before the main man himself answered the question for them.

"My teeth." He said and all heads turned to him sitting up from Uraraka's lap. "My quirk was mis-diagnosed when I was little and the doctor thought it was my four extra incisors. Ever since that day whenever I told someone that my teeth were my quirk I was made fun of. What they didn't realize was that because my mouth was bigger I had more range in my voice."

"That's scientifically incorrect." Yaoyorozu said "Just because you have more teeth doesn't mean that you have a bigger singing range."

"M-maybe, but I'm not going to fix my teeth and find out." Izuku said standing up. He sighed and looked around the room. All he got back where stares from his classmates which unnerved him. "W-what?"

"That's all you have to say? What?" Kaminari stated.

"Uh-um yeah?" He said meekly. Kaminari sighed.

"They're expecting you to tell them your story and how never told us about your singing ability." Iida said with flailing hands almost knocking the notebook out of Tokoyami's hands who shot him a glare. Izuku sighed and pursed his lips, showing off the buck teeth he was so self-conscious about.

"Fine."

Seven years old

"Izuku darling are you alright?" Inko franticly asked as her son walked through the door, well limped was the more correct word. He had cuts and bruises on his arms and legs with one particularly nasty cut on his leg still open. He placed his hand over his mouth before he talked.

"I'm fine mom." He said sadly. Inko put her hands on her hips.

"That's not fine darling. And why are you covering your mouth?" She asks. Izuku looks away in shame.

"Cause my mouth is ugly." He muttered. Inko looked surprised. It was the first time he had said anything bad about his teeth or his mouth.

"No it isn't darling. Why would you-"

"Yes it is!" He snapped, uncovering his mouth showing the cut on his lower lip. "Everyone says so, Kacchan and everyone says so! I even heard my teacher say so! Why did I have to be born with a stupid quirk!" He was on the verge of tears. Inko felt shame. Shame that she didn't notice her baby boy in pain. She kneeled down beside him and cupped his cheek. He grabbed her hand and looked into his mother's eyes. She hated seeing those eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes filled with tears, but she needed to take a book out of All Might's page and smile.

"I think you have a great mouth. I especially love when you smile, I don't care about your extra teeth when you smile because I find it beautiful. I also find it beautiful when you sing for me or for Mr. Brian. You love to sing, I love that you love it. Please don't call your mouth ugly when it can be used for so much beauty." Izuku who was listening with rapt attention started crying again and ran to hug his mother.

"I'm sorry mom! I'm so sorry!" He cried into her shoulder. Inko hugged her son with a sad smile. Once Izuku had let it all out they let go of each other and he stepped back. Inko took her apron and wiped the tears off of his face.

"How about we get you cleaned up before your lesson today, hmm?" She asked him. He nodded and Inko stood up and led him to the bathroom to get cleaned up. An hour later he was sitting in the home of one Brian May, an old family friend of the Midoriya's, going through a piano composition that Brian had taught him last lesson. Mr. Brian as Izuku called him was an older, accomplished guitar player along with knowing the piano and vocalist techniques. Brian has been teaching Izuku for around two-and-a-half years now and could tell when something was off with the boy. He had several bandages and cuts on his arms and legs, plus a cut on his bottom lip. He knew Inko well enough to not suspect abuse on her part so it must have happened at school or on the walk home.

"Alright buddy let's stop right there for now." He said and Izuku stopped before taking a drink of water from the water bottle besides him. Brian gave the boy a little push with his hand. Izuku giggled and gave the older man enough room to sit down on the bench. Brian smiled and sat down besides him. "How are you doing today Izuku?" He asks. Izuku looked confused at the question.

"I'm good?" Izuku asks and answered at the same time. Brian gave the boy a light glare and Izuku looked away. "I'm alright."

"Those cuts say otherwise. What happened Izuku?" Brian asked a bit sternly. Izuku looked down in shame.

"I-I was, there was another kid who my friend Kacchan was bullying and I stepped in to stop him. He called me some names before beating me up and leaving. The other kid left as well." Brian was having a hard time to keep calm right now. He looked up and out the window behind the piano, showing the large backyard he had. He took a deep breath in then exhaled before talking.

"Was this the first time this had happened?" He asked looking back at Izuku. He meekly shook his head. "And the teachers?"

"They don't like me." He said dejected. "They called my teeth ugly and they praise Kacchan for his quirk." Brian thought for a moment. He'd call Inko once Izuku was in bed and help her figure something out about this whole situation but right now he needed to help Izuku. But how?

"He doesn't seem like a good friend." Brian said, thinking out loud.

"No! He is!" Izuku defended him. 'Bingo' Brian thought.

"Izuku, I don't think anyone who splits your lip open is considered a friend. But that's just me." He said off-handedly. He wanted Izuku to come to the conclusion himself, not tell him out right. Izuku huffed at him.

"But he is super strong, and talented! Plus, his quirk is amazing!" He exclaimed. Brian shook his head.

"Doesn't matter whether you have power or not. What matters is how you help others with it. It seems like this Kacchan doesn't help people." Brian said.

"Bu-but…" Izuku thought for a moment before slouching back down on the stool. "He was my only friend." He muttered sadly. Brian's expression softened as he put an arm around the boy.

"Real heroes and friends don't put people down, they lift people up. From what I see you were the only hero and friend in this situation." He said which make Izuku sit a little straighter. They sat in silence for a moment before Izuku spoke up again.

"Did you mean it?" He asked.

"Which part?"

"That I'm a hero." Izuku looked up to his teacher with hope. In Brian's eyes he saw a kid who needed to be told the right words. So, he did.

"You can be a great hero Izuku, because your heart is that of a true hero." He said with a smile. For the second time that day he cried into the arms of someone who was his hero.

Present day

"Even as a little kid you were a giant dick." Sero told Bakugo who turned on him.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAY YOU SCOTCH TAPE FUCKER!" He shouted. Sero then ran and hid behind Kirishima.

"Hey, don't get me in the middle of it man!" Kirishima shouted as Bakugo chased them to the other side of the room. Izuku chuckled.

"I'm glad and sad that he didn't change a lot from when we were kids." He said.

"So, what happened after that?" Hagakure asked him. Izuku blushed lightly and bit his lower lip.

"Well, Mr. Brian called Mom and told her everything. She made a lot of calls, got a couple teachers fired, Kacchan grounded for a year and sever-"

"Still pissed off at you for that!" He shouted angrily from the other side. A couple chuckles from the other students.

"And I switched schools to another elementary school." He finished.

"Damn, never mess with mama Midoriya." Ashido said which garnered some more laughter.

"Is that where you met Kendo?" Yaoyorozu asked which got him to blush more deeply and nod.

"Y-yes."

* * *

 **AN: So don't expect a chapter this Thursday because I probably put of homework for this. Now, the guitarist of Queen is Izuku's piano and singing instructor. I'll try to get the other members of Queen in this story but I'm not sure where I could fit them in. I have many great ideas for this story that I can't wait to put on here. Next up is chapter 3. Itsuka Kendo and Izuku Midoriya meet. That'll be fun given the little clues. See you guys next time. -3008**

 **P.S: Sorry to all the Izuku X Jirou shippers out there. She'll still be around but not in the way you want.**


	3. Chapter 3: Itsuka Kendo

**Chapter 3**

A crowd of 1-B students were surrounding Tetsutetsu, all looking at his phone. Kirishima sent him the video of Midoriya singing and freaking out afterwards to him and it caught the attention of everyone else in the 1-B dorm living room.

 _"_ _I don't want to stop at all~"_ the phone sung. Pony was smiling wider than anyone had seen her as she was happy that someone knew English. Tetsutetsu looked around at the crowd of students surrounding him and spoke the thing on his mind.

"Holy shit."

"Language!" Shiozaki scolded him which got a mumbled apology from the steel boy. "But I have to admit, his voice is unexpected coming from someone so plain."

"Maybe it's the teeth?" Setsuna asks before getting smacked on the back of the head by Kendo.

"I told you to not bring up his teeth." She scolded before becoming more somber "And no it's not the teeth, even if he thinks it is." The class looked at her confused before remembering that they had a connected past. No one had questioned it as it was always a sensitive subject to her and to Midoriya. The tension in the room when they spoke, if you can call it speaking, was palpable. Tetsutetsu looked at Setsuna who nodded before finally speaking up.

"I know we never brought it up before, but I have to ask, what is your history with Midoriya?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She questioned. Awase then spoke to clarify.

"What we mean is that you obviously know him before UA and had some sort of connection to him. I mean, when Monoma poked fun at Midoriya's teeth you knocked him out and told him to never to that again. You obviously care for him in some form but the tension between you two is thick enough to cut with a knife. So, what was he to you? An ex?" He added the last part to tease the class president, which worked as she blushed lightly from it.

"W-what? No, he wasn't that…" She stops mid-sentence and sighs "You really want to know?" All other heads nodded. "Okay, please just… be sensitive okay." All heads nodded.

8 Years Old

"Welcome our newest student to the 3rd grade class of Jakkun elementary, Izuku Midoriya." Ms. Rey said ushering in Izuku who was looking down at the floor. The class all had curious gazes on, looking at the new student. Kendo was sitting near the only open seat in the class and was excited at the chance of a new friend. "Go on, introduce yourself Mr. Midoriya." The teacher urged on. He looked up and the first thing Kendo noticed was not the overbite, but how green his eyes were, it was like looking into her mom's eyes. His eyes were a lot more nervous than her mother's though. Then she noticed the large overbite he had. So, had the others if the giggles were anything to go by. He placed a hand over his mouth.

"H-hello, my name is Izuku Midoriya. It is very nice to meet you all." He said with a bow.

"Yo bucky, what's with the teeth?" Reo Ito, the classroom bully, teased. Izuku looked down in shame, expecting nothing to happen like back at his other school. Kendo glared at Ito, who she already didn't like because he criticized her big hands quirk.

"Mr. Ito, you will stay after class and write a one-page essay on why we don't make fun of other people's quirks." Ms. Rey said surprising everyone in the room, none more than Izuku and Kendo. She didn't realize that his quirk gave him and overbite.

"B-b-but I didn't know it was his quirk!" Ito tried to defend himself, but that only made the situation worse for him.

"So, it was okay to make fun of him? Two pages then, one on not making fun of people and the other on not making fun of other people's quirks. Understand?" Ms. Rey had put the foot down and it stayed down. Ito was about to speak up but clammed up, looking at the teacher and her scowl.

"Yes Ma'am." He quietly mumbled.

"Good, now Mr. Midoriya, you don't have to tell the class about your quirk if you don't want. You can go sit by Ms. Kendo over there." She said pointing to a desk behind her. Kendo smiled when he looked at her which made him duck his head. He slowly walked to his sit and sat down, all the while Ito glared at him. Kendo glared right back before turning around to talk to Midoriya. "Ms. Kendo, I know your excited to make a new friend but remember, we are in class." Kendo blushed lightly before turning around.

"Yes Ma'am." She said. Ms. Rey smiled and turned to the white board to start the day. Class let out for recess and Izuku stayed seated as everyone else got up. Kendo noticed this as she was about to leave the room. She then walked over to him.

"Why aren't you going out to play?" She asked him. He jumped a little bit before looking up at her.

"W-what?" He asked. She smiled before taking his hand and pulling him out the door.

"Let's go play together!" She said dragging him along. Izuku looked at her shocked with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Once they were outside he shook his hand out of her grasp which caused Kendo to turn around. "What?" She asked confused. Izuku could only stare at her.

"You want to play with me?" He asked. She looked at him like he asked a silly question, which in her eyes he did.

"Yeah." She answered with another smile.

"W-why?" He asked. Another look like he asked a silly question.

"Because I want to be your friend silly!" She exclaimed with a smile. Izuku couldn't wrap his head around the situation.

"B-b-but my quirk isn't anything cool, why do you want to be friends with me?" He seemed more dejected than anything and looked down. Kendo quirked her mouth to the side before placing a hand on his shoulder. Izuku looked up into her eyes, which were kind and hopeful.

"Mom always said that quirks don't matter, it's what is in your heart that matters. You could have the best quirk in the world but be a huge jerk and a bad hero. You could have a bad quirk but be a great person and an even greater hero. I don't care about your quirk, I care about your heart." She said with a wide smile, poking him in the chest with an enlarged hand, accidently making him fall over. Izuku didn't care that he was on the ground now as he was looking up to Kendo in shock. She was the first person his age to say something like that to him. It nearly brought him to tears. She held out a regular sized hand to him. "You want to go play?" She asked with the same smile she showed him earlier. All he could do was wipe his eyes and grasp her hand.

Class 1-B

"Aww, it's the whole childhood friends to lovers' story." Komori squealed excitedly as the others in class 1-B chuckled along except for Kodai.

"So, his quirk is his teeth? I thought it was the powerup quirk we saw from the Sports Festival." She asked Kendo who pressed her lips into a fine line.

"I'm still unsure of that as well. He told me that he was mis-diagnosed as a child but I don't really believe him." She said looking at her hands. "But I'll get to that later, and this is where it starts to get a little more…" she sighs and blushes "romantic." She muttered the last part. She gets a squeal from Komori and Setsuna, but immediately shuts them up with a glare. "As I was saying…"

12 years old

Izuku was walking to the park to meet up with Kendo and her family. They were going to go to the opening of a new hero's office in downtown and Inko couldn't join them as she had a doctor's appointment. He was smiling as he walked, going through a journal on the new hero, the boosting hero: Elevate, whose quirk was that he could boost other people quirks fifty percent without any repercussions to the other person. It was so cool! He was working with Ryukyu and Sir Nighteye before opening his own agency and it was rumored that he and Ryukyu were dating. He is the fastest riser into the top fifty outside of any hero in the top ten and has an ever expanding fan base with over one hundred thousand followers on Twitter and Instagram. He also helped ta-

"Hey bucky, you done being a nerd yet?" Ito said rudely as he bumped into him and knocked the notebook out of his hands. He looked up to see Ito and his lacky sneering at him.

"H-hey Ito." He said nervously as he bent down to pick up his notebook. Which was a bad idea as Ito pushed him over. "Ow, hey why'd you do that?" He asked looking up from the ground.

"I wanna know why Kendo hangs out with you? You of all people, the kid with the buck teeth, no cool quirk like Suzuki." He said pointing to the boy behind him who was levitating a metal ball around his hand with little movement of his fingers. "What does she see in you?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Izuku asks more confused than scared now. Then he saw the fidgeting and light blush on his face. "Y-you like Itsuka?" He asks. Ito jumped a little before snarling and shoving him to the ground.

"I never said that you idiot!" he exclaimed "And so what if I did, I'd be better for her than you will ever be." he then kicked Izuku in the stomach "Why do you get to call her by her first name?" another kick "Why does she look at you and not me? Why does she hate me? What did you do to deserve that?" another kick after each question. On the ground Izuku had tears in his eyes, grunting with each kick and silently praying for an angel or something to save him. "Suzuki, use your quirk. Show this buck tooth freak why I would be better for her." Suzuki rolled his eyes before effortlessly zooming the ball at Izuku's chest. He braced himself for the hit, but wasn't expecting the pain to be this bad. His ribs really hurt. "Again damnit!" He braced himself again for the metal ball.

"What the hell Ito!" Itsuka shouted, while running towards the crumpled Izuku. He and Suzuki turned around to see her with a furious expression, followed by her parents who were both angry. Suzuki looked at the situation and tried to leave quietly.

"Don't go anywhere young man." Mr. Kendo said in an aggressive tone, freezing Suzuki in his tracks. Kendo stood right up to Ito who was a bit worried and flustered. She was pissed and started shouting at him.

Izuku was too focused on Itsuka to notice Mrs. Kendo helping him up. She was defending him, saving him. No one had ever done that for him. No one has been his savior. His mom and Mr. Brian believed in him and helped him get better in his musical talents but Itsuka was his hero. She showed him what true friendship is. She showed him that he mattered. She… she loved him. And he loved her. He was in love with his best friend. …What now? He noticed that Ito was clinching his fist and it was slowly rising. His mind went blank as he rushed forward as Ito raised his fist.

Itsuka saw his fist raise and prepared to defend herself. It never came as Izuku grabbed onto his arms and pulled back, throwing Ito off balance and falling to the floor. Izuku stood over him. "Leave, and don't ever come near her again!" He shouted. Itsuka now got a good look at him. Blood on his lip, wincing in pain, one arm hovering around her protectively, it was weird. Usually she was the one who would protect him but here he was, broken and bloody but still ready to defend her. To protect her. He was a real hero. He was her hero in so many ways. He… he loved her. She loved him. She was in love with her best friend. …Now what? Ito scowled at them before running away. along with Suzuki. Izuku sighed before coughing. Blood flew out of his mouth and on to the ground and onto his hand. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Itsuka caught him before he fell. He looked up into her eyes, nothing was said as they stared at each other.

"Thank you." He said quietly before coughing some more.

"No, thank you." She said with a sad smile, before her mother and father rushed over with some medical supplies.

Class 1-A

"Are you sure you're in love with her?" Yaoyorozu asks which confuses Izuku. "What I mean is that it seems like you have a deep admiration for her so is it that or is it actual love?" Izuku cocked an eyebrow before motioning her to him. She did and He leaned to whisper in her ear.

"I could say the same for your little crush on Todoroki." He said which caused her to jump back in shock, with a face completely red.

"H-h-how?" She stammered. He smirked.

"I'm not an idiot darling. I notice many things that people think I don't." He said before giving Uraraka a sad look. Uraraka gaped at him before fleeing upstairs, hands covering her face. He sighed and motioned to Tsu. "You should follow her." She nodded and walked calmly behind her friend. Everyone was now conscious of their own little secrets that Izuku might know. To break the awkward silence Hagakure spoke up.

"So, does Kendo know about your singing?" She asked. Izuku nodded.

"Yep, first time she came over to my house she saw the piano and asked me to play her something. So, I did, and she loved it. It made me really happy that someone else other than mom and Mr. Brian liked my signing."

"Still amazed that you got the guitar player of Smile as your piano and voice teacher." Jirou said shaking her head. "You have some great connections." He chuckled.

"I guess I do."

"So, what happened to the two of you?" Ashido said. Izuku's mood and the mood of the room became somber.

"It… it's personal but I'll tell you that I screwed up big time and I really want to make up to her. I kept a secret that I shouldn't have and now it's blowing up in my face."

"You are All Might's secret love child?" Todoroki asks which got laughs and a scoff from Izuku.

"Damnit Todoroki, I am not his secret love child. My dad works in England at a hero costume design studio." Izuku said "And no I won't tell you but just know I screwed up." He looked at Bakugo who understood but clicked his tongue and looked away.

"How are you going to fix it?" Kaminari asked.

"I don't know." Izuku sighed out. "All I know, is that I want to fix it because… because…"

14 years old

5 months into the American Dream Plan

"So, this is what you're doing." Itsuka said walking to the beach, startling Izuku, who was luging a piece of a washer across the beach. "What are you exactly doing?" Izuku stammered and stuttered out gibberish to which Itsuka raised an eyebrow to. "You good Izuku?"

"I-I-I wh-w-wha- w-whe- ahahaha Hey Itsuka." He finally said with a strained smile.

"Uh… hey." She said in a confused tone. "You going to answer my question?"

"I… I'm cleaning up the beach." He answered.

"Why?"

"Uhh… because… I need to." He said hoping she would drop it. She didn't.

"Again, why?" She asked getting more suspicious by the second.

"I… uh… I found out that they misdiagnosed my quirk when I was little." He said. She raised both eyebrows in shock.

"Really?"

"Y-yep! I accidentally used it and broke my arm, so Mr. Toshinori is going to train me to use it but I have to get my body stronger so he took me here to clean the beach." He said with a smile, that if you looked close enough or knew Izuku, you would know was fake. Itsuka stared at him with a blank expression.

"You're lying." Before he could object she spoke again "You're always excited when you talk about quirks but you're really calm right now. What's the real reason?"

"But that is the real reason!" He exclaimed. Itsuka was now getting mad.

"Stop lying to me." She said simply.

"I'm not! You have to believe me." He half said half begged.

"Stop lying to me!" She shouted. "I thought we told each other everything damnit!" He'd never seen her this mad before. "You've been distant for five months, never answering any of my texts or calls, we barely talk to each other anymore, and whenever we do, you are half asleep, mumbling me words that don't even count as answers!" She shouted "What happened to you? What happened to us?" His heart hurt as she heard her voice break. He had no idea what becoming the next symbol of peace meant to others, only to himself. He didn't realize what it has done to his best friend.

"Itsuka… I'm s-"

"Sorry only works if you have the actions to back up your words." She interrupted him "What were you going to change once you said sorry?"

"…"

"Exactly, nothing!" She exclaimed angrily. Her expression changed into one of hurt. "I thought we had something Izuku… I really did… I guess I was wrong. See you at UA." She said before turning around and walking off. Izuku watched her go. Once she left his sight he became angry. Angry at himself. He punched the washer in rage, breaking his fingers before falling to his knees in tears. He cried for a minute or two before Toshinori Yagi spoke up.

"I'm sorry kid." He said softly. Izuku looked up at him with an expression that Yagi didn't think he would ever see from Izuku. Anger, hatred, pain, hurt, and all of them aimed at him.

"Are you!?" He shouted "I just lost my best friend over this, all because I have to keep your stupid secret! Let me tell her!" Yagi looked at his pupil in shock. This girl must mean a lot to Izuku if he insulted him. He paused, trying to think of the right words to say but the tears of Izuku beat him to it. "Please." He begged desperately "She means so much to me and it hurts to see that I made her feel this pain. Please."

"I… no." Yagi said which cause the kid to cry some more. He knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. Izuku flew into his arms crying on his shoulder.

"Please, I can't lose her. I… she's the love of my life. Please."

* * *

 **AN: Itsuka Kendo=Mary Austin in this story. With the whole sexuality thing, I am going to keep him straight, but I will do something with another character in Izuku's life. (Some of you might have figured it out already) Anyway, next time will be a lighter chapter with more focus on his music writing and that might be the last flashback chapter. I'll let you guys know next chapter about timeline and stuff like that. Peace. -3008**


	4. Chapter 4: First Songs

Chapter 4

As Izuku was talking to the rest of the class, Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu were looking through the notebook. Many pages were scribbled out lines with one or two sentences in-between the scribbles. Yaoyorozu flipped through it until she landed on the page with what looks like a full song, with piano notes above some of the words. She looked over her shoulder to Tokoyami who had a hand rubbing his beak contemplatively, while looking at Izuku.

"What is it?" She asked. He looked at her.

"I find it interesting that none of us noticed this. Uraraka and Iida knew about his mumbling habits and his notebooks but we all thought they were hero studies, not musical scores." He said. She nodded along with him. They all knew that Izuku was smart, but they never realized how clever he was. Hiding an amazing talent like this was not an easy thing to do. She looked down at the notebook once more. The title of the page was ' _Don't Stop Me Now'_ and there was a date by it. It was around the time that they all were fourteen if she remembered correctly.

"Is that his notebook?" Jiro said. Yaoyorozu nodded and Jiro held out her hands. "Can I see it?" She handed her the notebook and Jiro looked at the open page. Her eyes skimmed down the page before looking up to Izuku. "Yo, Midoriya" he turned his head to look at her "You wrote this song when you were fourteen?" Izuku looked confused before lighting up in recognition.

"Oh yea. I did, it was just after I found out they misdiagnosed my quirk and I was feeling amazing. So, I wrote down what I was feeling and it became that." He told her as he walked over to look at it with her.

"It's still impressive, you even wrote some stuff for the bass and guitar as well, and a little drum as well. When did you start writing your own songs?" She asked. Izuku just chuckled.

"That was the second song I wrote. The other one is just lyrics I thought would work well together." He started flipping the pages until he landed on a page titled ' _Bo Rhap'_ he tapped the page of this one. "That's the one." Jiro mused over the page and a half of what looked to be random gibberish but she thought it worked for some reason.

"Where did you get the idea's for half of these lyrics?" Kaminari said startling the two as they didn't realize that he was behind them. He noticed that Bakugo was also looking at the notebook with an interested scowl. Once he noticed that Izuku was looking at him he shouted.

"The fuck you looking at Deku?"

"I-I could ask you the same thing." He said back which made half the class gasp and the other half chuckle. Bakugo clicked his tongue before turning away. "To answer your question Kaminari, the lyrics come to me, I don't know where or how but they just do." Kaminari seemed disappointed but nodded.

"What's this six by the title for and what's _Bo Rhap_ mean?" Jiro asked.

" _Bohemian_ _Rhapsody_ and it's supposed to be six minutes long." Izuku said "Still have to figure out the instrumentals and what the operatic section needs but yea… six minutes." Jiro looked at him like he was crazy, Kaminari looked intrigued, and Bakugo barked a laugh.

"Stupid Deku, no one is going to listen to a song that's six minutes. That lasts fucking forever." He said shaking his head and chuckling to himself. His chuckling stopped when Izuku snorted in laughter. "You got something to say shit head?" Izuku shook his head and waved it off.

"No, no."

"Come on say it you shitty nerd!" He shouted rounding on Izuku, only to be held back by Kirishima.

"I…" He snickered again "I pity any girl you get with if you think six minutes lasts forever." The whole class was shocked. After an afternoon, where now the class knows about his music, he has grown more confident in the span of thirty minutes to an hour. Confident enough to talk back to Bakugo. Then the silence was broken by Kaminari, Ashido, and Sero laughing their asses off and the class began to snicker along with them. Bakugo had death in his eyes.

"Deku…" He started quietly before using his quirk, exploding forward towards the green haired singer, who activated One For All and started running away "You're fucking dead!"

13 years old

Inko was walking home from her job as a secretary for the Japan branch of the corporation that her ex-husband worked at. Izuku had texted her saying that Itsuka was over to work on homework. She smiled as she thought of the girl who had made her sons life a whole lot better by just simply being his friend. When he came home from Jakkun that one day in 3rd grade saying he made a friend, she nearly cried. In a couple weeks he asked if his new friend could come over, she quickly said yes, excited to meet the boy who befriended her boy. She was even more surprised when a cute girl with orange hair and teal colored eyes walked through the door with a smile, and a polite hello. She almost cried again.

Over the years she's been happy to see their friendship grow into something that she never knew her son would have. Then it changed. With puberty and the Ito incidence, she noticed the looks they gave each other when the other wasn't looking, the light blushing, little, soft touches, and the soft smiles on both of their faces. Needless to say, Inko and Kumiko, Mrs. Kendo, were already planning a wedding as Mr. Kendo, Isamu, sighs and shakes his head every time they bring it up. As she got to her door, she heard Izuku on the piano, playing something that was not very familiar to her and singing something in English. She opened the door and walked into the living room to see Izuku on the keys playing as Itsuka sat beside him with a soft, happy smile on her face as she watched him sing. His notebook sat on the stand and he was playing from it.

 _"_ _Too late, my time has come, Sends shivers down my spine, Body's aching all the time,_ _Goodbye everybody I've got to go, Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth…"_ He sang softly with his piano melody he played on repeat until he got to the last sentence where he strained his voice, making it sound gruffer than it needed to be. He paused and took a deep breath before singing the next part. _"Mama, oh oh, I don't want to die, Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all…"_ He softened the gruff in his voice but sang louder as he belted out this verse. He sung like he had a microphone in front of him, and sung for a crowd he didn't really have. He stopped suddenly and opened his previously closed eyes before grabbing his notebook and flipped to an open page. He started writing, while mumbling furiously. Itsuka giggled before shoving him lightly, knocking out of his funk. He looked at her and blushed in embarrassment.

"W-well… what did you think?" He asked now wiping the sweat of his head.

"I think that…" She paused for emphasis "…you are really amazing." She said which got the boy to blush like crazy and hide his face in his arms. She giggled lightly and looked towards the piano. "C-can you show me how to play?" She asked with her own blush on her face. Izuku unwrapped his head before nodding and smiling.

"Of course." He said before standing up and letting her move over to his position. Inko smiled at the scene and walked to her room quietly. She'd scare them later, but for now, she'll leave them alone. Letting the two kids, explore their feelings and their talents together. She heard the keys being played and she smiled. She was happy that Izuku was happy, because that's all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

 **AN:** That ends the Flashback chapters and now onto the current stuff. I teased who the members of Queen would be and some songs that will be in the story. I'll try to have the person who wrote the song in real life, write it in here. Like Izuku writing Bohemian Rhapsody, Don't Stop Me Now, and etcetera. Next chapter will be longer because I have a clear idea for what I want to do. Chapter five will be the relationship fixing chapter, and the timeline indicator. Now to answer two questions.

Q: So this story will be Izuku creating the band "Hero"?

A: It'll still be Queen. No real reason behind it besides I want to, and some humor.

Q: Sexuality?

A: Izuku will be straight but I will be doing something with someone else's in the story.

That's all from me, I will see you all next time. Peace -3008

P.S: Megakdre100... What?

P.P.S: Thank you for my fastest growing story ever! You guys are the champions!


	5. Chapter 5: Love Of My Life

Chapter 5

"Hey Iida!" Setsuna called out to Iida as he was walking through the halls of UA. He turned on a dime and nodded in her direction.

"Hello Tokage. How are you today?" He said in his normal Iida style. Setsuna recoiled before chuckling.

"Damn dude, no need to be so stiff and formal." She said shaking her head lightly before cutting him off "Anyway, where's Midoriya or Uraraka? I thought you would be with them." Iida nodded along before growing a bit nervous.

"They are talking things out right now so I left to give them some privacy."

* * *

"Please don't be hard on yourself darling." Izuku said trying to comfort a lightly crying Uraraka, but it was more awkward than anything else.

"Why did I have this feeling that you wouldn't like me back? Why?" She said in between sniffles. Izuku bit his lower lip before sighing.

"I'm sorry Ochaco…" She looked up at him with wet eyes "…I truly am. You are an amazing person and an even better friend. I started getting the idea that you liked me after the summer camp. I wish I had addressed it sooner but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. You were my first friend I had made at UA and you changed my name." He softly grabbed her by the shoulders and smiled "You gave Deku the meaning it has now. It's all you. Thank you for being my friend and I am truly sorry that I can't love you the way you want me too." Her eyes went wide when he said that he loved her but she couldn't help but look down in shame at her next question.

"If…" She paused before looking up into his eyes "If you hadn't known Kendo before UA, do you think…" there was no need to finish the question. Izuku didn't seemed to think it over.

"Probably…" he said before lightly hitting the back of her head with a soft smile on his face now "…but you shouldn't think like that. There will be someone for you, someone who could give you more than I ever could. You are an amazing woman Ochaco and an even better hero." She looked back down at her feet. Maybe… maybe what Yoayorozu said about Izuku's love for Kendo was true for her. Maybe it was just an admiration, he was what she wanted to be in a hero. Maybe… She looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Best friends?" She asked. Izuku looked in her eyes before smiling.

"Of course." Ochaco then pulled him in for a hug.

* * *

"I hope they work it out." Iida said showing some worry in the tone of his voice. Setsuna patted his back.

"It'll work out. I know it will." She said with a smile. Iida softly smiled and nodded his head.

"I think you are right. Now…" he straightened up "…was there anything you needed from me?" Setsuna was confused before remembering what she came to talk to him about.

"Ah that's right, did you know that it's big si- I mean Kendo's birthday this weekend and with our internships coming up I thought that it would be a good idea to throw a little party!" She said with a smile on her face. Iida narrowed his eyes at her.

"While very unprofessional to do right before serious hero work, I have the suspicion that there is a different reason you want to through the party? Does it have something to do with Midoriya and her relationship?" he asked the girl who was now caught in the headlights.

"Ha ha…" she tried to laugh it off weakly before sighing "While not being the only reason, it is the main one. Big sis has been really down since we all saw the video and she explained their relationship and that hurts to see her like that. The party should help her morale even if he or she does nothing to fix the relationship. Plus, we need to relax a bit before our internships. We've had, pardon my French, a shit year, especially you guys. Everyone needs to take a breather." Iida pondered what the green haired girl was saying before nodding.

"Midoriya has been less like himself the past week. I think we should make sure that principal Ne-"

"Taken care of. Mr. King said that it was okay if we held the party, Principal Nedzu told him it was okay as well. He also said it was cool if we invited you guys as well." She said with a smile. Iida chopped his hand in front of himself making Setsuna jump back.

"I think that this will be a great opportunity for our classes to get to know one another and let any bitterness between us be resolved. I will let everyone know at once." He turned around and looked like he was about to speed of before he stopped and stood up straight. "I hope that Midoriya and Kendo fix their problems. I know I don't show it often but I do worry for everyone's safety in my class. Especially someone who saved me." He said softly before speeding off down the hallway towards the dorm rooms. Setsuna stood there for a second, comprehending what he had said before smiling down the hall.

"I can see why they picked you to be class rep." She said before pulling out her phone and texting in the everyone but Kendo group chat.

* * *

"Let's take a break my boy." Toshinori said as Izuku fell on to his butt, panting heavily. Toshinori knew something was off, he wasn't as focused as he had been yesterday. It was probably due to the fact that class 1-B was planning a birthday party for young Kendo and young Tokage had invited 1-A to join them on Saturday. He was broken out of his thoughts when Midoriya chucked the plastic water bottle into the trash can with a metallic clang. "Are you alright young Midoriya?" he asks concerned.

"I'm frustrated." He said standing up.

"Does this have to do with young Kendo's birthday coming up?" Toshinori asked. Midoriya turned to him and nodded before pursing his lips.

"I… I know we talked about it during the ten-month hell but I really want to tell her about One for All. I also want to respect your wish of keeping it a secret but I… son of a bitch." He muttered the last part and sighed. Toshinori was still getting used to the semi new Izuku, after the video was practically shown all over UA Izuku became a lot more confident and a bit less like a 'cinnamon roll' as his classmates in 1-A called him, so him swearing was a little bit of a shock.

"I understand your feelings young Midoriya but if I told every woman I fell for I-"

"Itsuka's different!" He exclaimed cutting him off.

"How can you tell?" Toshinori asked which stopped Izuku in his tracks. He stopped and grew a pensive expression. There was silence for a moment before Izuku looked up at him.

"Because we respect each other and respect you too much to let anything like a fight let our secret out. I trust her with my life and she trusted me with her life until around a year and a half ago. Even if we don't work out after UA I trust her to not tell the press or anyone about One for All. I know you don't trust her, but you have to trust me." Izuku said with conviction.

Toshinori stared at his pupil. There was honestly no one else he trusted more than Izuku at the moment, but telling a secret as big as One for All to his teenage crush was stretching it. Even if he called her the love of his life. He did like what he saw in young Kendo. Trustworthy enough to be made the class representative of class 1-B. She was also a powerful leader and hero who showed that when she told the teachers about her and Tetsutetsu's fight with the villain Mustard. He remembered a conversation he had with Nana when it was his first day as a sidekick just after his graduation.

"How will I know I'm ready?" He asked her. She just laughed and pat him on the back.

"You won't know Toshi, and that's the fun part. It's a leap of faith. That's all it is." Even though she was speaking about heroics, he needed to realize that each person's leap of faith was different and people could have multiple leaps. Izuku made a leap when he literally leaped up to destroy the zero pointer at the beginning of the year and here he was, ready to leap at another problem head on. Toshinori sighed.

"Bring her by Dagobah beach around 2100ish (9:00pm) on Saturday so I can talk to her as well." His face lit up so much it was visible.

"Really?!" He asked excitedly. Toshinori nodded and couldn't hide his smile at Izuku's instant mood change.

"I'm trusting you kid." He said with a nod. Izuku's face lit up even more, which Toshinori was questioning if that was even possible, and barreled the older man in a hug. Toshinori grunted before wrapping Izuku in a fatherly hug.

"I won't let you down All Might." He said. After they let go of each other he blinked once or twice before frowning. "I might let her down if I don't think of a good gift to give her as well." Toshinori laughed.

"I'm sure she'll love you coming clean with her but a gift never hurt."

"I just don't know what to get her?" Izuku said before muttering about gift ideas.

"Glad to see somethings never change." Toshinori said quietly before bopping Izuku on the head lightly. "Snap out of it kid. Jeez, did you always do this?"

"M-mutter?" He asks nervously.

"Yep." Toshinori said bluntly.

"Well, yea. I usually mutter when I'm talking about heroes or when I'm writing music…" He trailed off at the end. Toshinori watched him in confusion before realizing why he trailed off.

"Go for it. She'd love it." He said. That was all the confirmation Izuku needed as he rushed out of the training grounds using One for All. Toshinori watched him leave with a smile. "You'll go far kid. And you need someone by your side to be there for you with every step you take."

* * *

Kendo's shock turned into a joy as she walked into the 1-B dorm room. She had no idea that her class and 1-A had been planning a party for her birthday. They all knew that she would be with her parents for most of the morning and afternoon so they must have planned it then. She looked over the crowd, looking for a green haired boy who seemed to have not come. Her smile became more fake but she was determined to have a great day, even if he seemed to have forgot. Setsuna and the other girls of 1-B came up and hugged her, wishing her a happy birthday and other things like that.

The rest of the day seemed to go by super-fast. Class 1-B all gave her really thoughtful gifts, and class 1-A all pitched in for a large gift card. Even Mr. King gave her a gift, which made her extremely happy. Her parents also stayed for the party and she had to stop her mom from telling some embarrassing stories to her class mates. She was sitting by the table on the side where the piano should be but was covered by a large curtain for some reason. She was a little suspicious but Tetsutetsu said that it was to keep the dying sunlight out of their eyes and photos. It was nice to see the two heroics classes come together to have fun, well most of them. She was fine with Bakugo note being there because she thought he was kind of an asshole, but Izuku… she really wished he was here. Even when they weren't talking he still sent her a birthday gift of an Elevate and Ryukyu poster with his initials signed under Elevate. She sent him the same one back with her initials signed under Ryukyu for his birthday. She sighed and started undoing her phone case to put the new one Yanagi gave her.

"Yo sister, what you doing?" Setsuna asked throwing an arm around Kendo's shoulders which knocked the phone case out of her hands.

"I was trying to put the new phone case on but someone knocked it out of my hands." She said in annoyance as she picks it up. Setsuna chuckled nervously.

"Sorry bout that, but that's not what I came here for. We got one more present for you." She said happily.

"You do?" She asks skeptically.

"We all pitched in and helped to get this one for you." Yoayorozu said walking up beside Setsuna with a smile. Kendo eyed them both up before relenting.

"All right then." She said. The two girls grinned before pulling to her feet and tying a blindfold around her eyes. "H-hey, what are you doing?" Kendo exclaimed in confusion.

"Can't be having you see the present, now can we?" Setsuna said smugly.

"Got to keep it a sort of secret." Yoayorozu said as they started spinning her. Kendo started to get disoriented as she heard many people start laughing and a faint mechanical sound. She couldn't fight down her blush. They walked her over and turned her to face one way.

"Can I take it off now?" She asked but no one responded. She heard a couple light switches flick and absolute silence… then a guitar, playing softly. She couldn't rip that blindfold of fast enough and gasped at what she saw. Izuku was sitting on a stool with an acoustic guitar and a microphone in front of his mouth. He had his eyes closed as he played the guitar slowly as if he was thinking out every chord. Then he opened his mouth.

 _"_ _Love of my life, you've hurt me, You've broken my heart and now you leave me, Love of my life, can't you see?"_ He opened his eyes and stared at her with wet eyes and a smile. She covered her mouth in shock as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. _"Bring it back, bring it back, Don't take it away from me, because you don't know, What it means to me."_ Nothing else in the world mattered to them. He was taking his leap of faith. Pouring out his heart and soul into this song for her and she took every bit he gave to her. She felt the tears now, streaking down her cheeks. He closed his eyes again and focused on the song.

 _"_ _Love of my life, don't leave me, You've stolen my love, you now desert me, Love of my life, can't you see?, Bring it back, bring it back, Don't take it away from me, Because you don't know, What it means to me"_ Izuku put emphasis on words drawing them out making them sound more beautiful than the already beautiful song. She lowered her hands and smiled a happy smile.

Mr. and Mrs. Kendo cried themselves. If Izuku's actions of coming to them yesterday and apologizing for his action and explaining what he was going to do the next day hadn't won them over, which it did, this song defiantly would have. To see someone, who loved their daughter as much as they did made them so happy.

Kaminari was behind a camera recording the whole thing with a small smile as his eyes focused on someone else instead of the performance. Jiro was mimicking the chords as she was the one who helped him make the songs instrumental. Inko who was watching from a facetime call that Izuku set up and had Iida hold, was crying from her couch at home, knowing what was going to happen afterword's. Bakugo, who was standing in the doorway of the 1-B building, was finally having to begrudgingly admit that he had talent. His voice and instrumental talents were some of the best he'd seen, but not better than himself on the drums. The old hag made him learn the drums as a way to let some of his rage and anger go according to her.

"Stupid Deku." He chuckled under his breath as he closed the door, before he started the bridge of the song.

 _"_ _Do you will remember, When this is blown over, Everything's all by the way, When I grow older, I will be there at your side to remind you, How I still love you, I still love you"_ Izuku draws out the last word of the song. He opened his eyes half way through to look at Itsuka who was looking back at him, crying happy tears and smiling. He smiled back before looking down at his guitar to make sure he did the right chords. He did the chords perfectly and breathed a heavy sigh of relief before singing again. _"Oh, hurry back, hurry back, Don't take it away from me, Because you don't know what it means to me, Love of my life, Love of my life, Ooh…_ " He finishes the guitar strumming and the singing. Applause and cheers reared their heads as he jumped off the stool, swung the guitar behind him and ran to her, who was running to him. They caught each other in an embrace that released all worries they had. A hug filled with love, forgiveness, and joy.

Izuku loosened his arms from around her and cupped both sides of her face, wiping some tears off her face. "Itsuka, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please let me explain, I'll explain everything. I promise, just give me another chance that I don't deserve. Please forgive me." He begged, tears starting to form in his eyes. She laughed through her crying and nodded.

"I was always willing to give you a second chance. Always." She said. He now let his tears fall as he leaned in and kissed her. The applause and cheering erupted even louder once they did. They separated and smiled at each other, happy, joyous smiles. Izuku leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"We have to go to Dagobah beach soon. There everything will be explained." He said. When he looked in her eyes, she was confused but all she could do was nod.

* * *

"That's… that's a lot to take in." Itsuka said as she was standing on the beach with All Might who was standing there a little more awkward than Izuku who was having a mini freak out, wondering how she would react.

"Please don't tell anyone else, I wish for this to remain a closely guarded secret between the people who do know it." All Might said.

"Who else knows of… One for All?" She said sounding out the quirk on her tongue.

"Besides us three, Nedzu, Inko Midoriya, my good friend Naomasa Tsukauchi, my first mentor Gran Torino, and …Katsuki Bakugo." All Might muttered the last part while shooting a little glare at Izuku who chuckled nervously.

"Wait! How does Bakugo know?" She asked All Might before turning to Izuku who pursed his lips.

"That's… that's a long story, I'll tell later." He said. Kendo glared at him before shaking her head and sighing.

"I… I understand now why you didn't tell me." She said.

"He wanted to tell you from the day you came here all those months ago, but out of respect for me he didn't." All Might said.

"And I understand that." She emphasized "I'll keep your secret All Might, Izuku." They both visibly relaxed which did not go unnoticed. "What, did you think I'd tell?" She asked skeptically.

"W-w-well n-no b-but-" Izuku started.

"But what?" Kendo answered harshly which made him jump and caused All Might to laugh.

"It's funny how much a woman can change your entire attitude kid. Well I'm headed home for the night. Don't be out to late young Midoriya, young Kendo." He said as he started to walk off. He stopped as he reached their sides. "Young Kendo… take care of him." He said with a soft smile. Kendo nodded with a confident one.

"Of course sir." She said. All Might let out a single laugh and continued on his way. They watched him go for a bit. Izuku wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and laid his head on her shoulder. Kendo chuckled. "Your mom always called you a little cuddly puppy dog." She said as she laid her hands over his.

"It's only with those I love." He muttered kissing her cheek. She turned to face him.

"Now what?" She asked him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled.

"Now, my darling, we watch the stars, forget about our worries for the night." He said.

"And after that?" She asked teasingly.

"We get ready for the next step of life." He said before leaning in to kiss her once more. "And I'm so glad I get to do it with you." And their lips connected.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello Again! Sorry for the long wait, little vacation and family things. So I'm surprised that some of you think he'd still be a cinnamon roll. He's not anymore. Anyway now down to the real stuff. If you want what I based the performance off, of the performance that Izuku did for Love Of My Life, search Love Of My Life Queen on youtube and it's the one posted by ArKay74. Now onto a question. What songs do you want to be in this? I already have a list and I'm wondering if any of you would like anything else. Any other questions or something interesting please write a review. Thank you so much for the support and I'll see you next time for a chapter i'm excited for because... Eri. Peace -3008

Songs:

Don't Stop Me Now

Love Of My Life

Bohemian Rhapsody

Another One Bites The Dust

Killer Queen

You're My Best Friend

Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Fat Bottomed Girls

Somebody To Love

We Will Rock You

We Are The Champions

Under Pressure

Radio Ga Ga

The Show Must Go on

Maybe:

I Want It All

I Want to Break Free

Innuendo

Who Wants to Live Forever

Keep Yourself Alive

Hammer To Fall


	6. Chapter 6: Eri's Still Standing

**Spoilers for anything past the current Anime from here on out.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Midoriya." Aizawa said. Izuku looked up from his shaking hands.

"Yes?" He asks shakily. Itsuka squeezes a little tighter from her position comforting him. It had been a little under a week since the Chisaki raid and everyone involved was given the rest of the week to recuperate. Kirishima was sadly still in the hospital, but he was being discharged on Friday. Izuku on the other hand, was feeling absolutely terrible. Mirio lost his quirk, Sir Nighteye died, and he didn't act when he met Eri and Overhaul in that alleyway. All in all, he was feeling pretty bad.

"Mirio is coming by with Eri in fifteen minutes, she'll want to see you. Put on a smile, that's what your good at. I'll come get her in an hour after she gets here." Aizawa said before walking away. "Call me if you need anything."

"O-okay." Was all Izuku could muster before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, it's going to be alright." Itsuka said with a smile. He looked into her eyes and couldn't but give her his own soft smile.

"Thanks darling, I just wish I could feel the same as you do at the moment." He said.

"Well, you've been through a lot these past weeks, so I do understand why you aren't at the moment." She said before kissing his cheek and standing up. "Are you sure you don't need anything right now?"

"I… I need to think right now, and you have previous engagements." He said standing up as well.

"It's just working out with Tetsutetsu." She shrugged. "I could always cancel." Izuku shook his head.

"No no, you should go. No need to be around me all day." He said with a small smirk.

"Not that I would mind." She mumbled with a light blush. He chuckled.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you." He said teasingly. She punched his arm and started walking out.

"Never mind, I'm out." She stopped at the door and turned around. "I'll call you later."

"I'll be waiting." He said and blew her a kiss. She shook her head and walked out the door. He sighed happily before he heard Mineta shrieking.

"It's so not fair! You can sing, are a great hero, and have a smoking hot girlfriend. Why did you get so lucky?" Those words made Izuku frown. He felt lucky, but at the same time he didn't want to. Why was he so lucky when Mirio lost his quirk? Or when Kirishima was in the hospital? Or all of what happened to Eri? Why was he so lucky to not be affected like them? He sighed and ignored Mineta's ramblings. He walked over to the large gray curtain that Hatsume had made for all the dorm rooms. Iida talked to her about soundproof curtains before Kendo's surprise party in order for Izuku to practice while the party was going on. She agreed and pumped these 'Babies' out in less than 24 hours.

Izuku hit the switched to roll back the curtain. The machine whirred to life and pulled back the curtain. Izuku and his melancholy attitude walked towards the piano. He sat down and ran his fingers against the keys.

"Deku!" A little voice shouted out. He turned and smiled at Eri who was running towards him.  
"Hey there sweetheart." He said picking her up into a hug once she got to him. He placed her next to him on the bench. A large hand clasped him on the shoulder and he looked up to see Mirio giving him a smile. "Hey Mirio."

"How you doing there Deku?" He asked with a goofy smile. Izuku's smile thinned.

"I'm…" He looked over to Eri who was staring at the piano intently.

"Deku." She said "What's this?" Izuku had to hide his short-lived shock, before he remembered her previous situation. Of course, she didn't know what a piano was.

"It's called a piano Eri, it makes music." He said softly as his hands hovered over the keys. Her eyes widened.

"How?" She asked curiously.

"When I hit the keys a certain way, it plays a certain note like this." He hit the keys rather abruptly making Eri jump a little. Izuku winced. "Sorry, I should have told you it's rather loud."

"I-it's okay." She said before taping a key herself. She had a look of awe on her face. Izuku smiled.

"Sometimes when you put a lot of notes together you can create music. It can either be fast paced and happy…" He started playing _Don't Stop Me Now's_ piano part. If her eyes could get wider then they would have but she was still in awe of the instrument. "…Or they could be slower and more somber…" He then switched to _Bohemian Rhapsody's_ Piano part. After a while he stopped and looked at her. She was watching his hands then looked at her own. Her expression fell. Izuku's own melancholy mood came back to him but he decided to put it off, right now she needed help. "What's wrong darling?" He asks, which makes her jump slightly.

"I…" She looks up at him with sad eyes. "How do I do pretty things with my hands?" She asks. He raises an eyebrow but sort of understands her.

"Eri, everyone can do good things with their hands." He said.

"B-but, I… people keep getting hurt because of my quirk. And every time I fall asleep, he…" She starts crying Izuku gets off the bench and kneels in front of her. He pulls her into a hug and she cries onto his shoulder.

"It's alright Eri, he's not here anymore. You are here though. You're still…" His mid then went back to his past. Mr. Brian played him a song by an old American singer that stuck with him throughout his life. It helped him get over what Kacchan and the others did to him and helped him realize his own strength. "Eri… I'm glad you have nightmares." She looked at him in shock and over her shoulder Mirio looked concerned and confused. He pressed on however. "Do you know why?" She shook her head. "It's because you are still alive. You're still standing. You have proven that you are stronger than Overhaul because you beat him." Her eyes growing wider and wider as he was speaking and Mirio now understood. "You are still here, and if you have nightmares, just remember, you beat the real thing. No nightmare can beat you because you are one of the strongest people I have ever met." He stood up and pushed the stool back. His eyes flicked to Mirio then to Eri. He got the message and picked her up, holding her so she can look at Izuku. "There is a song I want to play for you, is that alright?" She nodded.

He smiled and turned to face the piano. He closed his eyes. "This is for you, me, and everyone who's life was effected by Overhaul." He muttered to himself before playing two slow notes then pounding the keys on the keyboard.

 _"_ _You could never know what it's like, Your blood like winter freezes just like ice, And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you, You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use…"_ Eri looked on in shock as one of her heroes was singing and playing the piano. He looked so free, so so…

"He's happy Eri." Mirio said. She looked over to him, who was watching Izuku with a smile. "He's happy we saved you, happy you are here. He's glad you are here."

 _"_ _And did you think this fool could never win, Well look at me, I'm coming back again, I got a taste of love in a simple way, And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away…"_ By now most of the other 1-A students had begun to crowd around the stage. Most of the others were all still amazed at his skill but Jiro was now thinking of the cultural festival. She knew that he could sing and preform, she could be on guitar, and Denki could be bass as she was now teaching him. Drums were the big issue though.

 _"_ _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did, Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid, I'm still standing after all this time, Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind, I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah, I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah…"_ Eri realized what he meant. She had beat him. She was now free, she could walk, talk, run, and maybe even play. She didn't have to be controlled by him anymore, by the bird people. She… she was still standing. She threw her hands up happily and smiled. She smiled for the first time. Mirio watched the whole time started crying. 'She smiled! She's smiling!' He cried in his head. He looked over to Izuku who was in the middle of the second verse. 'And it's all thanks to you. You never stop amazing me.' He looked back to Eri who was looking back at him with a smile.

 _"_ _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did, Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid, I'm still standing after all this time, Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind, I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah, I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah…"_ Most of class 1-A and Eri joined in singing the last sentences of the chorus, waving their arms side to side. Izuku picked up on this as he looked at the crowd that had gathered. He smiled and looked over his shoulder to see Eri doing the exact same thing with a smile. He almost broke down right there but he had a song to finish. He went back to the keys and focused on playing the notes that he remembers Mr. Brian teaching him. Once he finished the solo he sings the chorus one last time. At the end he runs his hands across the keys and belts out the last 'Yeah', drawing it out as long as he possibly can. The one thought that goes through most people's mind was holy shit.

Izuku looked over to Mirio and Eri. "I'm doing a whole lot better now." He said, answering Mirio's question that he asked all those minutes ago. Class 1-A began cheering and applauding him which he then got bashful and nervously bowed. Mirio set Eri down and while she ran, he walked over to him.

"Must say Deku, that was mighty impressive." He said with a smile.

"That was amazing!" Eri shouted happily. She then went into a detailed account of everything he did which made the older boys chuckle. Izuku smiled down at her. His mood had changed and that was all thanks to the happiness of one little girl. He knelt down to her level.

"How are you doing Eri?" he asks her. She smiles at him.

"I'm doing a whole lot better now!" She exclaimed which made him chuckle. She then jumped at him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you." She muttered. He hugged her back.

"Of course, and remember you're still standing." He said. She pulled back and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm still standing." She said proudly.

"That's my girl." He says and means. His mood was lifted immensely and so was the whole classes.

"Midoriya." He looked up to see Jiro standing by him. "I want to talk."

* * *

 **AN: Hello again! I should tell you that I am an Anime watcher only so I don't know much about the Internship arc and I had to spoil myself for this chapter because I wanted to get it right... mostly. So I'm sorry if I got it wrong. Nothing much to say this chapter besides... HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS, 100 FOLLOWERS! THAT'S INSANE! Thank you guys for all the support and love that you have shown for this story. I really appreciate it and it feels good. It's also my first 100 follower story so that's amazing as well. I really appreciate it again and can't thank you enough. Next chapter is the cultural festival and the arrival of Queen. See you guys next time. Peace. -3008**

 **P.S: Anyone know someone or can make a little cover art, I'm willing to work something out. Please let me know, thx.**


	7. Chapter 7: Birth of Izuku Mercury

Chapter 7

"Fuck no!" Bakugo shouted at Izuku as he tried to storm out of the room.

"Why not Kacchan?" Izuku asked. Bakugo rounded on him pounding his way to Izuku and stood in front of him.

"I'm not going to be a part of some stupid band just for a dumb ass cultural festival!"

"What if we continued it after the festival?"

"I'm not being a part of a band that you lead you fucking nerd!"

"I'm not leading the band, Jiro is." He said raising an eyebrow and the blond. "She was the one who wants to set it all up." Bakugo gritted his teeth.

"Like I don't know where this is going. If we made a band you would be the lead singer, and we all know that the lead singer gets the most attention in any band. I am not letting you out shine me on any stage. I don't give a damn about how good you are." He seethed and turned to storm out. Izuku stood still for a second, rendering what Bakugo said before sighing and going to his last resort.

"I'll fight you if you join." That made Bakugo stop. "Just… just join for one performance and if it doesn't work out I won't bother you about it again. We don't have a drummer and I remember that your mom told my mom about it a long time ago."

"You're basing you asking me off of something that the old hag told your mother when we were kids?" Bakugo asked genuinely. Izuku chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well… yea." He said. Bakugo scoffed.

"Fucking nerd." He muttered to himself before turning around. "Who's in so far besides you and Jacky?"

"Myself on piano and vocals, Jiro on guitar and some backing vocals, and Kaminari on bass and backing vocals." Izuku said.

"Jesus, three singers. What the fuck are you planning Deku?" Bakugo asked more curious than angry now.

"We're planning a band." Izuku said. "We're already writing music for some of the songs I have written along with one of Jiro's to perform. We'll also be thinking about some cover songs like the one I sang for Eri and maybe one of my father's bands old songs." Izuku said.

"Didn't your father leave you for England?" Bakugo asked before wincing slightly. Izuku grew a frown but didn't fight back.

"He moved to England for work but formed Smile with Mr. Brian and Mr. Roger but he left mutually because he wanted to pursue hero costume design and he was burning to many microphones with his quirk." Izuku said. Bakugo bit back a remark before starting to think it over.

"When?" He asked. Izuku smiled.

"We have a practice in half an hour and I'll spar with you once I talk to Mr. Aizawa about gym time." He said. Bakugo nodded before turning and started walking away.

"I better not regret this Deku!" He shouted once he reached the stairs.

"You won't!" Izuku shouted back. He pulled out his phone and texted both of his band mates.

Izuku: He'll be there tonight.

Jiro: Thank the lord.

Kaminari: Hell yea, now we're on our way to rocking!

Jiro: On out whey lol

Kaminari: Hey ): Midoriya, Jiro's being mean

Izuku: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ What can I do?

He put his phone away and smiled. It was going to be amazing, and if it wasn't, he'd make it amazing.

* * *

"I'm surprised at how well you can actually play Bakugo." Jiro said putting her guitar on its stand

"What the fuck does that mean jacky?!" He shouted at her. She shrugged it off and looked over to Kaminari and Midoriya who had told them to all call him Izuku now. He was following along with Kaminari's bass rift he was doing.

"That's got potential but I don't think it'll work for Bohemian Rhapsody. Try writing your own song around it." Izuku said. Kaminari lit up with a smile which then dimmed.

"I wanted to get it done before the festival but if it doesn't fit with Boh Rhap then I'll figure it out later." He said dejectedly.

"Don't worry pikachu you'll get it… eventually." Jiro said as she put down the bottle of water and tossed Izuku another one. He caught it and started downing it quickly. She threw one over to Bakugo who begrudgingly caught it and nodded slightly as a thanks. The new band members were all sitting down in a sort of semicircle relaxing.

"What should our band name be?" Kaminari asked out of the blue. All three turned to him. "What? We need one."

"Do we?" Jiro asked him.

"Well yea, we can't just be called the 1-A band because not all of 1-A is in." He said and Jiro pouted and turned away.

"I didn't know what else to put." She muttered. Izuku chuckled.

"It's all right Jiro but Kaminari is right. I think we need a band name. What do you think Kacchan?"

"Why the fuck do you think I care?" He asked.

"I know you have been having fun Kacchan but you just won't admit." Izuku teased slightly.

"The only reason I'm doing this concert is because the old hag won't shut up about it and I'm beating your ass every night!" He shouted.

"One, your mother is a nice lady and she is very excited for you. Two, we're tied in sparing and that last one doesn't count and you know it." Izuku said getting a bit agitated.

"Oh shut the fuck up Deku. Just because I brought up your big handed girlfriend and you got angry doesn't mean you can't count that last one as a victory for me."

"You called her a bitch and a whore! That was uncalled for!" Izuku exclaimed as he stood up.

"Well don't be easily angered there Deku." Bakugo said standing up as well with a sadistic smile.

"Jeez calm down dude. No need to act like a hysterical queen." Kaminari said as he and Jiro pulled them aside. All resistance stopped and all three stared at him. "W-what?" He asked nervously.

"Queen…" Izuku said testing it out on his tounge. "Queen… I like it."

"Like it for what." Kaminari asked.

"Better than my idea of Hero." Jiro said, ignoring the confused lightning quirk wielder.

"That's too on the nose jacky." Bakugo said.

"What are we talking about?" Kaminari asked.

"Introducing Queen: Denki Kaminari, bass. Kyoka Jiro, guitar. Katsuki Bakugo, drums. Izuku Mercury, piano and vocals." Izuku said, imagining it as he walked towards the front of the stage holding his arms out. The other three raised an eyebrow.

"Mercury? That's fucking dumb." Bakugo asked. Izuku looked back to him.

"For you maybe." He turned back to the empty gym they were practicing in. But for me, no looking back, only forward. No more useless Deku. Mercury, the name of the number one hero and lead singer for Queen. No more Midoriya. No more failure." He turned around to the others and pointed upwards. "Tomorrow we blow a hole through the roof and make our names known."

"We're performing outside." Jiro pointed out but that didn't stop him.

"Fine then, we punch a hole through the atmosphere. Leave them with a performance that they can't ever forget. Who's with me?" The new Izuku Mercury said. Jiro smirked and nodded.

"I'm with you Mercury." She said. Izuku nodded at her. Kaminari pumped his fist.

"Hell yea, Mid-Mercury. I'm so pumped right now." He said with a smile. Izuku nodded back then looked at Bakugo who had his arms crossed and was acting like he wasn't interested.

"Katsuki, are you with me?" Izuku said walking up to him with a hand held out. Bakugo now looked at him and his outstretched hand. He looked into De- no Izuku Mercury's eyes. He saw passion and confidence that he hadn't seen in him since… well ever. He liked and didn't like it at the same time. He sighed and grabbed his clasped his hand.

"Don't get any funny ideas Mercury. A name change doesn't change the fact that you will be beneath me in the end." He said bitterly. Izuku smiled.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"Inko!" Mrs. Kendo waved at her friend. The thicker women looked over and smiled. She waved back and started walking over to the older couple. She was accompanied by a man around her age with long curly black hair and a brown-haired woman around the same age.

"Kumiko!" She said as she hugged the orange haired woman. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too!" Kumiko then pulled back and her husband Isamu hugged the green haired woman.

"Isamu. It's good to see you." Inko said.

"Wish we would have gotten together sooner, but for my future son in laws concert, wouldn't miss it." He said. Inko blushed lightly and chuckled. He then looked up the other two… Americans? "I'm Isamu Kendo." He introduced himself.

"Brian May…" he said with a British accent "…and this is my wife Christine. It's nice to meet you." The others were shaking hands and introducing themselves to each other.

"Brian is an old friend and he taught Izuku how to play piano and write music along with help train his voice." Inko said with a smile. The Kendo's were pleasantly surprised.

"You must be very gifted if you could teach Izuku." Kumiko said. Brian simply smiled.

"I've been in a couple bands myself and have learned a thing or two, but it was Izuku who studied and excelled all by himself. I just guided him." he said. The Kendo's nodded and the group made their way to the stage for the play by class 1-B which Kendo and her class had come up with. But that wasn't the main event tonight. Kirishima had posted the two videos that he had gathered of Izuku singing which had both garnered over 30 million in the span of under two weeks. The popularity of the 1-A singer had grown and soon the local news station ran a piece on it for the UA cultural festival spotlight. This year the festival was more popular than ever.

They found seats near the front and towards the middle and took the seats. What surprised Inko was that Izuku had All Might or Toshinori help precure seats. That was a funny shock as the Kendo's and May's were stuttering and tripping over their words. Inko and Toshinori just laughed it off. He was about to leave when Inko invited him to stay and watch with them. He refused at first until the other four asked him to stay. He sighed but smiled and sat by his sucessor's mother.

The play was good, but it wasn't paid much attention as the crowd was too excited for the next performance. Present Mic came in and wrapped it up, and the audience gave a light clap. Inko saw Mitsuki and Masaru and waved them over. The usual round of introductions and such insued and the Bakugo's joined the little group. The Kendo's caught their daughter's attention who was with a taller blond-haired student and a little girl with white hair and a little horn sticking out of her head. She introduced the pair as Mirio Togata and Eri. Mirio and Eri were both connected to Izuku as Inko discovered and was very happy to hear the good things that they said about her boy. She also found Eri super cute and the most precious thing as she described Mirio and Izuku saving her life. The three of them said good by as they joined another group of students. Inko recognized some of Izuku's friend like Iida and Uraraka.

A banner fell causing the crowd to roar in excitement. "Queen?" Mitsuki asked Inko. Inko just shrugged. She recognized Katsuki as he walked out and behind the drum set but not the other two. The yellow headed boy picked up the bass and the purple headed girl picked up the guitar. Izuku came out last, clad in only a tank top and shorts as he walked to the piano.

"Hello, we are queen and that big bag of dynamite on the drums is Katsuki Bakugo." The purple headed girl said.

"What the fuuuudge did you say jacky?!" it was kind of sad to see him not change that much from when he was little.

"On bass is jammingwhey himself Denki Kaminari." She said teasingly.

"Way uncool." Kaminari said while smiling.

"I'm Kyoka Jiro on Guitar. And our singer is Izuku Mercury." Mitsuki, Brian, Kumiko and their spouses looked at Inko who nodded.

"He wanted to start anew. I told him I wouldn't be offended if he changed his name so he did." She answered.

"He was very worried he would be hurting your feelings if he did. He had been thinking about it for a while now." Toshinori said.

"Why'd you get a rabbit to sing for you?" Some asshole in the back called out. Izuku pursed his lips before looking back at Jiro. She said something and he nodded.

"Let's do it." He said not knowing he was speaking into the microphone. He ran his fingers across the keys then started playing. With one song he had captured the audience. It was as amazing as it was astonishing to see. She looked around and saw that the little girl, Eri, was super happy and realized that this was the song he played for her. She remembered him coming home on the weekend explaining the whole thing. The song ended and the crowd roared with applause. Izuku nodded and did a flamboyant bow before turning to his bandmates and nodded. Kaminari smiled and Jiro rolled her eyes before nodding. Bakugo smirked and adjusted the microphone besides him.

"Is he going to sing?" Mitsuki asked herself.

"Is he any good?" Masaru asked.

"How the hell should I know?" His wife shot back.

 _"_ _Are you gonna take me home tonight? Ah, down beside that red firelight Are you gonna let it all hang out? Fat bottomed girls You make the rockin' world go 'round…"_ The three male members started to sing and Brian's eyes popped open wide.

"That son of a bitch is covering my song." He muttered and chuckled. Which got some looks from some of their little group. "They're doing a better job than we did too." His wife chuckled and so did the rest of the group. Once they finished that song. Izuku walked up to the microphone and pulled it and some of the poll out of its stand. You could hear Present Mic give a little screech about costs.

"Hello, all you beautiful people." He said which got the crowd's reaction as they cheered and applauded him. Izuku smiled. "Well, that's a lovely welcoming from most of you. I'm glad your treating this rabbit with respect." That got a laugh out of the crowd. "Now, the last two songs were covers of other people's songs but now, now we get into the good stuff. Our own music." He held out his hand and someone threw a tambourine to him. He caught it and pointed it at the crowd. "Are you ready?" Cheers rose up as he started tapping it on his leg and Jiro began playing on her guitar. Kaminari added on with his bass. Then Katsuki started keeping rhythm with Izuku's tambourine.

 _"_ _I was told a million times, Of all the troubles in my way, Mind you grow a little wiser, Little better every day, But if I crossed a million rivers, And I rode a million miles, Then I'd still be where I started, Bread and butter for a smile, Well I sold a million mirrors, In a shopping alley way, But I never saw my face, In any window any day, Now they say your folks are telling you, Be a super star, But I tell you just be satisfied, Stay right where you are…"_ Izuku strut and danced across the stage gathering attention and reaction with each move he did. The crowd was all for it, all for him as they clapped, danced, and cheered. Inko almost started crying and didn't know if she would make the rest of the concert with dry eyes. She felt a hand grab hers as she looked to her left to see Toshinori smile at her.

"Even with all his setbacks you helped him every step of the way. You did good Mrs. Midoriya." He said. Her eyes became wet but she refused to cry now. She wiped her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Thank you Toshinori and it's just Inko." She said. Toshinori lightly blushed but looked back up to see Izuku framing his face in the tambourine while singing.

" _Keep yourself alive, yeah, Keep yourself alive, Ooh, it'll take you all your time and money, Honey you'll survive..."_ Inko smiled as she watched Izuku constantly involve his other band members. Dancing near them and having them sing is something that Brian said that Hisa- Freddie used to due in their band. Even if he looks like her, she was glad to see he wasn't all her and had some of his father in him. As the song was near it's end he moved his way over to the guitarist, Jiro, pointing and dancing at and by her. She wrote the song. A lot of people got it as the girl blushed and playfully nudged him out of the way, but a lowered head couldn't hide her little smirk. Izuku strut to the front of the stage and tossed the tambourine out into the crowd.

"That was fun." He said and the crowd seemed to agree. "Settle down, settle down now. What shall we do next?" He asked tapping his chin. "We could keep it somewhat up-tempo or we could slow it down. What do you prefer?" He asked the crown.

"I prefer up-tempo like the song list said." Jiro said.

"Relax a little. Let the audience choose. Right Bakugo?" Kaminari says.

"Why ask me? You know I don't care." He said gruffly which got Izuku chuckling.

"You know the bands preference, how about you?" He pointed the end of his mic stand to the crowd. There were a variety of answer before the mic stand stopped on a younger looking middle school girl who was now blushing like crazy. "How about you darling?" he said before hanging his microphone out to her.  
"I-I, Uh I… um slow?" She said meekly. Izuku nodded and stood up.

"Whelp, slow it is. Jiro." He said turning around to the purple haired guitarist. She begrudgingly pulled of the electric guitar and pulled on the acoustic guitar.

"Yea, yea I heard you." She practiced the chords. What he nor the others expected was a wave of shouts and screams for joy, instantly recognizing the song. He looked back to Jiro who was also in shock but kept playing. He hopped off the stage and onto the pathway that had been made just for them.

 _"_ _Love of my life, you've hurt me, You've broken my heart and now you leave me, Love of my life, can't you see?"_ He then pulled the microphone away and cupped his hand to his ear. The crowd of maybe one thousand sang back to him. He wasn't expecting this. Jiro, Kaminari, and Bakugo weren't expecting this. The video has been out for two and a half weeks and people have already memorized the lyrics. Izuku looked out in shock at the crowd, he took a gamble and it paid off. As he knew the second verse was coming on he waved his hand to make the crowd continue singing. And they did. He picked them up when they started to taper off. " _Bring it back, bring it back, Don't take it away from me, Because you don't know, What it means to me."_ He paused for a moment then continued. _"Do you will remember, When this is blown over, Everything's all by the way, When I grow older, I will be there at your side to remind you, How I still love you, I still love you."_ He walked out to the farthest point and looked for her. There she was, smiling with their classmates and Eri. Her eyes were watering and she tried to wipe the tears away. "They're all singing. Thousands of them… singing to you… Because it's true." The cheers grew and he saw her cry harder. He smiled and walked back down the walkway, finishing the song.

He hopped back on stage and walked over to the piano, throwing the mike over to the PA who luckily caught it. He adjusted his mic, and the others did the same. He played one note on the piano before all four members opened their mouths.

 _"_ _Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_ After the line he started playing the piano. _"Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little, Can barely stand on my feet, (Take a look at yourself), Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry), Lord, what you're doing to me (yeah yeah), I have spent all my years in believing you, But I just can't get no relief, Lord! Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody), Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_ The others joined in adding little pieces of lyrics over his lyrics which sounds clustered but fit so well. Neither one was overpowering the other but at the end he ended with the last lyric softly. Inko smiled at the song. It was his newest on he had written saying that he wanted something new. This was certainly new.

 _"_ _work hard (he works hard) every day of my life, I work 'til I ache in my bones, At the end (at the end of the day), I take home my hard earned pay all on my own, I get down (down) on my knees (knees), And I start to pray, 'Til the tears run down from my eyes, Lord, somebody (somebody), ooh somebody, (Please) can anybody find me somebody to love?"_ Now he was showing off. Inko laughed as he belted out the last word. Well it was his song, might as well show off a little. The crowd was loving it and that's what mattered to him. Cheers erupted while he was singing. Jiro laughed and shook her head in amazement. Kaminari was amazed as he watched Izuku. Katsuki smirked. He had to hand it to him, this wasn't something he would regret for a long time.

The rest of the song was around the same but after another perfect singing verse from Izuku, it became more instrument focused with _Somebody to Love_ being repeated over and over, so much so that the crowd joined in. At the end of the song, Izuku bowed then motioned for the others to bow. The cheers were so loud that people passing by outside of UA were curious to what was going on.

"Now…" Izuku started looking out to the crowd "… For our last song we, yea I know I'm sad to leave you lovely people but, we've got school tomorrow." Chuckles from the crowd. "We will play the song that started it all. That got me confident enough to start being open about my music. This song is called… _Don't Stop Me Now_." Cheers and hollering picked up as Izuku started on the piano as he sat down on the stool.

 _"_ _Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time, I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah, And floating around in ecstasy, So don't stop me now don't stop me, 'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time…"_ He hopped off of the stool kicking it back. _"I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky, Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity, I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva, I'm gonna go, go, go, There's no stopping me"_

Inko was now crying. Not only because she recognized that song but she recognized what was going on. Izuku was being reborn under the lights of the stage. No longer a Midoriya, Izuku Mercury was going to become a household name as a musician and as a hero. He was becoming the person he was always meant to become. She grabbed Toshinori's hand and looked over to Brian, who was too wrapped up in the performance with a child-like glee she hadn't scene in him in a long time. She looked up to Toshinori who was watching Izuku with a smile and light blush. These two men had affected her son in such positive ways, she could never repay them. She looked back to Izuku who had now taken center stage with the microphone and poll he had before. He bounced his leg up and down as he sang the chorus.

 _"_ _Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah, Two hundred degrees, That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit, I'm traveling at the speed of light, I wanna make a supersonic man out of you"_ You could not take your eyes of him if you tried. His stage presence was magnetic. She then remembered that he wanted her to take photos. She fumbled with her phone as she tried to hastily pull it out of her purse. She opened the camera as the song was ending and the instruments were slowing down. _"La da da da daah, Da da da haa, Ha da da ha ha haaa…"_ His head was back microphone in the air and eyes closed. She snapped the photo and a couple more to be safe. _"Ha da daa ha da da aaa, Ooh ooh ooh"_ She opened the photos app and looked at the photos. While they were good, the first one was great. Izuku was silhouetted against the stage light with the sunset behind him. The microphone poll up with his head and torso leaning back. The perfect photo to showcase the birth of Queen and the birth of Izuku Mercury.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello Again. So I sprained my ankle pretty badly on Monday and I've been bored out of my mind, but I wanted to keep to schedule and try to post the chapter on the weekend. Queen has been formed and is now known. I'm happy with my choices for the instruments and I hope you are too. Now this is not the biggest concert they will perform. They will perform again, but before that they have to have more songs. For right now they have four and a half (Bohemian Rhapsody) and will be working on more. The next couple chapters will be song creation and album making. After those albums I want a little heroism and some story from that aspect of life. After that will be the last couple of chapter with this AU's version of Live Aid and maybe some family drama as I name dropped some big names. Once Live Aid is done, I'll do one Epilogue and that's it. I don't know how long this will be but I'm ready to ride it out and I hope you guys are. I'm excited for this and I hope you guys are too. See you next time, peace. -3008

P.S. Song list:

 _I'm Still Standing_

 _Fat Bottomed Girls_

 _Keep Yourself Alive_

 _Love of My Life_

 _Somebody to Love_

 _Don't Stop Me Now_


	8. Chapter 8: Bohemian Rhapsody

Chapter 8

"Yesterday marked the end of the UA cultural festival but did it spark the beginning of something else? The 1-A hero class put on a show the likes of which has never been seen before on campus." The smiling television news anchor said before cutting to an interview with the 18+ hero Midnight.

"It was absolutely amazing! It was an exciting performance and it got me going." She said with her tone of voice changing to seductive towards the end of the sentence. Cuts back to the

"Pro hero Midnight and many others alike were all stunned by the performance of Queen, a band comprised out of four 1-A students. Led by eye catching and charismatic singer Izuku Mercury, Kyoka Jiro, Denki Kaminari, and Katsuki Bakugo form the group. From beautiful love melodies, covers of Mercury's father's old band, and fun rock songs the band showed off their unique skills behind their instruments, and Mercury showed off his talented singing voice with vocal performances that had crowds shocked." Cuts to random teenager with long blonde hair for an interview.

"This is what modern music has been missing for a long time! Mercury and the others put their whole heart into the music they played. It was simply astounding!" She says. Cuts to the news reporter.

"Could this be the start of something amazing? 1-A homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa seems to agree." Cut to Aizawa.

"They have potential in both paths, heroics and music. Whichever one they choose, they can go very far." He says, sounding bored. Cuts to B-roll of the performance.

"What will they do after this? Many fans answered in the poll we took saying that an album or a single would fulfill their needs for Queen, with 86 percent saying one of those answers. The other 14 percent wanted another show. But we will have to wait and see as they are students and are bound by certain restrictions imposed by UA and their budding careers as heroes. Will the world have to wait for the Queen to rise again, or will they strike while the iron is hot? One thing we know is that whenever it happens fans will be excited and ready." Cuts to Kendo, Mirio, and Eri.

"It'll be an adventure that's for sure. I'm excited to see where it goes." Mirio said with a smile, Eri nodding beside him.

"It's good to see that his confidence is up enough to go on a stage and perform like he did." Itsuka said "And we'll be with him, with them, for every step of the way."

"Yeah!" Eri shouted raising a fist with a smile. Cuts back to the news reporter who had a bigger smile than before.

"This is Amane Ami from MNN-12 signing off."

* * *

It had been a week since the cultural festival and Izuku has thought about nothing else other than Queen, and Itsuka when they went out that Monday night, but other than that, just Queen. He wanted to keep it going but didn't know how. An album would be a good start but he didn't know of any studios. He never asked Brian, nor did he think he ever would. He never thought that his music would blow up so fast or would ever blow up. The performance had over 20 million views and kept on growing with news reports about the "next big hero band" started popping up all over the country and some even in America and Europe. It was crazy to think about the many eyes that would be on him and the others if he kept going with this. But he wanted to continue, he wanted to see what heights they could reach, he was-

"Cool it there Mercury." Jiro said, startling him.

"I was-" he said shyly looking up at the purple haired girl.

"Mhm." She confirmed.

"Ha ha… sorry." He said covering the bottom half of his face in embarrassment.

"Jesus Deku." Bakugo muttered. Kaminari came from behind Jiro and sat on the desk to the side of the group.

"It's all good dude. Jiro's just got some exciting news." That perked up Izuku and Bakugo as they both sat up and looked towards the girl. She had a smile on her face.

"My parents have connections with some record labels. A lot of them are interested in Queen but they want to hear what a radio single or a song we make would sound like before we sign a record deal." She said, starting to get excited. Izuku was blank for a second before smiling and laughing in shock. Bakugo smirked before he noticed Kaminari notice. Kaminari smirked at Bakugo who huffed and turned away. "Well, what you think? You in?" She asked looking at both of them.

"Hell yeah I'm in darling!" Izuku exclaimed, standing up. "This is amazing, we got a chance!"

"Oh we got more than a chance Deku." Bakugo says from his seat. "We'll blow them out of the water with what we got."

"And what do we got?" Kaminari asked. The excitement died down as the three realized he was right. What do they have?

"Ah ha!" Izuku said, before rummaging through his bag. He then pulled out his music notebook and everyone knew what was in his mind.

"Oh hell no! They won't fucking play that!" Bakugo shouted.

"Oh hell yes! I'm so down to do that!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"How would we even do it?" Jiro asked.

"Jiro, asking the real question here." Kaminari stated with a chuckle.

"We can find a studio! I'm sure that Mr. Brian or your parents know of one." Izuku said excitedly.

"Is no one listening to me!?" Bakugo shouted again.

"It'll cost money though." Jiro pointed out.

"To use a friend's studio?" Kaminari asked.

"People have to make money somehow." Izuku said.

"Why is no one listening to me!?" Bakugo shouted again.

"How much can you sell the van that your dad gave you Bakugo?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, so now you acknowledge me!" He exclaimed frustrated.

"No, I just chose to ignore you." Izuku said plainly "So how much could you get?"

* * *

"Apparently the answer is 278185 Yen." Kaminari said holding some bills out in front of him. Bakugo looked on the verge of exploding. Jiro snickered as the salesman handed Izuku the last of the money.

"Here you are Mr. Mercury. My daughter and I liked the performance. You were very good." He said with a smile.

"We know darling, but you can tell her that her father just helped fund our first album." Izuku said with a smirk before walking off. "Now come on guys, you're making an album." Everyone watched him go. Kaminari chuckled and followed.

"I'm going to fucking kill him one day." Bakugo said before recoiling from Jiro patting his shoulder.

"No, you won't, you're enjoying this too much." She said as she followed Kaminari and Izuku. Bakugo grit his teeth before letting out a breath and a smirk.

"Whatever." He muttered following his bandmates. Leaving the very confused salesman alone in the hallway.

"An album?"

* * *

 _"…_ _Too late, my time has come, Sends shivers down my spine, Body's aching all the time, Goodbye everybody I've got to go, Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth, Mama, oh oh, I don't want to die, Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all…"_ He stopped playing the keys and looked towards the glass booth where Jiro, Kaminari, Bakugo, and Brian.

"That… that was good." Kaminari strained to say.

"I sounded like shit." Izuku said before sighing and standing up. "Jiro darling, you go now. Show us what you made." He walked to the door. Jiro stood up and opened the door. She patted his back awkwardly before going and getting her electric guitar. Brian watched as Izuku left the room in a huff.

"Do you know how to run the track?" He asked looking from Kaminari to Bakugo. Kaminari stumbled while Bakugo rolled his eyes.

"Go deal with the moody nerd, I got this." Bakugo said rolling his chair up to the mixing board. Brian nodded before following Izuku out the door. He found Izuku watching the wind rustle the trees and grass. Izuku was leaning against the fence with a water bottle. Brian sighs and walks to the fence right next to him.

"So… your time of the month?" He asked Izuku. Izuku chuckled dryly.

"How'd you guess?" Izuku paused "I'm sorry Mr. Brian."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Brian asked.

"I… I don't know." Brian looked at Izuku for a second. He was pursing his lips with a furrowed brow.

"What's wrong Izuku?" Brian asked. Izuku grunts in frustration and faces Brian.

"It should be perfect!" He exclaims "It needs to be perfect! This is our one shot and-"

"And yet you are making one of the most experimental songs I've seen in a long time." Brian said which shut him up. "I know how it feels Izuku. You write the lyrics. You write the music. You practice it. You record it, over and over and over until you get what you want, the quote un quote perfect take. Then you mix it. Make sound all pristine and now you think you're ready. You arrive to the studio and guess what, they don't like it." Izuku watched his teacher with rapt attention.

"You feel heart broken, it's your metaphorical baby that you want people to love it like you did. You wonder if it's something you did was wrong or if it's not good. You're afraid that people won't like it. Right?"

"… yea." Brian put an arm around his shoulder.

"It's nerve racking for sure, and with the millions of people waiting and wanting more Queen, it's tough. But that's the fun part, you want to make something that you love and if you put your whole heart into it, a lot of people will love it too. If it's something you love doing, don't let anxiety or fear ruin the joy of it." Izuku looked away and nodded. They stood silent for a moment before Izuku shrugged out of his arm and into a hug.

"Thank you." He muttered. Brian hugged him back.

"You're welcome Izuku." They let go of each other Brian smiled. "Now get back in there and make your baby." Izuku raised an eyebrow with a smirk as Brian sputtered. "What I-I mean was go-"

"I know." Izuku said turning around and starts walking towards Brian's barn studio. Izuku walks in the door as Kaminari was talking softly to Bakugo. Jiro was standing in the studio, messing with the tune on the guitar. "So, what'd I miss?" He said making his presence known. The two in the studio looked at him, Kaminari with an expression that read really, and Bakugo looked pissed.

"You done fucking moping around?" Bakugo asked. Izuku smiled.

"I was never moping Darling, I was simply catching my breath." He said.

"Don't call me darling." Bakugo muttered before turning to the microphone.

"Yo, jacky! Let's go one more time for Deku." He said into the microphone. Jiro responded by flipping of Bakugo before nodding. Kaminari rewound the tapes. "Ready?" Jiro nodded and Kaminari pressed play. Jiro played and while Izuku, who had sat down next to Bakugo, liked it, it wasn't what he was looking for. Once Jiro finished Izuku moved the microphone over to his side.

"That was pretty damn good. Brilliant." He said. Jiro moved her guitar to her mouth.

"Press the button Mercury." She said.

"It's right over there you fucking moron." Bakugo said pointing it out.

"I know where it is." He muttered to Bakugo before pressing down the button. "Knock Knock." Jiro gave him a thumbs up. "Good, good. So just, play it like you wrote it."

"Well I… I did, I wrote that part." She asked confused.

"You got to own it darling. It's almost perfect." He said.

"Almost perfect." Kaminari chuckled from his seat on the couch. Bakugo shushed him.

"Put a little more rock and roll into it, then… then we'll see." Izuku said.

"Alright I got it." Jiro said with a chuckle. Izuku was looking through his notebook for what was next.

"Oh… and then there's the operatic section." He paused and looked up at Jiro. He smiled at her. "You're gonna love it."

"The… operatic section?" Jiro asked. Izuku tensed up a bit and leaned back to the microphone.

"Well… I know it sounds crazy and…" He then went off into another muttering spree.

"Mercury I love it… I love it Mercury." Jiro then moved her guitar to her mouth once again. "Izuku, I love it." Izuku smiled at her.

"What have we got to lose?" He asked.

"Nothing." Jiro said with a smirk.

"If you say so." He turned around "Denki…" Kaminari hit the play button and Jiro nailed it. Once he stopped it, Brian started clapping.

"That, I have to say, was perfect Jiro." He said with a smile. Jiro was shocked for the rest of the day after hearing that from one of her idols.

Mercury

 _"_ _Galileo, (Galileo), Galileo, (Galileo), Galileo, Figaro…"_ Izuku stopped the tape. Kaminari surprisingly had the highest voice out of the four of them so they shoved him into the booth. "How was that?" He asked. Izuku looked into the room.

"Higher." He said. Bakugo groaned from the couch and Brian chuckled. Jiro pressed the button on the microphone.

"Can you go a little higher Jammingwhey?" She asked. Kaminari sighed.

"If I go any higher only dogs'll hear me." He said annoyed.

"Try it." Izuku said as he rewound the tape.

"Sorry, Mercury's go." Jiro said.

"Alright." Was all he said before giving it another go. _"Galileo, (Galileo), Galileo, (Galileo), Galileo, Figaro…"_ Izuku stopped the tape. "How 'bout that?" Izuku stared at the machine before hitting rewind.

"Higher." He said. Bakugo groaned again and Brian pointed his finger up and mouthed higher.

"Jesus Mercury, how many more Galileo's do you want? And did we even buy enough tape?" Kaminari asked.

"He wants to do a few more overdubs." Jiro turns off the mic before turning to Izuku "He is right though, we don't have much left."

"We could have not bought any if this studio wasn't old and decrepit." Bakugo moaned earning a scold from Brian. "Ask him if wants lunch or another roll of tape."

"Come on Kaminari, just a couple more." Jiro asked softly into the microphone. The others laughed when Kaminari started blushing.

"Say for me please." Bakugo chuckled. Izuku snickered.

"For me… please." She whispered into the microphone as she bats her eyelashes at him through the glass, which got Brian and Bakugo laughing there asses off. Izuku chuckled some more, watching Kaminari reach a new shade of red.

"Come on, let's get this done. Only a couple more." Izuku said as he hit play.

"A couple more jammingwhey, let's go." She said before turning off the mic and spinning her chair to Izuku's side with a light blush. Izuku chuckle and looked back to Kaminari who had gained his composure back.

 _"_ _Galileo, (Galileo), Galileo, (Galileo), Galileo, Figaro…"_

"One more."

 _"_ _Galileo, (Galileo), Galileo, (Galileo), Galileo, Figaro…"_

"One more."

"Fucking hell Deku."

 _"_ _Galileo, (Galileo), Galileo, (Galileo), Galileo, Figaro…"_

"One more."

"Who the hell is Galileo?"

"Some old astronomer dude, just shut up and sing."

 _"_ _Galileo, (Galileo), Galileo, (Galileo), Galileo, Figaro…"_ After 13 more tries Izuku looked over all the takes.

"We fucking good now?" Bakugo asked. Izuku nodded.

"We're good."

"Good, my nuts feel like they're in my chest right now." Kaminai said. Brian and Jiro snickered.

"You guys ready?" Izuku asked the other members. They both nodded and headed to the door. Izuku smirked and followed them, patting Brian on the shoulder as he walks by. All four of them crammed into the little booth that had been set up for Kaminari. He smirked at his band members before looking at Brian. "You ready?"

"Should be asking you that." Brian chuckled before hitting play. The music played and they all started singing their parts.

 _"_ _I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me, He's just a poor boy from a poor family, Spare him his life from this monstrosity, Easy come easy go will you let me go, Bismillah, no we will not let you go, let him go, Bismillah, we will not let you go, let him go, Bismillah, we will not let you go, let me go, (Will not let you go) let me go (never, never let you go) let me go (never let me go), Oh oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go, Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me for me for me"_ Kaminari dragged out the last me before the guitar part started playing. Kaminari, Izuku, and Jiro started jumping up and down and dancing as the guitar hit, accidentally falling and knocking over the boards they set up. Jiro and Kaminari started laughing as they fell over each other. Bakugo snickered and shook his head. Izuku was smiling from his seat on the ground at them and at Bakugo. He was glad that Brian talked some sense into him.

Mercury

 _"_ _Nothing really matters, Anyone can see, Nothing really matters, Nothing really matters to me"_ Jiro, Kaminari, and Bakugo were sitting on the couch in the office of a well renowned music executive Ray Foster. Jiro's dad parents, Kyokotu and Mika, were standing next to Mr. Brian who was sitting at the table behind the couch. Izuku was standing next to the radio mouthing along to the words. Ray was about to speak when Izuku held up a finger. _"Anyway the wind blows…"_ Izuku then motioned for Ray to speak.

"I'm not entirely sure that was the song that was promised to me?" He said in disdain. Izuku pushed himself off the wall and paced in front of the desk.

"No, it's better. Better than any other single that anyone else has promised you." He said. Kyokotu was dumbfounded at his actions as Mika sighed. They both liked the song actually.

"No way is that a single." Foster looks down at the paper. "A one Bohemian…"

"Rhapsody." Jiro filled in for him. He looked up at her with contempt.

"Rhapsody." He focused back on his sheet. "What the hell is it anyway?"

"It's an epic poem." Izuku said continuing his pacing in front of the desk.

"It's not a single, it goes on forever, six bloody minutes." He said and Bakugo snickered.

"I pity your wife if you think six minutes last forever." Izuku said with out hesitation. The awkward silence was filled with a glare from Foster, and more snickering by Bakugo and Kaminari. A cough from Mika brought them out of the silence. Ray's glare softened, but only slightly.

"No radio station will program it unless it's under four minutes period. And what is it about?" He asked sounding more and more exasperated. He looked at the rest of the band as Izuku stopped pacing and looked outside the window. "Scaramouch, Galileo? And ishmillah? Ismillah?"

"Bismillah." Izuku supplied. Ray looked at Izuku.

"Ow wow, Bismillah." He sneered. He turned back to the group. "Is that what it's about? Bloody Bismillah?"

"It's meant to be interpreted by the listener." Kaminari explained.

"It ruins the mystery if everything is explained." Jiro said.

"Seldom ruins artists." Ray slammed his fist on his desk. Everyone jumped. He then sighed. "Look kids, you're young, you don't know anything about the world of music yet. Your…" motions towards Jiro "…parents asked me if I wanted to see what the newest up and coming hero band could be and I said sure. Looked up the performance and liked what I say. Catchy radio songs, not what Bohemian…" Motions at the paper "…whatever the hell this is. This is my label and I say what goes. Make a new single song that's under four minutes and we may have a deal." Izuku then kicked the table, shocking everyone.

"We know what we have." He said.

"Look…" Jiro starts "…we don't want to be held down by some musical ghetto that describes bands, or fall into a routine."

"You can't describe Queen with one thing because it doesn't mean one thing." Kaminari added on.

"We are not going to be some fucking single making pop group. We will do what we want for the people who want it." Bakugo said, surprising the other members.

"We know Bohemian Rhapsody will be a hit." Izuku said leaning over Ray's desk "And we want it to be the new single."

"Look, I'm not going to argue the musicalship…ness of Bohemian whatever the-"

"Rhapsody." Izuku interjected. Ray glared at him before focusing back on the others in the room.

"But there is no way in hell that any station would play a six-minute song filled with nonsense words. Bismillah bullshit or not I gave you a chance and I'm willing to give you another one if you go out and make me a new single!" He exclaimed. Izuku stood up and walked over to the radio.

"We know what we have." He ejected the CD. "It's either Bohemian Rhapsody or we walk." Kyokotu was about to get up and interject bur Brian and his wife put a hand on his shoulder.

"He knows what he's doing." Mika said. That made him feel a little better.

"…Mostly." Brian added. That did not. Ray looked on in shock.

"Do you understand what you're doing?" He asked.

"Do you?" Izuku shot back. "People know the name Queen, but do they know yours?"

"Well of course they do." He said. Kyokotu now understood.

"That's not what he meant." Bakugo said which made Ray more confused. Brian decided to make it clear.

"Outside of the music industry, no one knows who Ray Foster is." He started "However, you say the name Queen, ears perk up." Izuku and the rest of Queen all grew smirks. "In the court of public opinion, your name means nothing compared to theirs." Ray, now finally understanding what he meant, seemed to ponder over this. He eyed everyone else in the room before shaking his head.

"A new single or you'll never get another chance at any other label again." He said as if it was one final option from him. Izuku smirked before waving goodbye with the CD.

"I don't take kindly to being blackmailed darling." As he was walking out, the other members got up and followed him. "You will always be known as the man who lost Queen." And they left. After a minute he sighed.

"This is why I never had kids." Ray muttered.

"They're teenagers." Brian offered. "No one knows what's going on in their minds."

"I would have agreed with you but then you tried to blackmail them." Kyokotu said with disgust. "Why would you try and blackmail teenagers?"

"Because they have talent!" He exclaimed. "They could have been the next big hero band."

"And they still will be." Mika said standing up. "Please don't try and threaten my daughter while I'm in the room." She then left after them with Kyokotu following close by with an awkward wave. Ray did the same then grunted.

"If they're not careful, mark these words, by the end of their time at UA, no one will remember their little side project band, and no one will remember the name Queen." As Ray said that a loud boom sound thundered through the office with a rock hurtling through the window and into the ceiling. "Christ!" Brian ran towards the window to see the band standing there and Bakugo smirking with a smoking hand. Ray ran up besides him.

"Been wanting to do that since I saw your fucking ugly ass face!" Bakugo shouted with the band snickering behind him.

"You little prick!" Ray shouted back.

"You got one! I bet that's why you can't last six minutes!" Izuku shouted gaining some laughter.

"You made a mistake Foster!" Jiro shouted as they started walking away with more laughter from the band and a chuckle from Brian. Ray shook his head and looked at Brian.

"He's just like his dad." Ray said.

"I know, it's now become almost uncanny." Brian chuckled.

"Couldn't stand him either." Ray sighed out. Brian laughed as he walked out of the office, remembering Smile with Freddie, John, and Roger. Maybe he should call Roger. He might be able to help.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello again! I know I'm late, finals week, I directed and shot a music video, and it's March Madness my favorite time of the year. There will not be another chapter next week as it is spring break and I will be on vacation. Sorry about the large delay's between chapters, life happens and there is not much you can do. As for what next. Roger Taylor will be joining soon and there will be more songs next time. I've read the reviews and I'm now adding it's a hard life to the set list and every song from my song list in chapter 5 will be in the story in one form or another. That's all I got really. Thank you for your patience and I'll see you all next time. Peace. -3008


	9. Chapter 9: Killer Queen

Chapter 9

"What the hell Brian, it's… 6 in the morning." Roger Taylor said groggily over the phone.

"It is… Oh right you're still in England." Brian said chuckling nervously. It was a little after 2 in the afternoon or 1400 in Japan. Some rustling on the other end and some soft talking to someone signaled that Roger was getting up from his bed.

"What do you want?" He murmured still sleepily.

"I got something or some band that will perk your interest." Brain said looking out on a park. It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon and he had nothing to do at the moment and decided to see if Roger would be willing to listen to his, in his mind, genius idea.

"Consider it peeked." Roger said still a little groggy but less.

"Freddie's boy started a band."

"Consider me intrigued. What was the chaps name again, Iz… Icarus?" Roger asked.

"Izuku, Izuku Mercury."

"Ahh right Izu- Mercury? I thought his last name was Midoriya?"

"It is, well was, he changed it for personal reasons. Anyway Roger, him and three other classmates of his at UA…" Roger let out a low whistle of acknowledgement as UA is a prestigious school around the world, not just in heroics but also in support and business. "… have started a band named Queen and Roger, you should see them. They are amazing."

"Really now? Is Izuku anything like Freddie?" Roger asked with some amusement and concern remembering their more flamboyant and wilder friend.

"Not off the stage, he was very timid until he met his now girlfriend-" Roger barked a laugh.

"That's ironic." Brian chose to ignore this.

"…and gained some confidence through his classmates. They have performed a show for the UA cultural festival and have the attention of a lot of people on them."

"That's dandy and all but what did you need to wake me up for?" Roger asked slightly annoyed.

"He and his bandmates insulted Ray Foster than threw a rock through his window before not signing with him." Brian said which got a hard laugh from Roger.

"Never liked that old prick ahahaha!" He continued laughing. Once he regained his composure he spoke again. "So how does some sweet revenge on the bearded Shrek wannabe involve me?"

"They need a producer for the album they want to make. Your company is still in search for a new talent and I think you would have to be dumber than you already are to miss this opportunity." Brian said with some excitement.

"So, you want me to fly out to Japan to hear Freddie's kid play in his little band and possibly sign him?" Roger asked a bit irked.

"No, listen to him first then make a decision. All his music is in English and he even covered one of our old songs from Smile and it sounded better than when we did it. Just YouTube Queen or Izuku Mercury and you'll see what I'm talking about." Brian urged. Roger mulled it over before sighing.

"I'll YouTube them and talk with the board before getting back to you. I'll try to call you around 10-11ish tonight, your time." He clarified. "Don't go falling asleep Brian." He paused for a second before sighing once more. "Should I tell Freddie?" That wasn't a question he thought would have been asked.

"I… If you want to then go ahead, I haven't talked to him since he said he had a fashion gig at a hero department for a shit ton of money." Brain said.

"He's better now. That little bastard pet he had actually had him on a leash and he finally cut it off. He's making an effort to change and he comes over every now and then to catch up with Irene and myself. He's also asked if we kept up with Inko and Izuku, it hurts to see his face when we say no." Roger explained with a melancholy tone. Brian pondered over it before chuckling.

"I think, it's been too long since I've talked to him. When he comes over to your place, write down my number and tell him about his family." Brain said with a smirk as he stood up.

"What else do I have to tell him other than about Izuku's band?" Roger asked. Brain's smirk grew into a smile as he watched Izuku and Itsuka walk down the park pathway opposite of him with the little girl, Eri, swinging from their hands laughing with glee.

"Well, let me tell you that…" and Brian told Roger the whole history of Izuku Mercury before he became Izuku Mercury.

* * *

"Let us hear it!" Ashido shouted, practically begging at Jiro's feet. Jiro looked down at the pink skinned girl in annoyance and disgust as she started shaking her leg.

"Let go of my leg damnit." She said struggling with each word until Ashido let go. "And no, not yet at least."

"Why not?" She whined voicing the complaints of the other 16 people in 1-A along with the 19 others in 1-B.

"Because, we want to make sure there's no copyright issues before we sign with a music producer darling." Izuku said not looking up from the couch, his face buried in his hero notebook. Ashido pouted and stomped over to him.

"That's stupid. Do I have to get Kendo to come and make you play it?" She asked.

"No." He said not even fazed "She's already heard it when I let Eri hear it as well."

"What!?" Ashido cried as Jiro snickered, taking a seat next to Izuku. "Why did you let her and not the rest of us?"

"Well, Eri is Queen's biggest fan and Kendo had heard part of it before UA so it was only right to let her listen to it." Izuku said still not looking up at her. Ashido hmph'd before sighing and sliding down the side of the couch.

"That's lame." She muttered.

"For you probably." Izuku joked gaining another whine from her and a snicker from Jiro. The front doors opened with Yaoyorozu and Todoroki walking in. Yaoyorozu's face lit up when she looked over at Izuku and Jiro. She turned to say something to Todoroki but he just nodded, motioned her over to the couch they were sitting on, and walked away. She smiled after him before walking over to the two band members.

"Hello Mercury, Kyoka." She said kindly. They both looked up.

"Hey Yaoyorozu/ Yaomomo." They both said.

"What's up?" Jiro asks. Yaoyorozu's smile brightens.

"My mother and father are holding an end of year celebration with a lot of their friends and they would like to know if you would like to come and play during the party." She said with a happy tone. Izuku raised an eyebrow as Jiro seemed to grow annoyed.

"Would we be getting paid?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, of course. Just as much as any one of the other bands that has played for my parent's parties." She said.

"When?" he asked.

"In two weeks, that Saturday night." She said. Izuku grew a contemplative look. He looked at Jiro out of the side of his eye to see that she had a sour expression on her face. Izuku hmm'd before looking back at Yaoyorozu.

"We'll talk with Denki and Kacchan about it and should get back to you by tomorrow." Izuku said. She nodded with a smile and walked away. Izuku then turned to Jiro. "So… any reason for the frown darling?" Jiro looked at him with a pissed off expression, not aimed at him, but at something else.

"I really, really hate her rich friends, if you can even call them friends." She said sourly "All they talk about is who they bang. It's like a freaking game where each girl one up's the other…" She then starts mocking them "Oh I got with so and so from this rich company. Well I got with this certain hero's son. I can top that with the time I got with this CEO's son and daughter." She threw herself into the couch, slouching down "It's just so annoying. It's like a status game and just because Momo is the only one who doesn't participate they talk all kinds of shit about her. It's just so… so Argh!" She growls before running a hand down her face. Izuku made a huh sound before thinking it over.

"You don't want to do it?" He asked.

"The problem is I do. Her parents are very nice and it'll be a good experience. Plus, we'd get paid." She muttered from her slumped positioned.

"Money's always nice." Ashido said from her position on the ground. Izuku and Jiro jumped and peered over the side to see the girl wave. "Sup."

"Forgot you were down there." Izuku muttered leaning back, ignoring the hey from Ashido. "So Jiro, what'll you do?"

"What'd you mean?" She asked confused.

"I don't know but are you going to do something about it?" He said. She sighed and slumped back down.

"Probably not." She muttered.

"I always found that, writing my problems helps with the frustration." He said absent mindedly opening his phone to send a text. Jiro thought about that, sat up a little, thought about it some more, sat up even straighter, smirked, got up and walked to the stairs. "Make the song a bit low key darling, not to rock and roll! No calling anyone out by name too!" Izuku shouted after her, not looking away from the Queen group chat. A few seconds pass before Ashido spoke up.

"You wanted her to make a song the whole time, didn't you?" She asked, leaning her head on the arm rest.

"Pretty much. This one will be recorded so you'll find it online. Now don't bother me about Bohemian Rhapsody." He said shoving her head lightly off the arm rest.

* * *

"I forgot how big your place was." Kaminari said as Momo lead Queen through her home. Bakugo and Izuku just gaped at the size of her home, they didn't know how rich she was.

'What did your parents do again?" Jiro asked. They walked down the large bronze colored hallway leading to a white walled ball room.

"They do advertising for hero agency's along with support companies. Grandma started it and it grew from there." She explained before her phone vibrated. She opened it and gasped. "Oh, if you'll excuse me, Shoto and Iida are here. I need to meet them. My parents should find you shortly. I'll be right back." As she turned and hurried back down the hallway. The four of them watched her go before Denki snickered.

"Shoto huh… wonder what's going on there?" He teased. They all shared a chuckled before walking towards the ball room. There were already a lot of people in the room, dressed up in fancy suits and dresses. The band walked in awkwardly and looked around. Izuku could fell a lot of eyes on them, mostly him and Bakugo. Jiro spotted and waved at Mrs. Yaoyorozu who noticed them and waved back before ending the conversation with another guest. Mrs. Yaoyorozu, or Momoka to many friends, was basically an older Momo but with blue eyes and short hair. She walked over and hugged Jiro.

"It's good to see you again Kyoka, and I am glad you came back for another part. I am sorry about last time." She said in a soothing tone. The three boys gave each other a look, the don't say anything look. Mrs. Yaoyorozu looked over at the boys. "It's very nice to meet you three, my name is Momoka Yaoyorozu. I must say that your performance was one of the best I have seen in a long time." She said sweetly. Denki nervously chuckled, Bakugo smirked, and Izuku smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am, we're glad to hear it from someone that is close to a classmate. It means more that way." He said with a light bow.

"Oh, you're to kind. I must say though, you were not as I expected Izuku Mercury." She said with a smile.

"How was I supposed to act?" He asked in a joking tone which made her giggle.

"Momo had said that you changed from a very nervous boy into a slightly less nervous boy, but the way you moved on the stage was not how I expected a nervous man to act." She said.

"I focus on the music and pleasing the fans darling." He said with a smile before blanking. Denki and Bakugo started to snicker and Jiro was trying to decide between laughing and punching him. Luckily Mrs. Yaoyorozu started chuckling.

"She also said that you had the best facial expression and she wasn't wrong." She said in-between giggles.

"Mother!" Momo called out, unknowingly breaking the mood. They turned to see Momo smiling while leading Shoto, a woman with white hair and red sprinkled through it along with Iida and the now retired hero Ingenium in a wheelchair. Momoka smiles.

"Well I must meet the son of the number two hero that she talks so highly about." Gaining chuckles from the band members. "Please don't hesitate to make yourselves comfortable on the stage. We'll have an allotted time for a couple songs that have lyrics as long as they aren't to rock and roll. The actual party will be starting in ten or so minutes. It was nice to meet you all." She waves as she walks away.

Once she is out of earshot "Trying to flirt with her mother huh?" Denki teased Izuku which got a blush and a stammered apology out of him as Jiro chuckled and Bakugo shook his head. They walked over to the stage which looked more like a theater stage with a white backdrop and red curtains hooked to stay in place. Izuku went over to the piano and tapped on the keys lightly as Jiro and Denki pulled out their instruments. Bakugo lightly hit each different drum. After the pre-checkup of the instruments Bakugo and Izuku sat down at a table while Denki and Jiro went to grab some drinks.

While it wasn't awkward, the silence was thick between them as they looked everywhere besides at each other… and also at the group of teenage girls staring at them from across the ball room. Izuku quickly gave the girls a look and regretted it as a lot of them gave him a very flirtatious looks and blew kisses over at him. He grimaced and looked away. Before he knew it two of them had made their way over to them. One to Bakugo and the other one to him.

"Hello Mercury." The red-haired one said in a sultry voice. He gulped and looked at her.

"Hi." He said meekly.

"Fuck off." Bakugo said rather loudly to the dismay of the black-haired girl talking to him. He wished he had the balls to say that right now.

"My names Nyoko Nori, but you can call me Nyo." The red-haired girl said, her voice dripping with sweet sultry honey. Izuku now wished he could run away.

"Nice to meet you." He again said meekly. She grabbed the chair beside him and sat down.

"So Izukun…" He groaned in his head "… How about we head somewhere else?"

"I-I still have a show to do." He said.

"And I'm dying to here you sing… in more than one way." Holy shit she was not beating around the bush. Jiro was right, they're all a bunch of whores. He was about to say something when Jiro and Denki came back.

"Oh… hey Nori, still a bit whorey I see." Jiro said causing said girl to scowl at her.

"Hello Jiro, you shouldn't talk like that with a flat ass chest like yours." She said with some now rotted honey. Jiro however was unfazed.

"At least I don't have a personality of a sex doll." She said smugly which got Denki to react with an 'Ohh' and Bakugo to snicker lightly. "And for the record you useless fucking toy, he has a girlfriend who he is very happy with." That got some more snickers from the other two boys and a look of worry from Izuku. Nori glared at her before standing up and huffing away, muttered curses under her breath. The black-haired girl stood up as well but looked back at the band and slightly bowed.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she hurried to catch up with Nori. Jiro huffed at them and sat in the chair that Nori was in.

"Damn slutty wastes of human life." She muttered before looking down. Denki looked a bit peeved at the girls before kneeling in front of Jiro to talk to her. Izuku let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding.

"Fucking deku, should have told them off like jacky did." Bakugo said.

"I wish I had the balls to do so like you did." Izuku muttered before watching Mrs. Yaoyorozu walk up to the stage. She smiled and welcomed everyone to the party.

"I had the pleasure of watching a performance from some of my daughter's friends that started up a band. It was a real delight when I heard that Momo had asked them to perform for us tonight. They won't be too loud, I hope…" that got some chuckles from the crowd "…Well it's my pleasure to introduce our entertainment for the night, the next hero band Queen." Appropriate applause came from the guest as the four students walked up on to the stage. Izuku reached out and shook Mrs. Yaoyorozu's hand who kindly shook it back. He smiled and looked out upon the excited teenagers and young adults and the less than excited older adults. He knew that they didn't like his flamboyance up on the stage but it was just who he was. His feet moved on their own he guessed.

"Hello everyone." He said getting a minimal reaction back. He pursed his lips before continuing. "Well as Mrs. Yaoyorozu said, we are Queen and are honored to play for you beautiful people. We will play some of our own songs before going into more instrumental pieces for more background music. But first…" He raised his finger in the air when he said this "… We have a never before heard song that our guitarist Kyoka Jiro…" motions to the girl who wave nonchalantly "… has written about some of her friends. This is Killer Queen." He sat down at the piano before taking a deep breath. He looked over to the others and they all nodded.

They snapped five times before he started singing and playing. " _She keeps her Moet et Chandon, In her pretty cabinet, "Let them eat cake", she says, Just like Marie Antoinette, A built-in remedy, For Kruschev and Kennedy, At anytime an invitation, You can't decline…"_ The lighter sound mixed in with little rock and roll but just the right amount was enough to capture the attention of most in the room. " _Caviar and cigarettes, Well versed in etiquette, Extraordinarily nice, She's a Killer Queen, Gunpowder, gelatin, Dynamite with a laser beam, Guaranteed to blow your mind, Anytime"_ The four of them were playing in perfect unison and it showed in there happy faces. The crowd of rich old people and their snotty children was slowly getting into it. Momo had smiled as Kyoka had said that they had a new song and she said it had acertain meaning but couldn't quite figure it out. Todoroki on the other hand had overheard the whole conversation between Mercury and Jiro that happened after Momo left and had a feeling what it was about. _"Recommended at the price, Insatiable an appetite, Wanna try?"_

Izuku looked out at the crowd and spotted Nori who was smirking at them. He then looked at Jiro who was smirking at her. The best revenge is the subtle ones. He thought as he continued to play and sing. _"To avoid complications, She never kept the same address, In conversation, She spoke just like a baroness, Met a man from China, Went down to Geisha Minah, Then again incidentally, If you're that way inclined Perfume came naturally from Paris (naturally), For cars she couldn't care less, Fastidious and precise…"_ Some of the teenagers had started dancing and swaying lightly as the older adults moved more towards the back near the refreshments table. 'Who cares about the opinion of a bunch of old farts anyway, our audience isn't in the building anyway… well mostly.' Jiro thought as she continued playing. This was her little revenge on a bunch of terrible people that were mostly a bunch of sluts and yet when she looked at her best friend who was trying to make Todoroki dance with her it gained a new meaning. It was, for Momo, a song about a powerful and badass female who could stand with the best of them. It was also a song for the other female hero trainee's like Kendo, Uraraka, and etcetera. Demeaning the bad and uplifting the good. She chuckled to herself as she looked down at her guitar to nail her big part. After she did Mercury picked it back up with his vocals.

 _"_ _Drop of a hat she's as willing as, Playful as a pussy cat, Then momentarily out of action, Temporarily out of gas, To absolutely drive you wild, wild, She's all out to get you, She's a Killer Queen, Gunpowder, gelatin, Dynamite with a laser beam, Guaranteed to blow your mind, Anytime, Recommended at the price, Insatiable an appetite, Wanna try? You wanna try?"_ They finished with an appropriate amount of applause from the teenagers and none from the older folks besides Momo's parents who were very supportive of Queen. Mercury bowed before moving on to the next song. Jiro picked up her acoustic guitar as he pulled the microphone out from the stand and stood in front of the stage ready to sing one last song.

While they played Love of My Life again, Jiro couldn't help but think about the look Momo had on her face while she was performing. It was a look of extreme happiness that she wanted to see on her friends face again. Whether it would be going out with Todoroki, or just singing another song for her it would be worth it. Screw the other meaning to her song. That was Momo's song as she was indeed a Killer Queen.

* * *

"H-hello." Brian said, answering his cellphone.

"Told you not to go falling asleep dumbass." Roger said chuckling. Brian perked up and slowly got out of the bed. He walked into the other room and sat on the couch.

"You said around 11 mate, its 2 in the morning." Brain muttered before shaking his head. "Anyway, what'd you think?"

"I'll be there next week to hear them live before making a decision, at least that's what the company says." Roger said. Brian's eyes widened.

"And what do you say?" He asked.

"As soon as I saw him on stage I knew we had to sign them. You're right, he is just like Freddie." Roger said with a chuckled. "This is our last chance and I know it'll work with these kids. Make sure they have at least five or six songs that are ready to be played and streamed live to the board back home."

"I'll get them ready. Text me more details for you flight and other travel plans."

"Can do… Brian."

"Yes."

"He cried when I told him." Brian remained silent "I only told him the minor details over the phone but he cried. I told him to look up what you told me to. He said he would and that he wants to hear more about them."

"Will you?" He asked.

"Yes. He missed them you know."

"I know… see you soon Roger."

"Bye Brian." The line then went dead as Roger slouched in his chair. Freddie Midoriya was once again coming back into his life. He'll make sure that he doesn't leave it on a bad note this time.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello again. Now that I'm back we'll be having chapters more frequently. There's not much to say other than the fact that this chapter isn't my favorite. It just feels blah. Anyway next time on Izuku Mercury, another song and Roger Taylor. Other than that, that's it and I'll see you guys next time. Peace. -3008

P.S. Thank you Puppycake for the insight on Bohemian Rhapsody. While I did a quick google search about the word, it was real interesting to hear it in the context of the song, so thank you for that. Also, I always assumed that it was part of Freddie's personalty quirks to say words like 'Darling' and 'Honey' a lot so I kept it for Izuku's personality as I didn't want him to be to similar to his canon counterpart.

* * *

Queen song list so far:

Don't Stop Me Now

Bohemian Rhapsody

Love of My Life

Keep Yourself Alive

Somebody to Love

Killer Queen


	10. Chapter 10: Roger Taylor and the Concert

Chapter 10

He was glad that his phone was on vibrate. Izuku was sitting in the UA theater room watching an older American movie that Pony liked a lot called Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse. It was a surprise to see all of 1-A, 1-B, the big three, some of the support, general education class, and the teachers all here to watch the movie. His arm was wrapped around Itsuka's shoulder as she leaned into him, mainly to get to he popcorn bucket on his lap. He was really enjoying the film but in the back of his mind, he was thinking about what Mr. Brian had said. 'Keep your phone on you, I'll need to talk to you soon.' So, when he heard the vibrations coming from his pocket, he unwound his arm from her shoulder and hander her the popcorn.

"Where're you going?" She whispered quietly. He leaned down to whisper back.

"I need to check if it's Mr. Brian. He said he needed to talk to me." He said. She nodded. He kissed the top of her head and shuffled his way out of the room, scooching past Hatsume who was annoying Iida with some weird silent popcorn popper machine thing and Tokage who was silently chuckling at them. He had to squeeze past Mirio who had Eri on his lap. Eri huffed at him, annoyed and the singer laughed silently. He patted her head as he passed while Mirio chuckled. Finally making it outside he pulled out his phone to see that he had one missed call from Brian. Just as he clicked on his contact info the call screen appeared with a picture of young Izuku and Brian.

"Hey Brian." He said as he walked to a nearby bench.

"Glad you kept your phone on you this time." He said with a chuckle. Izuku lightly blushed.

"You knew that, that was a bad time to call." He said in a fake annoyed tone before chuckling to himself.

"Got me there." Brian said. The older man then ruffled something before speaking again. "I spoke with an old bandmate of mine and your dad's, Roger, you remember him."

"Yea I do, what about?" Izuku asked.

"Well, he has a record label that while not doing too bad, ain't doing too good either." Brian said. Izuku made a huh sound before Brian continued. "Well, I told him about Queen and he watched your video's online. He likes, and I mean really likes, what he saw and he is flying out to watch you guys perform live." Izuku stood up quickly from his seat.

"You shitting me?!" He exclaimed.

"Eww… no. Anyway he'll be here in around five days and will be here for the weekend before flying back to London on that Monday. He said to have four to six songs ready to play. Just between you and me, have something a bit rock and roll, he personally likes that more so it'll sell him on the idea." He said. Izuku laughed and jumped up in the air.

"Oh hell yes! This is our shot! We have a-" He stopped when he saw Bakugo walking out of the theater with his phone in hand. "-Kacchan?"

"Deku?! The fuck you doing out here?" He asked in an angry but annoyed tone.

"Probably the same thing as you, taking a phone call." He said before raising an eyebrow. "Who are you talking to?" Bakugo gritted his teeth and turned away quickly.

"None of your damn business, that's who!" He exclaimed as he walked away from Izuku quickly.

"…Okay then." He said holding the phone back up to his ear.

"It's a girl. 1000 Yen that he's on the phone with a girl." Brian said with a chuckle. Izuku seemed shocked.

"Really?"

"Oh, one hundred percent. Anyway, I'm trusting you to tell the rest of the band and to get ready for Saturday. Understand?"

"Yes! Everything will go great! Just watch." Izuku said. Brian chuckled.

"That's the plan Izuku. I'll call you in a little bit."

"Alright. Talk to you soon." He said as he closed the call. He thought about going into the theater but Bakugo's semi-soft voice begged to differ. He walked to the start of the hallway that Bakugo was in and leaned against the wall to try and listen in.

"You don't have to fangirl about Queen illusions… Hell yea I know we're good… Don't bring that fucking nerd into this… Yes I know he's really good… Well… It hasn't been dull I'll say that much… We still haven't released any other songs but I have one I'm working on and we're still trying to get a record deal… Heh I threw a rock through the first guys window… He fucking deserved it too… Don't call me that… at least illusions isn't demeaning, fucking Bakubae is…" That's when he couldn't hold the chuckle in. "…hold on a second. Fuck out of here Deku!" Izuku chuckled some more as he poked his head into the hallway, waved, and hurried back to the theater.

* * *

"Okay, so what are we playing for the studio executive?" Jiro asked as she mindlessly strummed on the acoustic guitar. She, Izuku, and Denki were sitting on the stage behind the soundproof curtain, waiting for Bakugo to arrive. Izuku was busy in his notebook and Denki was on the Switch.

"Keep Youreslf Alive first, then Killer Queen, after that Somebody to Love, and lastly Bohemian Rhapsody… unless anyone else has any other ideas." Izuku said. Denki put the Switch down.

"How the hell will we play Bohemian Rhapsody?" He asked.

"That's what's practice is for." Izuku said looking up at him. A hand pulled back some of the curtain and Bakugo walked in holding some pieces of paper, clamped together by a binder clip. He chucks it at Izuku and sits on his stool. Jiro scoffs at him before looking down at the papers. Izuku unclips the papers and reads one of them.

"Champions of the World?" Denki asks turning around to face Bakugo.

"Yea what of it?" He scoffs.

"And bad mistakes, I've made some, I've had my share of dirt kicked in my face, But I've come through… Some of the words don't really work." Jiro said quickly reading through it.

"So what?!" He snarls.

"You've never written a full song, have you?" Izuku asks, standing up.

"This was my first try." He said through gritted teeth. "I… It was going to be called I am the Champion but I realized that Deku was going to be singing it so I changed it." That got some chuckles from the other members. Izuku smirked before picking up a pencil off of his music stand.

"We are the Champions sounds better doesn't it?" He asks Bakugo. The boy stayed silent. "I'm not going to make any changes to it unless you like it Kacchan." He said.

"Yes… It sounds better." Bakugo admitted.

"It's alright to admit that you're a bit out of your depth Bakugo." Jiro said.

"I ain't fucking out of my depth Jacky! I'm just… I haven't done it yet. Once I get the hand of it, I'll be a fucking writing machine!" He shouted. Izuku chuckled.

"We're a band and a team Kacchan, we're all here to boost each other." Izuku said with a smile.

"Besides, I'm actually liking it." Denki said. "Izuku, can you sing the chorus?"

"Yea, let me change some of the wording really quick." He said as he fixed some of the pronouns and verbs. After he was finished he showed his work to Bakugo who begrudgingly nodded. Izuku smiled before putting the lyric sheet on the closest music stand.

" _We are the champions, my friends, And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end, We are the champions, We are the champions, No time for losers, 'Cause we are the champions of the world…"_ The other members perked up, Jiro and Denki nodded in agreement, this could work.

"I like it. Now to figure out the instrumental." Jiro said as she put her guitar down.

"This'll kick some ass!" Denki exclaimed picking up his base. Bakugo scoffed.

"Of course it will, I fucking wrote it." He said arrogantly. Then turned to Izuku. "What all are we playing for the music guy?"

"Keep Yourself Alive first, then Killer Queen, Sombody to Love next, then We are the Champions, lastly is Bohemian Rhapsody." He listed.

"How the fuck we going to play Bohemian Rhapsody?" He exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Denki exclaimed as he motioned to Izuku who stood there smiling.

"That's what practice is for. And besides we got all week." Izuku said, still smiling.

"You better know what you're fucking doing." Bakugo said.

"I do… mostly."

* * *

"What the fu… You never told there'd be a crowd." Roger said a bit annoyed walking into the 1-A dormitory. All of 1-A, 1-B were there, along with Bakugo and Jiro's parents. Kaminari's grandfather and Inko were there as well. Eri was with the big three in the first ever Queen shirt that Momo had made for her. Brian chuckled nervously.

"I didn't know either." He said as he watches Kendo rushing his way.

"I'm sorry Mr. Brian, Izuku told me about it and I accidentally let it slip one day during lunch. I'm sorry." She bowed. Brian looked over to Roger who was running a hand down his face.

"Look, orange hair-" Roger started.

"Itsuka Kendo." She stood up as she said this.

"…Itsuka, I'm not that thrilled over this but I'll make do with what I've got. Make sure that everyone else is quiet during the performance, understand?" He asked her. She nodded and walked towards the front of the room to talk to the uninvited guests. Roger watched the girl leave in confusion.

"That's Izuku's girlfriend." Brian

"So, he likes red heads?" Roger asks which got a chuckle out of Brian.

"Something you and him have in common." Brian says as he starts walking towards the small crowd. He spotted Inko sitting next to Toshinori. Roger followed him and spotted the woman.

"Huh… she's gained a little weight." He said quietly.

"Not much though, Izuku having a friend and musical talent helped out a lot with her own mental state I think." He said as he gets her attention. She smiles and waves before seeing Roger. She stares at him before smiling widely. She walks over to the two men and hugs the blond one.

"It's so good to see you again Roger." She says. Roger who had frozen, now hugs her back.

"You too Inko." After they let go he motions away from her. "I've got to set up my stuff, but we'll have to catch up."

"Of course, of course. What are you doing for dinner?" She asks. Roger chuckles.

"If I'm guessing correctly, coming over to your house." Brian and Inko both laugh alongside him.

"I don't remember you being this smart." She jokes which earned another chuckle from Brian and a fake shocked gasp from Roger.

"Words hurt my friend." He said before snickering. "I've got to go, I'll talk to you after their performance." She smiles and nods before headed back to her seat with Brian who gave him a wave. Roger quickly sets up his camera and makes sure that it only gets the band. Itsuka was running behind and out of the gray curtain again, talking to everyone else, probably telling the others what he told her. He watched as Inko conversed with a very tall frail blond ma- holy shit that's All-Might! He took a couple breaths to compose himself. Just talk to him later… and not like a complete idiot. He watched Itsuka run behind the curtain before peeking her head out to look at him. He nodded at her and hit the record button, texting the other members that they were close to ready. She walked out and sat by a green haired girl. The other board members were all on the stream, watching it from their office in London.

The curtain hadn't moved yet but he could hear the rumble of the guitar start up. He recognized it as it was the guitar part from the first song that they played that the purple haired girl had wrote, Keep Yourself Alive if he remembered correctly. The curtain rose as the two guitarists were playing, the drummer was tapping his cymbals, but Izuku was in the center of the stage, bouncing his foot up and down, back facing the crowd, tambourine in hand. He turned on a dime, winked at the crowd, and started singing. He knew of Izuku's stage presence but his ability to put on a show was something that he and the whole board were astounded by. Well Roger's wish for a quieter performance died as the people in the crowd bought what Izuku was selling on stage by cheering and clapping. As the song was going on, he texted his closest friend on the board an apology. He got a text back saying that he shouldn't be, it sold the performance and his ability to captivate for the audience.

He wound down the song and bowed. The crowd of like 50 people applauded with it sounding like over 200 people. Izuku walked over to the piano and nodded at the others. One note and the startup of the second song, Somebody to Love. He remembered this song, as it was this song that confirmed the fact that they need Queen on their label. They played through it and Roger was receiving more texts about the band, all positive and praising his scouting skills. He smirked, silenced his phone and decided to watch the show without distractions. He also noticed that Izuku was showing off his vocal chords and range in this song, but who could blame him, he had a better version of Freddie's voice. The song ended and he motioned out to the band as the applause grew.

Once the applause died down all four members snapped their fingers before they started playing again. He heard a squeal from the crowd and chuckled. While this song was new to him, some people must have heard before. It had a nice tone, calmer for a rock song but catchy and kind of a song you'd want to dance to. Izuku stayed on the keys but his eyes shifted from the crowd to the purple haired guitarist and he realized that he had been focusing too much on Izuku and not enough on the other members, no fault to them, Izuku was just a whole different person on stage according to Brian.

He watched the purple-haired girl for a while and defiantly realized that it was not the others fault at all. She was calm and collected on the stage, but always wore a smirk. It spoke loads about her personality. Her skill was very impressive and he shouldn't be surprised. Brian told him about her parents and he had done some research on them. It's sad that he forgot her name. The blond-haired boy on bass was the weak link in the group. He was good, he couldn't deny that, but he wasn't great. He looked like someone had been teaching him for around a couple years and was still learning. Not a bad thing but a thing you should keep track of. He has a smile on his face though, a joyous, excited smile. He was always ready to learn and be better, that's what the smile showed him. The drummer was viscous, smacking the shit out of the drums when demanded which hurt the former drummer to see. But he never did anything over the top. Nothing super aggressive, a bit contradictory with his last thought but whatever, being confident in what he was doing. Maybe a little too confident when looking at his smile, an arrogant, almost feral grin.

"Now…" Izuku caught his attention "…for our second to last song, we have our newest, never before heard song, We are the Champions." He rolled his fingers and started singing. _"I've paid my dues, Time after time, I've done my sentence, But committed no crime, And bad mistakes, I've made a few…"_ He started singing softly and played softly on the piano with a soft bass line. _"… I've had my share of sand kicked in my face, But I've come through, And I need to go on and on, and on, and on"_ Now it picks up with guitar and drums, a harder rock anthem that Roger was hoping for personally. _"We are the champions, my friends, And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end, We are the champions, We are the champions, No time for losers, 'Cause we are the champions of the world…"_ And he loved it. Proclaiming to the world that, hey, we're here, and we're starting up top and staying there.

 _"_ _I've taken my bows, And my curtain calls, You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it, I thank you all"_ Izuku blew a kiss out to the crowd at the end of that verse before continuing which elicited a chuckle from Roger. This kid was good on stage. _"But it's been no bed of roses, No pleasure cruise, I consider it a challenge before the whole human race, And I ain't gonna lose, And I need to go on and on, and on, and on…"_ He really liked the involvement of the whole band in the vocals, it gave the songs that did that a… he didn't know how to put it but it was a unique but good feeling to the song. After singing the chorus two more times, with a bunch of teenagers joining in which made the other board members laugh and become more excited realizing their desired demographic, the applause was that of at least 500 people. The members bowed before turning to one another and talking off microphone. After a couple seconds Izuku sat back down on the piano stool. The bassist ran off and grabbed some chimes setting them next to the drummer, The guitarist was fixing her and the bassists mic, and the drummer was taking a drink of water. Izuku was staring straight ahead, taking deep breaths in and out. What were they going to do?

He looked out at the crowd, making eye contact with several people before landing on Brian. Brian just nodded. Izuku smiled and looked at Roger who was eyeing him with some confusion. "You're in for a show darling." He said with a wink. Roger just shook his head and chuckled. Just like Freddie.

"No?!" A girl with pink skin cried out. "You're doing it?!" She stood up from her chair and leaned over a student with a bird heads chair. That outburst got a murmur from the crowd before a realization met with cheers and shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Izuku said with a smirk before looking back to his bandmates. They all nodded at him and he turned to his microphone.

 _"_ _Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, No escape from reality, Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see, I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy, Because I'm easy come, easy go, A little high, little low, Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me…"_ Izuku then played the piano and everyone was quiet for once as everyone had one thought on their mind, what was this going to be.

 _"_ _Mama, just killed a man, Put a gun against his head, Pulled my trigger, now he's dead, Mama, life had just begun, But now I've gone and thrown it all away, Mama, oh oh, Didn't mean to make you cry, If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters"_ He was intrigued now, the soft instrumental with the softer voice of Izuku made it seem like a slow song and the words were interesting.

 _"_ _Too late, my time has come, Sends shivers down my spine, Body's aching all the time, Goodbye everybody I've got to go, Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth, Mama, oh oh (anyway the wind blows), I don't want to die, Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all…"_ The second verse was more rock and roll but felt around the same until the end of the singing. The guitarist went into a hard rock solo. A scream is heard from likely the girl's father, which garnered a chuckle from the audience and himself. Then it stops abruptly with Izuku repeatedly tapping one key.

 _"_ _I see a little silhouetto of a man, Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the Fandango…"_ What the fuck was this? …He could learn to love it. _"Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me, Gallileo, (Gallileo), Gallileo, (Gallileo), Gallileo, figaro, magnifico…"_ So, the bassist had the highest voice then.

"Hell yea Kaminari!" A boy with a flat face and black hair said which got a laugh from the audience. Most of the crowd has seemed to buy the song and it's weird… opera section?

 _"_ _I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me, He's just a poor boy from a poor family, Spare him his life from this monstrosity, Easy come easy go will you let me go, Bismillah, no we will not let you go, let him go, Bismillah, we will not let you go, let him go, Bismillah, we will not let you go, let me go, (Will not let you go) let me go (never, never let you go) let me go (never let me go), Oh oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go, Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me for me for me"_ This was a song for the people who like to laugh, sing, and have a good time together. This was a song that people could bang their heads to in a car. This was a song for the youth. This… this was a song… this was the song that Ray hated… prick. He loved it now. Then it went back to full hard rock again with drums, bass and guitar. Izuku had now popped off of the stool and pulled the microphone out of the poll with the upper half still attached and jumped to the center of the stage.

 _"_ _So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye, So you think you can love me and leave me to die…"_ He spun and danced getting the crowd back into it. He clapped them on and motioned for everyone to stand up, which they followed. _"Oh baby can't do this to me baby, Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here…"_ Izuku kept on dancing with the band continuing to play. The crowd of teenagers seemed to be loving every second of it. They then toned it down and Izuku started slumping to the floor while the backing vocals ohh'd him on.

 _"_ _Nothing really matters, Anyone can see, Nothing really matters, Nothing really matters to me, Anyway the wind blows…"_ There was a piano that was playing but not from him as he slumped down onto his back, microphone up in the air. The verse had finished and he acted like he dropped dead with the curtain closing in front of him. Kid had theatrics that's for damn sure. The crown of 40 now sounded like 1'000 as they cheered, screamed and applauded. The curtain rolled back and all four members were linked with arms over each other's shoulders and did one bow together which elicited more cheering. They stood up and Izuku looked straight at him and panted out "How was that?" Roger chuckled as the place quieted down, all turning to look at him. He smiled at them.

"You're signed."

* * *

 **AN:** Hello again. Nothing much to say here except that again, I'm not overly proud with this one. Lack of proper planning brought me this and the fact that I can't describe music or concerts all that well, but I'll do my best. I have the story all planned out now so it'll be around 27 chapters long. That's all guys and gals, I'll see you all next time. Peace -3008

* * *

Queen song list so far:

Don't Stop Me Now

Bohemian Rhapsody

Love of My Life

Keep Yourself Alive

Somebody to Love

Killer Queen

We are the Champions


	11. Chapter 11: You're My Best Friend

Chapter 11

"Feel Good Inc. is better than Clint Eastwood! No ifs, ands, or buts about it!" It was a normal Friday afternoon for Queen. Izuku was sitting on the piano, half writing and half listening to the argument. Jiro and Bakugo were starting to get heated about the best Gorillaz song. Denki was just watching them, well more Jiro than Bakugo but he was watching.

"The fuck you thinking jacky? Did the Pikachu rip-off shock you so hard you matched his own stupidity? Clint Eastwood is obviously better!" Bakugo argued.

"No, I just have a good taste in Gorillaz songs. While Clint Eastwood is good, it is not better than Feel Good Inc." She shot back crossing her arms.

"You ain't even sort of right. Feel Good Inc. top ten at least, number one, not even in your dreams." He said. Jiro looked annoyed before she spotted Izuku snickering.

"Mercury! Which songs better? What song is the best Gorillaz song?" She asked and all eyes turned to him. He looked up at them before shaking his head.

"On Melancholy Hill." He said like it was obvious. Both parties involved groaned, Jiro in exasperation, Bakugo in annoyance. Denki just chuckled.

"Come on Deku, On Melancholy Hill? That's your favorite?" Bakugo said while groaning.

"No, that would be Empire Ants. I personally think Plastic Beach was their best album and On Melancholy Hill to be their most well-known and best song on that album." He said closing up the notebook and pulling out his phone. Jiro and Bakugo relented that he had somewhat of a point. Jiro then turned to Denki.

"Your favorite jammingwhey?" She asked. He frowned at the nickname he didn't like but liked at the same time.

"I think that Strobelite is underrated." He said a tad meekly as it was Humanz that got him into the band in the first place. Jiro stared at him before nodding in approval.

"Fair enough." She said.

"If we're talking underrated…" Bakugo started "Then it's obviously Kids With Guns along with Fire Flies." he said which got a groan from Izuku and Jiro.

"Tomorrow Comes Today and Stylo." Jiro said.

"Empire Ants and El Mañana." Izuku said. Bakugo was about to retaliate but Izuku through up a hand. "Before we can start this riveting musical… debate, I've got to go, I'm taking Itsuka to the new music museum tonight." Jiro perked up at that.

"Hey, I'm going there with my parents too. Maybe we could meet up?" She said. Denki slightly scowled at that. He knew he shouldn't be jealous but he couldn't help it.

"For a little while, it's kind of date night." Izuku muttered with a light blush. Jiro laughed.

"Even though you can sing and dance all over a stage without a problem, talking about your love life can get you to blush. I'll never get you Mercury." She said throwing an arm around his shoulder. He chuckled lightly.

"The right person will do that to you." He said with a soft smile.

"God, can we stop with the cheesy shit." Bakugo muttered as he started picking up his notes.

"And what're you doing tonight?" Jiro asked him flipping her and Izuku around.

"None of your damned business! That's what!" He yelled back.

"He's working out with Kirishima before calling his parents." Denki said with a chuckle as he started doing the same. Bakugo let off a little firework as he rounded on him.

"How the fuck you guess that? Wonder what you're going to do, cry that your perv partner is in detention?" He sneered at him. Denki quirked his mouth to the side with a look that was a sad 'really' look.

"No actually, I'm going to do a light jog before seeing if Sero is free. If he's not then I'll probably do homework and give my grandfather a call." He said. It was silent for a minute before Jiro coughed.

"Well… see you guys tomorrow. Firecracker…"

"The fuck you-"

"Mercury."

"Bye darling."

"Kaminari." She said with a soft smirk as she moved the curtain out of her way and hopped down the stage. Kaminari smiled after her before sighing after she left.

"Fucking hell dude, just ask her out already." Bakugo grunted annoyed which got Denki to jump and turn to face him.

"W-what are you-" He started to say before being interrupted again.

"Denki… don't try to deny it. You've liked Jiro for a while now." Izuku said. Denki tried to deny it with just expressions but couldn't speak up to defend himself. He sighed and slumped down.

"How long?" he asked.

"Since recording Bohemian Rhapsody." Izuku said.

"Fucking forever." Bakugo muttered. Denki just sighed again before standing up.

"She's just… she is just so cute." He said Bakugo looked at Izuku who just waved him off. "She gets really excited when she talks about music. She hates that she does it but I love it. She gets easily flustered whenever anyone compliments her and that's adorable. I love her snark and her sass. She is able to put up with anyone's shit, including yours Bakugo. She knows who she is and I love that about her. I love spending time with her whenever I get a chance. But when she's on stage or doing hero work I find that I can't take my eyes off her. She is so beautiful when she's determined and driven. She-"

"Ugh, please stop with the mushy shit." Bakugo says sarcastically "We get it, you're in love. Congratulations. Now are you going to pussy foot around it or are you going to do something about it?"

"Nothing!" He exclaimed getting shocked looks from others. "Nothing." He muttered again.

"Why?" Izuku asks.

"Because, she deserves better." That got two groans "She always puts me down with that stupid nickname, Jammingwhey. I hate it and love it at the same time. It's from her, but the way it's used just pisses me off sometimes. I'm one of the last in the class, and I'm barely a bass player. She could replace me with someone else who could play and it wouldn't make a damn difference. She deserves someone better than me, hell, I couldn't give a shit if it's a woman, just someone better than me." He looked up from his self-deprecation rant to get slapped once and punched once. "Ouch, what the hell guys?" He asked rubbing his cheek and stomach. Izuku had an annoyed look on his face and Bakugo had a pissed expression.

"Really? You're asking why?" Izuku asked.

"Listen up Pikachu because this is the last time you'll hear something like this from me! Got it?" Bakugo exclaimed. Denki nodded. "Good, now listen up. She likes you back. Whether or not you think you have earned is not up to you. She likes you. She likes your commitment to Queen. She likes your humor and effort. She likes your bravery and courage to become a hero even with a serious drawback on your quirk. She likes your attitude change over these months, not hanging around the micro perv as much and the focus you have shown to not only this, but to becoming a hero and school. She fucking likes you back." Denki was in shock, as was Izuku but in less shock than the lightning boy.

"Ar-are yo-"

"Yes I'm serious you dumbass!" He shouted. "Just saying that you'll do nothing will fucking hurt you and her in the end! So, figure out what you're going to do and just fucking do it! You have nothing to lose!" He exclaimed before storming off the stage. The two remaining members just watched him leave before turning to each other.

"I got my best friend to lose though." Denki muttered.

"I did." Izuku said quietly "But it all worked out in the end and I believe that it'll work out in the end for you two. Falling in love with your best friend is an amazing feeling darling." He said before smiling at him, patting him on the shoulder, and walking off the stage. Denki sat in silence for a couple second before chuckling softly and smiling.

"My best friend huh… I like that." He said before grabbing a note book. He flicked the lights off as he walked off the stage. He started humming to himself. _"You're my best friend."_

* * *

"Listen up dumb shits, Brian just called and says that we should have around 10-12 songs done before summer break as he wants a summer release for sales or some shit. So how many do we have right now?" Bakugo asked to the confusion of Izuku. The band, minus Denki were on the stage again, preparing for practice.

"He talked to me but you-"

"Shut up and answer the damn question nerd!" He shouted. Izuku rolled his eyes.

"We should have around seven at the moment." Jiro said sitting on her stool. "Where the hell is Jam-"

"Eight!" Denki said pushing open the curtains not bothering to close them all the way as he walked over to the rest of the band. "We got eight songs because I just finished one." Jiro looked at him with interest and confusion as Izuku held out his fist for a fist bump with Bakugo who only shoved it away with a growl.

"Fuck out of here." He muttered quietly which got Izuku to chuckle.

"You wrote one?" Jiro asked, drawing back the attention of the drummer and singer.

"Well yea. I felt as though it was my turn to write one so I did." He said with a smile handing out papers to Izuku and Bakugo, before handing Jiro her own set of papers. Izuku and Bakugo looked through them with a critical eye before Izuku smiled.

"Looking good Denki."

"Tch… could be worse." Bakugo muttered moving over to his bench.

"What's this about anyway?" Jiro asked. Denki smirked at her.

"That's for you to figure out." He teased as he moved to grab his bass. "But I say we try it out once and decide, what do you think?" He asked mainly Jiro as Izuku and Bakugo figured out what was happening. She looked at the paper before turning to the other members who both nodded.

"Let's give it a go jammingwhey." She said. Denki's mouth twitched but nodded.

"Sweet. Let's go!" he said. After a couple seconds of preparations, they tested out multiple beginnings before deciding on one. After that was done Denki looked over to Izuku who nodded.

" _Ooh, you make me live, Whatever this world can give to me, It's you you're all I see, Ooh, you make me live now honey, Ooh, you make me live…"_ Izuku sang, with the other three joining in at certain parts.

 _"_ _Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had, I've been with you such a long time, You're my sunshine and I want you to know, That my feelings are true, I really love you, Oh, you're my best friend…"_ As the song goes on Jiro notices something off. Mercury isn't singing, Denki is and he's looking straight at her as he does. Mercury is focusing on the piano and Denki isn't playing his bass at all… did she get the wrong notes.

 _"_ _Ooh, I've been wandering 'round, But I still come back to you, In rain or shine, You've stood by me girl, I'm happy at home, You're my best friend…"_ He sings as if he's trying to get a message across to her. She knew he was a good singer, not on Mercury's level but good, but this was better than any singing he has ever done. Why? _"Ooh, you make me live, Whenever this world is cruel to me, I got you to help me forgive, Ooh, you make me live now honey, Ooh, you make me live…"_

 _"_ _You're the first one, When things turn out bad, You know I'll never be lonely, You're my only one, And I love the things, I really love the things that you do, Oh, you're my best friend…" '_ Wait… wait… was he… he… he is… is this a confession song?' Jiro thought to herself. As if to confirm it he nodded at her with a smile. Her expression must have given it away. He was actually doing it. She laughed through some small tears. Took him long enough. Denki smiled at he before singing again. _"Ooh, you make me live, I'm happy at home, You're my best friend, Oh, you're my best_ friend _, Ooh, you make me live, You're my best friend"_ As he finished he pulled the bass off of him and focused on finishing the song. She couldn't believe he was doing this, even after all the shit she puts him through, the insults, the discouragement, the scathing remarks, damn she was really rude to him wasn't she, how did he ever fall fo-

"I know you have realized it by now." He says softly, breaking her out of her thoughts. "I wasn't going to do anything about it because I believed that you deserved someone better than me. But Bakugo and Izuku helped me out with that. I knew that I wanted to do something special for you, but I didn't know what until I remembered what Izuku did. While not very original this song is meant for you, and every word I wrote, sang, and played is true. I do love you and I do believe that you are my best friend. So, there is only one last thing I have to ask… Will you go out with me?" His confidence became sheepishness with the last question. Jiro just stared at him with wide and watery eyes. She couldn't believe that a few sentences freed her from most of the worries she had. He doesn't mind her sass, rudeness, or the insults, should she tone them down, yes, but she realized what he saw her as. His best friend that he was in love with… and she feels the same.

She walked over to him and stared up into his bright, hopeful yellow eyes. She smirked as she pulled his head down into a kiss. Denki floundered for a bit before melting into it, placing his hands around her waist. Izuku gave a little cheer and even Bakugo had a smile on his face. Once they pulled apart she spoke "Took you long enough Denki." He smirked back at her.

"It sure did Kyoka." He said in return. "We'll practice later, want to get some food."

"I think they won't object." She said motioning to the other members.

"They won't. Let's go." He said wrapping his arm around her waist as they walk out together. She pulled back the curtain to see the whole class standing there, phones out with huge smirks on most of their faces.

"Sooooo… how'd it go?" Ashido asked teasingly to the frozen couple.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello Again. So we finally have the Kaminari x Jiro paring done and yay! John Deacon originally wrote this song for his wife so I thought it would be right for Denki to write it as a confession song for Kyoka. Two more chapters before the end of the album which I'm still very excited for this work to continue to grow. While it is a shorter chapter I think it is good where it ends. Next up will be two more songs and maybe some fluffy moments, i'll see what I can do about it. Anyway that's all I have at the moment. So peace- 3008

P.S. What's your favorite Gorillaz song? Mine is a toss up between Stroblite and Fire Flies.

* * *

Queen song list so far:

Don't Stop Me Now

Bohemian Rhapsody

Love of My Life

Keep Yourself Alive

Somebody to Love

Killer Queen

We are the Champions

You're My Best Friend


	12. Chapter 12: This Thing Called Love

Chapter 12

"I can't help you if I don't know what the song is about Kacchan." Izuku said a tad bit annoyed. Bakugo tsk'd and shoved the papers into his chest.

"Just look it over damn it." He growled. Izuku rolled his eyes before grabbing the papers. He looked them over with a detailed eye and was surprised at what he read.

"Is this another confession-"

"It sure as shit ain't! I don't have time to waste if I want to be number one!" He exclaimed. Izuku raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Then who is this for? You don't write something like this unless it's for someone." He states. Bakugo growled before lowering his eyes and turned his head away, mumbling one word. "Who-"

"My parents alright! It's mostly for my parents!" He said. Izuku was taken back. He knew of the relationship he had with his parents looked a bit testy at times but they showed their love in… unique ways to say the least.

"That's… that's actually very sweet." Izuku said a bit shocked.

"Shut the fuck up Deku! I ain't sweet! It's… it's a thank you because they are not getting shit from me once I become number one." He said with a huff. Izuku chuckled.

"We both know that, that's straight up not true but I'll help you darling. We can tweak the words a bit so it doesn't totally sound like you wrote it and then we can show Kyoka and Denki later." Izuku offered.

"As long as they aren't sucking face when we go behind the curtain." He growled out tossing a pen onto the table to his left. Izuku awkwardly laughed.

"Yea… that was awkward." He said.

"You just had to make a joke didn't you." Bakugo said as they walked to the couch by the table.

"Well… yea." He joked with a chuckle. Bakugo smirked and shook his head.

"Dumbass." They both sat down on the couch. Izuku placed the papers down and was about to start writing ideas before he thought of something.

"Will you tell your parents?" He asked.

"Tell them what?" Bakugo asked before realizing what he meant "I… I'm not sure yet. Let's just fucking play it first, then I'll decide."

"Fair enough…" Izuku said as he went to write down his ideas and again stopped himself.

"What now Deku?!" Bakugo asked annoyed.

"You said this song was mostly for your parents… are you sure this isn't a-"

"Just write Deku."

"You were on the phone with someone last month during the movie and you seeme-"

"Fucking write Deku!"

"Ahh gotcha…" Silence and work for a minute before Izuku spoke up again "Illusions?"

"You're fucking dead." A chase gave way.

"I was right!"

"Let me kick your ass Deku!"

* * *

"What did you call us down here for brat?" Mitsuki Bakugo asked, rather annoyed. She had a lot of work that needed to be done.

"Let's be calm dear, he might actually have something important to tell us. Plus, it's the first time we've seen him in a while." Masaru said trying to calm the almost inevitable shitstorm that was going to take place. They walked into the living room of their home to see Katsuki standing by their Bluetooth speaker, grumbling to himself with some sparks coming out of his hands. "Damnit." The older Bakugo male mumbled.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing Katsuki!? Don't go blowing up the damn speaker! Your father got me that for Christmas!" Mitsuki shouted, storming her way over to her son.

"Shut up old hag! He should have gotten one that was easier to work then!" He shouted back before being smacked on the top of his head.

"Stop with the name calling you little shit!" She shouted.

"You're the one who is name calling here!" He shouted as he raised his head, trying to secretly rub the spot he was hit with his hand.

"Umm… before this blows out of- snk." Both mother and son turned, and deadpanned at Masaru who had just snickered at his own unintentional pun before continuing his train of thought "-Why were you by the speaker son?" Katsuki looks away.

"We made a new song, and I wanted to play it for you two first." He said roughly, as he ripped himself away from his mother. "I was just trying to remember out how the hell this piece of shit works again." Masaru and Mitsuki were both shocked. He didn't speak about queen until Mitsuki pried it from his mouth and then had to force him to give them tickets to the cultural festival. Ever since that day both of them have been very supportive of his music. They have also seen a slight attitude change in him, he was like five to ten percent less rough with them and others, which to them was amazing. This might be the first big step in his ability to speak without shouting all the time.

"Oh, that's great!" Mitsuki exclaimed with a smile "Do you know where the bluetooth button is on the-"

"Found that bitch but it connected to your phone and I can't un-connect it." He said with a huff. The woman chuckled and pulled out her phone and unconnected it. He said a small thanks before connecting it. Mitsuki took a seat to Masaru's left on the couch as Katsuki took the seat opposite of them as he went to find the song. Once he found it he pressed play and sunk back into his chair. Soft guitar started up as it was not a hard rock and roll song.

 _"_ _This thing called love, I just can't handle it, This thing called love, I must get round to it, I ain't ready, Crazy little thing called love…"_ Izuku's voice sang through the speaker. Mitsuki smiled as she remembered an old American artist that Inko introduced her to which she really liked. This song sounded like one he would do. Masaru smiled but more softly. He knew his wife liked the tone and sound of the song but his eye was on Katsuki. His son was nervous. It wasn't obvious, but he could tell. He must have had a larger hand in this one than the other songs they have made so far… besides the Champions' song.

 _"_ _This thing (this thing), Called love (called love), It cries (like a baby), In a cradle all night, It swings (woo woo), It jives (woo woo), It shakes all over like a jelly fish, I kinda like it, Crazy little thing called love…"_ Katsuki nervously watched his parents. He tried to replicate the sound to appeal to his parents and so far, it had worked. He knew his mom liked the sound but he wouldn't know how she would react if he told them that he wrote it. Even though his dad was figuring out as the song went on. His dad wasn't an idiot that was for damn sure.

 _"_ _There goes my baby, She knows how to rock 'n' roll, She drives me crazy, She gives me hot and cold fever, Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat…"_ While Katsuki himself had never been in love or any other shit like that, Deku had a hand in describing what it was like, along with stories from his parents when he asked when he was younger and cared… more than he did now.

 _"_ _I gotta be cool, relax, get hip, And get on my track's, Take a back seat, hitch-hike, And take a long ride on my motorbike, Until I'm ready, Crazy little thing called love…"_ This was the main part that made it sound like Deku had wrote it. Big Hands likes motorbikes and other shit like that. Who knew?

 _"_ _I gotta be cool, relax, get hip, And get on my track's, Take a back seat (ah hum), hitch-hike (ah hum), And take a long ride on my motorbike, Until I'm ready (ready ready), Crazy little thing called love…"_ Katsuki had all but confirmed it for him. He wrote this song. Maybe he had some help but he did write this song. The other unanswered question was why show it to them? Why not the girl he wrote it for, which would be the first question out of Mitsuki's mouth once she found out her son wrote it. His too most likely.

 _"_ _This thing called love, I just can't handle it, This thing called love, I must get round to it, I ain't ready, Ooh ooh ooh ooh…"_ After that last verse Izuku repeated the title of the song as the song fades away. Mitsuki smiled as she lightly clapped.

"You guys did a really good job. I'm proud of you!" She said with a smile. Katsuki blanked then blinked before scoffing.

"Of course, we did. I wouldn't accept anything less." He said dismissively. Masaru chuckled.

"I wouldn't either if it was my song either." Masaru said still chuckling as he watched his sons eyes open wide. Mitsuki's eyes widened as she looked in-between him and his son before gasping.

"You wrote that?" She asked to which Katsuki growled back "Stop growling like a fucking animal and answer the damn question!" She exclaimed, taking off her sandal and throwing it at him.

"Ow what the-" Mitsuki aimed the other sandal "Alright, alright, yes I wrote it. There happy?"

"Yes I am." She said putting her other sandal on the ground. "I'm also even more proud of you. You don't usually show emotions like this and for you to write a song that's about love is, and having it be good too, is amazing. That being said…" her face turned into a teasing one "…Who's the girl?" Katsuki scoffed as he looked away before sighing and looking at them.

"There's not really a fucking girl, it's more about you guys." He said as if that would end the conversation. Which did not as the older Bakugo's reeled in shock.

"Wh-what?" Masaru asked. Katsuki looked away.

"It's a song I wrote about and for you and mom. I… It's…" Masaru saw that his son was struggling to say anything about it. He shook of his shock and stood up.

"Don't say anything Katsuki, that song said enough. Thank you Katsuki. I really mean that." He said earnestly. Katsuki looked at him and for the first time in what may be years, his son actually smiled, not a smirk or sadistic smile, but a real genuine soft smile.

"You're welcome." Katsuki said. They stared at each other in silence for a minute before Mitsuki piped up.

"You said the song was for us but you said there wasn't really a girl… which means…"

"Don't even fucking begin you old hag!" Katsuki shouted which then got Mitsuki shouting. All Masaru could do was chuckle, his crazy little family with their own crazy little thing called love. Kind of ironic but hey… he wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello again! So instead of a long chapter, I'll give you two back to back, shorter chapters. Does that work for you guys. The next one will be tomorrow. Think of it as a make up for no chapter last week. So, I actually like this chapter as it deals with Bakugo and his family life and how Queen is affecting him. A bit more personality of his father as he is thrown to the side in the show so far. The song being for his parents changed the origin drastically with, in the actual history of the band, as Freddie Mercury wrote it in ten minutes in his bathtub as a sort of tribute to Elvis and the Rockabilly style. And with Inko and Mitsuki both liking Elvis... it just works. Next chapter will be more focused on the other two members as this one was focused on Izuku and mainly Katsuki. Anyway I'll see you guys tomorrow. Peace. -3008

 **PS:** I know the song is called Crazy Little Thing Called Love, but there is a character limit on chapter titles.

* * *

Queen song list so far:

Don't Stop Me Now

Bohemian Rhapsody

Love of My Life

Keep Yourself Alive

Somebody to Love

Killer Queen

We are the Champions

You're My Best Friend

Crazy Little Thing Called Love


	13. Chapter 13: I'm in Love with My Car

Chapter 13

 _"_ _Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band, Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man, Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand, And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand…"_

"Would you not sing for five minutes?!" Katsuki shouted at Izuku who was on the piano, bored out of his mind.

"Well excuse me for trying to pass the time with something fun." Izuku said back. Right now, Kyoka, Izuku, and Katsuki were all waiting for Denki so they could write and practice their new songs they have made. Once they had a solid list of songs, they would record them in a new studio that Brian and Roger were setting up for them after an argument took place about Brian's love for the classic sound. Roger called it an old, decrepit piece of history that should be in a museum, not being used.

"Listening to you sing about big hands over and over again isn't fucking fun in the slightest." He said with a growl. Izuku rolled his eyes before making show of taking his hands off of the keys.

"There you go, happy?" He asked.

"Piss off." Katsuki grunted. Then he turned to Kyoka who was strumming mindlessly on her guitar. "Where the hell is he Jacky?" Kyoka jumped slightly before turning to him.

"He said he was writing something down before showing it to us. He wanted to work on it all on his own so I came down here." She said in a bored tone. Katsuki rolled his eyes. As they waited, Kyoka started to work on something in her head, Izuku was texting Itsuka and going through the comments on their videos. Katsuki was over his shoulder look at them with him until he got a text himself. Denki walked in with a awkward chuckle.

"Okay, I know I'm late and I'm sorry." Denki said pulling the curtains closed behind him. "But, I wrote a new song." He said proudly as he laid the papers on the table. The other three members got up and walked over to the table, each picking up a separate pile. They looked over it.

Katsuki suppressed a snicker. "I'm in Love with My Car? That's the fucking song?" He asked amused.

"Yep." Denki said, not backing down. Katsuki then deadpanned.

"Oh god, your serious." He said.

"Should I feel worried?" Kyoka asked no one in particular.

"About what, he's comparing you to a car, or that he'll bang his car… the answer is yes darling… to both of those." Izuku said, with a slightly worried expression and tone.

"Oh come on! I'm not comparing Kyoka to a car." Denki said exhapseratedly.

"All I hear is your gear, With my hand on your grease gun… That's not fucking subtle Pikachu." Katsuki pointed out.

"It's a metaphor Bakugo." He spat back, annoyed.

"It's just a bit weird Denki." Kyoka said placing the paper back down on the table "What exactly are doing with that car and should I be worried?"

"No, you shouldn't be worried babe, it's just a song." Denki said comfortingly.

"About you basically fucking a car. Should we warn grandpa Pikachu about this?" Katsuki joked.

"Let's see what you wrote then huh." Denki said as he quickly grabbed Katsuki's notebook and backpedaled as Katsuki tried to grab it back.

"Fucking give it back!" He exclaimed. Denki flipped it open to a random page.

"You call me sweet, like I'm some kind of cheese… and you call mine bad?" He asked him annoyed. Kyoka sighed and laid her head on the table as Izuku rolled his eyes.

"I was just writing whatever came to my mind now-" Katsuki ripped the notebook out of Denki's hands "give that back."

"Children please…" Izuku started, gaining the attention of the others "We could all kill each other but there would be no one left to record this album."

"Statistically speaking, most bands break up, not fail or murder each other." Kyoka said from the table. Izuku looked at her with a distraught look. Denki just sighed and Katsuki looked at her in contempt.

"Why the hell would you say that?" He asked. Jiro just shrugged. Izuku then looked to Denki "Denki, there is only room for one hysterical queen in this band and he's on the drums."

"Watch your mouth Deku." Katsuki growled.

"And Kyoka honey…" Izuku started, getting the guitarist to sit up from her lying position on the table "We're not breaking up darling. We will not end Queen unless it's done mutually or an accident happens and we decide to stop. We are family here, 1-A, Queen, we take care of each other. While you are right about bands breaking up, we won't do that, we're family here." The others were silent, realizing how much it actually means to each of them. Izuku then chuckled. "I'm not singing this song however." Which got the others to snicker and laugh.

"Well let's work on it then we'll see if you're still a fucking idiot." Katsuki said.

"Kyoka defend me." Denki jokingly pleaded. She shakes her head.

"While I do love you… you're still an idiot." She said through a snicker. Denki became more destressed before chuckling to himself and running over to her. "W-what are you-" He then rocketed into her for a hug as she squeaked.

"But I'm your idiot." He said while laughing. Kyoka while embarrassed chuckled along side him.

"Yes… yes you are."

* * *

 **AN:** Hello again. So more humor than emotion in this one. Felt like I should have had this chapter and the last one together but hey... what can you do. Anyway, here's the chapter for I'm in Love with My Car and that's all I have besides one request for you guys. Please stop requesting songs, all of the songs that have been requested will be in the story, so please stop. That's honestly all I have to ask. Thank you for the support and the love. I really appreciate it and I hope this story will continue to grow with new followers. Thank you guys again. I really appreciate it. Peace. -3008

* * *

Queen song list so far:

Don't Stop Me Now

Bohemian Rhapsody

Love of My Life

Keep Yourself Alive

Somebody to Love

Killer Queen

We are the Champions

You're My Best Friend

Crazy Little Thing Called Love

I'm in Love with My Car


	14. Chapter 14: We Will Rock You

Chapter 14

Kyoka was sitting on the stage watching her boyfriend, best friend, her now boyfriend… she'd have interrogate Momo later about their reason for showing up late last night, and her exploding bandmate, talk about something nonsensical. Talking was a loose word for Bakugo but that's not why she was scowling, Mercury was late. They scheduled a practice along with a meeting with Brian today and Mercury was late. She had something she wanted to try but didn't want to start until everyone was here. That was 15 minutes ago.

"Screw it." she said as she got up. "Alright…" She said gaining the others attention "Wonder boy, can you call everyone here down to the stage, and Yaomomo, can you make a stage platform to put on the stage?" She asked. Shoto nodded and walked towards the stairs. Momo gave her a weird look before unbuttoning her blouse and facing towards the stage. Bakugo and Denki looked away.

"What the fuck you planning Jacky?" Bakugo asked.

"Hey, be nice Bakugo." Denki reprimanded him before turning to Kyoka "But I am curious as well? What are we doing babe?"

"You'll see." She said as she smacked his ass "Now go help Momo set that up." She chuckled as he yelped and moved quickly help Momo move the stage pieces. The rest of the class besides Mercury were starting to come down the stairs and crowd the stage. Once it was set up Kyoka smiled and looked back at her classmates. "Now everyone on the stage." They stood there for a second staring at her in silence before Kyoka sighed. "You guys want an invitation? Get on the stage." Everyone, including her bandmates, started shuffling onto the stage. Once they were up there, Kyoka stood in front of them with her hands on her hips and a smirk.

"Now then, I want everyone to stomp like this, follow me." She then stomped her foot twice then stopped for a second before stomping again. Bakugo gave her a look, then gave Denki a look. Her boyfriend shrugged and followed along. Then the rest of the class followed suit. After a second of stomping, and Kyoka listening, she spoke again. "Now clap on the third beat. Follow me." Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp, stomp, clap. Everyone now followed suit. Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp, stomp, clap. Bakugo and Denki started hearing what she was hearing as the class started getting more excited.

Izuku ran to the door of the 1-A dorm building before collecting himself. He opened the door and heard something he liked. A simple beat. Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp, stomp, clap. "Huh." He said as he walked into the common room. His eyes turned to the stage as he watched Kyoka lead 18 of their classmates in the beat on a risen stage while they all laughed together. He sauntered towards the stage and leaned on the table next to the stage, simply watching his friends laugh and stomp together. Time to make himself known.

"What is going on here?" Izuku asked. The stomping and clapping slowed as Katsuki gave him a response.

"Maybe fucking show up on time and you'll know what we're doing." He said. Izuku winced lightly before whispering into Kyoka's ear.

"Sorry I'm late, lost track of time." He whispered. She gave him a small smile.

"It's alright." She then grabbed her notebook and stood motioned for him to follow her to the front of the stage. "I want to give people a song they can perform, become a part of Queen, so what can people do?" Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp, stomp, clap. Izuku then joined in, shortly followed by the rest of the class. Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp, stomp, clap. "Imagine, thousands of people in a stadium doing this, joining us, performing with us. Imagine it." She told him. Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp, stomp, clap. Izuku looked around the room imagining the situation. His smile grew as he liked the idea more and more. He looked to his classmates who were all laughing and giggling together while performing with them. His gaze turned to Kyoka.

"What's the lyric?" He asked.

"We will rock you." She said with a smile. Izuku pondered it in his head.

"We will rock you… _We will rock you_ … That's not fully right, one second…"

"Sing it twice." Denki suggested. Izuku nodded at him.

 _We will, we will rock you!"_

"Not what I had in mind but that sounds better." Denki shrugged.

"It was your idea darling, take the credit." Izuku said with a smirk. He then faced the imaginary crowd and grabbed a microphone and poll. _"We will, We will rock you…"_ He turned to the stomping party behind him " _Sing it…"_ He turned back _"We will, We will rock you…"_ The whole class sang together. Izuku chuckled as he turned around to face Kyoka. "You are onto something Kyoka darling."

"I have to agree." Everyone turned around to see Brian with a blonde haired American? She had long blonde hair down to the small of her back with bright blue eyes and an excited smile. In her hands she held a notepad and her smartphone which had a… camera lens on it? "Which is exactly why I brought Lauren her-"

"Hello! My name is Lauren Meyer and I'm from class 3-C, and I'm here to talk about a music video!" The excited girl said with a little jump. Izuku looked at Kyoka then at Brian with a look of shock on his face.

"A music video? For real?" He asked with a smile growing on his face. Brian nodded with a smile.

"We'll do three or four songs as music videos and singles before the album drops in May. If eve-"

"Hold the fucking phone. First off, we don't even know what song's we have ready yet. Second, why would we trust some random extra to do our music video. Why no-" Katsuki was interrupted.

"Do you personally know anyone else who can do this?" She shot back, never losing her smile. Katsuki sputtered before growling.

"Ain't the point dipshit! We don't even know you at all!" He shouted back.

"Mr. Mercury here knows my boyfriend pretty well…" Lauren started.

"I do?" He asked to himself, which was ignored as Lauren kept rambling.

"Plus, I'm planning on starting my own production company and dad said I should learn business from the best so I enrolled in UA and I'm living with my brother while I'm here. Third, I've made at least ten prior music videos before this along with several short films. Fourth, this is my internship that the business course assigns in the third year of the course. So, you're stuck with me." Lauren then turns to Izuku "Fifth, Mirio speaks highly of you Izuku."

"Oh… I guess I do." Izuku mumbled to himself as the rest of the class simply stares at the transfer student for telling off Bakugo like that. Katsuki just stared at her before chuckling to himself.

"I like you blondie-"

"Not too much I hope." She teased with her ever growing excited smile.

"Don't push it goldilocks." He growled. The silence was thick for a couple beats before Brian coughed.

"So… let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

"Due to the recent music videos, released on the bands YouTube page, along with an out of the world voice from the bands lead singer, Izuku Mercury, Queen's first album, A Night at the Opera, is a success unlike any other hero band has seen since Starman's album Let's Dance. Sitting pretty at number one in Japan, the UK, the US, and over 10 more countries, the album has a little something for everyone. From love ballads such as Love of my Life, Crazy Little Thing Called Love, and You're my Best Friend, to songs that you would bang you're head and stomp your feet to like We are the Champions, We Will Rock You, and I'm in Love With My Car, to fun songs you sing with friends like Somebody to Love, Killer Queen, Don't Stop Me Now, and Keep Yourself Alive all topped off with the bow that is Bohemian Rhapsody which is all of the above wrapped into one six minute song. One thing is for sure, the band didn't expect this level of positive reception but it's not unwelcome." The news anchor says. It cuts to an interview with Izuku who is wearing his hero outfit with star-shaped glasses.

"I wouldn't say the public noise is a bad thing, in fact I quite enjoy it. When you work this hard to make something and it's universally loved, there is no better feeling than that darling." He says with a smirk. Cuts to B-roll of the music videos and the cultural festival performance.

"Izuku Mercury went on to say that it was the hard work of him and his bandmates, Kyoka Jiro, Denki Kaminari, and Katsuki Bakugo, along with support from his mother, girlfriend, and the rest of his class, Class 2-A now. Many people are in love with the new, experimental sound that Queen is bringing and can't wait for the next one. When that will come, no one, not even the band knows." Cuts to Kyoka and Denki on a bench in a park.

"We still need to focus on being heroes." Kyoka says "We all don't know when to start on the second one but it won't be right now."

"We need to focus on what is in front of us which is the Sports Festival. We'll decide what to do after that." Denki said with a smile. Cuts back to the news anchor.

"It seems that, with the UA Sports Festival around the corner, the band is taking things one step at a time. When asked about if the band is getting in the way of their way or if it's the other way around, drummer Katsuki Bakugo had this to say." Cuts to an annoyed Katsuki.

"What a stupid ass question. They don't get in the way of each other. I make sure they don't." Cuts to Izuku.

"Hahaha, that sounds like him. No, they don't get in the way of each other. All that matters is that we give it our all in both. If we don't do that, then we have no rights to call ourselves heroes or musicians." Cuts to the news anchor.

"Well, it's safe to say that the quartet of UA students known as Queen are seen as both musicians and as heroes. This is Amane Ami, MNN-12, signing off.

* * *

Class 2-A sits in the waiting room before the Sports Festival arena, waiting for the second chance to show the world who they are and what they are about. The students seemed a lot calmer than the first time around as they had experience now, even though the hype surrounding this one was immeasurable compared to the first one. Izuku sat in the chair as he watched the clock and the door, on the edge of his seat in excitable anticipation for their second shot on the national stage.

"Mercury." Kyoka said popping him out of his thoughts. He looked up at the concerned eyes of his friend. "You good?"

"I'm great! Why?" He asked. Kyoka shrugged.

"Probably thought you would be freaking out again." Denki said walking over to them.

"Ha, I'm way over that darling." He said standing up. He walked to the door and turned around facing the rest of the class. "Remember when you said to imagine it?" She nodded "Well this is where I imagined it. All of us walking out, the hundreds upon thousands clapping their hands and stomping their feet in anticipation to see us. Not just Queen, but 2-A, 2-B, the Gen Ed, Support, and Business classes, all of us coming together for one afternoon to experience the second-best thing to happen to this school."

"Second best?" Ochako asked innocently.

"We have to have a concert sometime darling." Izuku said with a wink which got some chuckles from his friends along with some groans. Izuku turned around as the doors opened. He could faintly hear the beat. Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp, stomp, clap. His grin grew as he motioned for the others to walk in front of him. Katsuki brushed past him, bumping into his shoulder. Kyoka and Denki followed each patting one of his shoulders as they passed. Groups of students walked in front of him, each giving him a little something, pat on the shoulder, a smile, and high five. Once everyone was in front, he followed.

Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp, stomp, clap. He loved that sound. Reverberating along the concrete walls as it gradually got louder with each step. Present Mic pumping up the crowd. Then came the cheers. The first three members of Queen had walked out of the tunnel. He could faintly hear Present Mic yelling into the microphone.

 **"** **And here they are! Class 2-A lead by their very own personal band and expert stadium anthem making, QUEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!** …Well 3/4ths of Queen but- **Here comes the heroes themselves!"** Izuku chuckled as he stood just inside the tunnel. Listening to the crowd. Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp, stomp, clap. He stood, taking it all in, their music being replicated by thousands, in a stadium that he was going to perform in, with his friends. All of his hard work, coming to this, this one moment where heroics and music, his two separate worlds, meet. He let a tear or two fall from his eyes as he heard Present Mic start to hype him up.

 **"** **And the boy you have been waiting for. The lead singing, villain smashing, music making man himself… IZUKU MERCURYYYYY!"** And with that, he walked out into the light. Experiencing the one thing he had been imagining all of his life. He loved it. Every second of it.

* * *

AN: Hello Again! I sprained my ankle again, second time in three months when I have not done it once in the past 19 years. That's a yikes from me captain. Anyway, I'm happy with this chapter. I'm also happy with the way this story is going. If there is anything else, besides songs, that you would like to see let me know! Anyway, this concludes Album one, A Night at the Opera, and arc one. Next up will be some heroics and some more character moments. Izuku and Itsuka will be the main focus of these next couple chapters along with All Might, Inko and others who will be apart of the next story arc. That's all I have to say about that at the moment. Let me just say a couple things real quick before I go.

Thank you for the support and for making this my most liked story ever. 194 followers, 153 favorites, 47 reviews along with 22,300 views... Holy shit guys! Those numbers are insane! Thank each and everyone of you who have read and continue to read Izuku Mercury! My love for Queen has not faded but my love for older music has only grown from this film and the others that are coming out soon like Rocketman and Yesterday. I'm very excited to continue this story and to show you lovely people what I have in store. I will see you all next week hopefully, if not it's because I went to a Western Conference Finals game, Go Blazers! Peace. -3008

* * *

A Night at the Opera (Album One):

Don't Stop Me Now

Bohemian Rhapsody

Love of My Life

Keep Yourself Alive

Somebody to Love

Killer Queen

We are the Champions

You're My Best Friend

Crazy Little Thing Called Love

I'm in Love with My Car

We Will Rock You


	15. Chapter 15: My Voice

Chapter 15

"Damnit all." Itsuka said as she held back a Nomu with claws coming out of its knuckles. Today was just not a good day. First, Izuku had to cancel their date which wasn't too unreasonable as his mother did break her foot and needed help with things around the house. 'When this all calms down, I should head over there.' She thought as she swings her right fist for a powerful uppercut on the creature sending it into the ceiling before giving the creature a good ole' 1-2 punch sending it across the hallway. Second, only class 2-A was requested for a special training with one of her favorite European heroes, Wonder Women. While they were going to be with the only quirkless hero Iron Man tomorrow, she was still a little salty. She dodged a punch from the Nomu that she had punched away before and chopped it on its neck to knock it down. Third, Monama was worse than usual today. Must have been Setsuna's constant flirting with Iida, for no reason she can think of, and Monama had a not so secret crush on the green haired girl. He was just up everyone's throats about the "shitty 2-A students" and other annoying shit like that. She jumped back and barely dodged a slash from the last thing that was truly annoying her.

The Nomu raid of U.A high.

While 2-A was out, the hand guy, whatever his name was, had decided to attack U.A with a lot of Nomu's, at least 30 maybe more. The students had tried to team up but the Nomu's had orders, kill any student not in the Hero course, so protection became their main goals now. She parried a punch from the bigger opponent and gave him a hard blow to the head with her left. The black creature fell down with a thud, but got up just as fast.

"Go down already!" She half shouted, half pleaded. Of course, the beast didn't listen. It growled before trying to slash at her again. She grunted in exhaustion as she hopped back, before ducking under it's out stretched arm and giving the beast a punch to the gut with both hands expanding upon contact. "Double Jumbo Punch!" She shouted. Her right hand was caught as she was thrown down the hallway. She skipped off the floor and tried to bounce back on her feet but tripped as she got up. She could hear its footsteps as it walks up the hallway towards her. She staggers to her feet and holds her fists up in a fighter's stance. "I can do this all day." She says. The beast didn't care as he growled and rushed her, hand claws extended and ready to stab. She snarled and got ready to defend herself.

"Portland Smash!" A green blur broke through her field of vision, kicking the clawed Nomu in the face, sending it through the window. There, clad in green lighting stood her boyfriend, Izuku Mercury, staring down the window that the Nomu flew out of with disdain before blinking and turning to face her with a worried but comforting look. "Itsuka!" He rushed over and hugged her. "I'm so sorry for not being here. While the training was great we didn't know about the incident until All Might got an alert on his phone. Everyone rushed over as soon as we heard, Wonder Woman along with Kacchan and Tenya are rushing through the building making sure everyone is okay. The rest of my classmates should be hear soon. I'm really so-"

"It's okay Izuku." She said breaking him out of his mumble spell before it began. "What we need to focus on is protecting the other students." Izuku nodded before turning around. The claw Nomu that had climbed back up along with another Nomu with long, droopy, arms were coming their way.

"You ready Izuku?" She said, adapting her battle position. Izuku smirked and lowered himself, accessing Full Cowl at 35%.

"Whenever you are darling." Then they rushed at the Nomu's. Izuku leaped off the walls before bashing the clawed Nomu to the floor with a stomp. The long arms Nomu flung his left arm out, stretching it to reach the wall behind them. Itsuka dodged and continued running at it. Izuku jumped off the smashed Nomu and bounced on the walls before kicking the long armed Nomu from the back which opened the opportunity for Itsuka to give the monster an uppercut. To add on to the combo, Izuku jumped off the ceiling and jumped down, bulldozing the Nomu with his shoulder sending both of them through the 2nd floor. Itsuka winced before turning to face claws.

They traded blows but Itsuka made sure to never get cut. Always parrying and trying to hit counter punches to the beast's head and torso. The monster slashed at her with his left. Itsuka batted it away with her right and gave it an uppercut, or would have if the monster didn't catch her arm and fling her to the ground. She cried out in pain and couldn't get up. Something must have been broken but she could feel her legs and arms so it wasn't her spine. The monster loomed over her and withdrew one set of claws. It held its right hand over her, poised for the kill.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Izuku shouted in anger jumping up from the Nomu sized hole behind them. He then blasted the Nomu away with a burst of wind, sending him and the Nomu back. Izuku activated 35% Full Cowl and dashed up to Itsuka, helping her sit up. "Itsuka are yo-"

"Something hurts." She winced out as they stood up. "I just don't know what it is yet." Izuku supported her as the Clawed Nomu got up, shaking its head.

"Stay here Itsuka." He calmly ordered as he let go of her.

"H-hey, let me at least help. I'm still strong, I can still fight!" She called out and pleaded desperately. Izuku stopped, turned to look at her and smiled.

"You've been strong and you have been fighting for at least an hour and yet you still ask to do more. You're amazing you know that?" He says, getting a light blush and a grumble from the girl. "Thank you for weakening it for me. I'll finish what you started Itsuka, you can count on that." He turned back to the rushing Nomu and got low, before powering his right leg up and stomping it on the ground, causing what felt like an earthquake. "San Francisco Smash!" The Nomu was thrown off of its feet, falling onto the shaking ground. Not wasting the opportunity, Izuku rushed it, landing a turning kick into the gut of the Nomu. The Nomu got up and rushed him. Izuku and the monster traded punches and kicks, all the while Izuku was avoiding the claws on his right hand. Itsuka knew that she needed to warn him about the monsters left hand before she heard it. The sound of flesh being pierced with something sharp. Izuku had not dodged far enough on a swipe and his throat was sliced, ron the upper part of his Adam's apple. Izuku fell backwards with a hand on his throat trying to control the bleeding.

"Izuku!" Itsuka shrieked before running towards him. The Nomu spotted her and ran towards her. She growled at the thing that might have killed her boyfriend. She dodged the first swipe and punched the monster in the gut. Before pulling her fists above her head. "Double Hammer Spike!" She shouts, bringing her hands down on the monster, spiking him through the floor. She caught herself on the ledge. She quickly pulled herself up and looked for Izuku. She found him and gasped in shock. He was lying on the floor with his hands over his throat, trying to stop the blood from coming out. There was a lot of blood as it dripped down the hole she had just created. She rushed over to him and fell to her knees. "It's going to be okay Izuku. Everything will be alright babe just… just keep doing what you're doing." She turned away from him "Help! We need a medic! Someone please hurry!"

Izuku was losing consciousness. His hearing was becoming fainter as Itsuka kept shouting for help. His hands were growing heavier. His clasp over his throat was loosening. "Please try to stay awake Izuku, please…" He didn't hear the rest as his eyes shut and he drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

"Mr. Mercury." The doctor said gaining Izuku's dreary attention. He wasn't too heavily sedated but just enough to numb the burning sensation in his throat.

Recovery Girl helped all she could, but an injury to the throat, mainly the Larynx, is hard to heal for most medical and recovery quirks. Never the less a guy who could mend anything to almost perfect condition in the human body was found in South Africa and was transported to the Musutafu General Hospital at the request of U.A. The only problem was that he would have to take the injury and the person with the original injury would have a higher risk of re-injuring the old spot, and making it worse. He accepted but not for a hefty price along with some Queen gear and a signed album. Izuku tried to make a noise but was immediately stopped by the doctor, his mother, Toshinori, and Itsuka who all both in the room with him.

"Don't speak honey. Please. Just… Not yet." Inko said with wet eyes. Izuku nodded slowly before turning his head to the doctor.

"I'm going to be honest with you. You were almost very lucky." Doctor Hibiki said. A wave of confusion spread through the room.

"Almost?" Toshinori asked. "What's wrong?"

"He will live and that's lucky. What's not lucky is that his vocal cords were saved but not fully." The doctor pulled two pictures from his folder and handed them to Izuku. He took them and held them weakly in his lap. One was his vocal cords right after he got to the hospital. And the others were his right now but…

"What's wrong with the picture on the left?" Itsuka asked, looking over his shoulder. Hibiki sighed.

"The picture on the left are your vocal cords right now. They are almost back to perfect health but there's one problem. Izuku Mercury… you are going to lose your voice if you continue to sing."

Both pictures fluttered to the bed and his hands started shaking. Inko gasped in shock as Toshinori placed a hand on the now crying woman's shoulder. Itsuka was staring at Izuku who was staring at his hands with wide, shocked, teary eyes. She reached over and grabbed one of his hands rubbing her thumb across the back before looking up at the doctor who was now holding the photo with Izuku's vocal cords now.

"There is a small tear in each of the cords. It won't hurt to talk normal or whisper, laugh and other normal things but… your singing voice isn't normal Mr. Mercury. Singing normally stretches your cords and singing poorly or with bad technique will hurt them more. Your voice will stretch them a lot more than either of those things with your range. Son I don't even think you can do one more album let alone carry this on for the rest of your life." Hibiki sighed as he pulled a stool over to Izuku's side as Itsuka scooted away. "I am truly sorry Izuku. You should not have had this happen to you. I'm so sorry." He watched the boy, watching his reactions, watching each emotion on his face, shock, anger, sadness, worry, hate, frustration, loss, fear… he mostly had fear on his face. Hibiki got up. He looked over to Inko who was hugging Toshinori, trying to be comforted at the mention of her son's loss. "I'm truly sorry ma'am." He says as he bows and dips out of the room.

He was losing his voice. He was losing his voice. Itsuka grabbed his hands and tried to comfort him. He was losing his voice. He was losing his voice. She was saying something but he couldn't focus. He was losing his voice. He was losing his voice. His mother was trying to say something to him but he couldn't focus. He was losing his voice. He was losing his voice. All Might was now trying. He was losing his voice. He was losing his voice. He couldn't stop the tears that fell down his face. He felt Itsuka hug him and offer words of comfort. The only thing that had kept him from very depressing thoughts and actions, the only thing that gave him any hope for a positive future for the longest time, the one thing he had all his life, the one thing that kept him going, the one thing that defined him for a long time in his life, the one thing he loved to do, the one thing he couldn't lose… was leaving him.

If he wasn't Izuku Mercury… then who was he?

* * *

 **AN:** Well... please let me know what you think and if I got the medical issues dealt with in this chapter right. I did some research but there isn't a lot on the topic of sliced vocal cords. I hope the action was good and I hope the drama was good. Please let me know what you think and I'll talk to you later. Peace. -3008

 **AN2:** So thank you to Colt Cobra for checking the specific's of the neck injury. I have fixed it so it's more medically accurate. The reason that the injury couldn't be fully healed is that it wasn't a natural injury. What I mean by .that is that I feel Recovery Girl's Quirk only works on injuries that are more normalized and heal naturally. Sliced vocal cords don't seem to natural and don't heal naturally. So a broken leg would be healed but not sliced vocal cords, along with the fact that people who get their throat sliced usually die so they don't have as much experience as they do with arms and legs. That Is just my take on it. Also, there was no chapter last week as there was a family event going on along with my birthday so I took last weekend off. This week I'll get you a chapter of Mercury along with a sequel to Snapped based on Endgame. If you haven't read my story Snapped please check it out and review. There was another Avengers snap story that I really like, but I can't find it. Anyway, I'll see you guys soon. Peace. -3008

* * *

A Night at the Opera (Album One):

Don't Stop Me Now

Bohemian Rhapsody

Love of My Life

Keep Yourself Alive

Somebody to Love

Killer Queen

We are the Champions

You're My Best Friend

Crazy Little Thing Called Love

I'm in Love with My Car

We Will Rock You


	16. Chapter 16: Lost and Found

Chapter 16

"Hello class." Aizawa said walking into the room. There was a tense air surrounding all of the students as they were silent. He walked to the front and faced nineteen students and one empty desk. "We have contacted all of your parents and have explained what has happened here. Along with explain the new security we put in place." The dome around the whole campus was made by Stark Industries, the premier tech company out west, and was impenetrable, tested by top ten heroes from America, Japan, and Europe. Along with a new gate for students and faculty to come through. "Now, we have also talked about possibly letting the parents take their students out of UA as many of you are aware." A lot of awkward conversations and emotional moments were shared between the students and their parents. "Only one person from the hero course has excepted and has been transferred to Ketsubutsu." He looked around at his students who all eyed the empty chair in the room before sighing "And no it's not Mercury." A collective sigh of relief swept over the class before Uraraka raised her hand.

"Mr. Aizawa, where is Deku?" She asked. He knew this question was coming. He looked down at the medical notes in his hands before looking back up at his students.

"There were several injuries to students during the Nomu raid of UA but none were fatal. The worst ones were a business student lost his leg pushing another student out of the way of a falling beam and Izuku Mercury… who had his throat sliced by a clawed Nomu." Shocked gasps and mutters were rising as Iida stood up.

"Mr. Aizawa, I thought you said no injuries were fatal?" He said waving his arm frantically.

"And Mercury didn't die. It cut his Larynx, right across his adam's apple. He was admitted to the hospital and made an almost full recovery." He said not liking what he had to say next. Three people will be very, very upset at what he says next.

"A-almost?" Mineta asked timidly. Aizawa sighed.

"The cut was right over his vocal co-" Bakugo stood up violently.

"Where is he?" He asked in a mix of concern and rage.

"Let me finish Bakugo, then I will let you and the rest of Queen to see him." Now noticing Jiro and Kaminari were all ready to bolt out with him. Bakugo begrudgingly sat back down. "Now, the cut was right over his vocal cords and had them permanently damaged. With the lack of medical attention throat injuries get and the training as many people who suffer this injury tend to die, his vocal cords will never be the same as they were. The stretching of his cords causes the tear to grow at a faster rate. When anyone sings the vocal cords are stretched, and when someone sings with poor technique that causes permanent damage. Mercury's voice is not a normal human voice and as such, he will stretch his vocal cords faster. The matter of fact is that Izuku Mercury will lose his voice if he continues to sing." An outcry of shock and disbelief fell over the students. Many couldn't believe it and some flat out refused too. They all knew how important Izuku's voice was to him. To lose that… no one knew what was going to happen.

"Where is he?" Kaminari said standing up.

"He has requested the week away from campus and is most likely at his mother's house." With that information Bakugo violently rushed out the door followed by Kaminari and Jiro. Others tried to follow but were stopped by Aizawa.

"I don't need more students to leave. I know you are his friends but this is as important to his band as it is to himself. You may all see him after school gets out but you'll have to be escorted by a teacher." He said. Todoroki looked at his teacher with a questioning expression.

"You let those three go alone." He pointed out.

"I knew they were going to leave so I made sure they wouldn't leave alone."

* * *

"Deku! Open the fu-" Bakugo's banging on the door was cut off by a teary eyed Inko and a worried Kendo. The three uninjured members of Queen and Toshinori were standing outside Inko's apartment as they, and forced Toshinori to, rushed over to check on Izuku. "-uuuhhh how's deku?"

"He's… He's not doing well." Inko admitted wiping her eyes with a tissue. Kendo sighed sadly and put a comforting hold on the woman's shoulders.

"I'll explain everything Inko, you should just rest right now." She said. The green haired woman nodded and walked away from the door.

"I'll go check on her." Toshinori said moving through the other band members before following the woman. Kendo's downcast look followed them before ushering the band into the house. Bakugo tried to push his way to Izuku's room but Kendo stopped him.

"Let go of me damnit." He said threatening violence with his hands sparking up.

"Let me at least talk to you first." She said, almost pleading. Bakugo growled before ripping himself free and sitting on a couch. Denki and Kyoka followed, looking at the many photos of Izuku or Izuku with his mother, Kendo, Brian, or with one with Toshinori. Kyoka paused as she noticed the last photo. It was one right after their first concert in the cultural festival all those months ago. Izuku with an over the top smile had jumped into Jiro's arms who was confused as to why, and Denki tried to jump into Bakugo's arms but Bakugo didn't even try to catch him as he watched with a smirk as Denki tried to save himself by grabbing at Bakugo's clothes. Out of all of the nice photos Izuku and Inko had chosen that one. The one that showed the fun they have had together and what showing their personalities. She smiled sadly as she tuned back into what Kendo was saying.

"-I've went and dragged him out of his room several times to eat and shower but after that he ends up back there. Not answering any questions, not eating much and barely taking any time to shower. We can hear him doing some exercises in his room which is somewhat of a good sign but it's not much compared to what he has done before. He… he has the album on repeat and… sometimes I hear him try to sing along but… it hurts him. His voice is scratchy and he ends up crying." She wipes at her wet eyes. Bakugo who had heard enough gets up and stomps over to his bedroom door which is marked by an All-Might nametag with a child's handwriting of his name. He pounds on the door.

"Open up Deku!" He shouted. When he gets no answer, he pounds harder. "I said open the damn door!"

"…Go away" They all hear muttered from the other side. Bakugo grits his teeth and pounds even harder, almost to the point of breaking the door.  
"Open the damn door or I'll break in and put a stop to your pathetic pity party!" He shouts earning winces from the others as Inko and Toshinori walk towards them.

"Young Bakugo." Toshinori scolds. As he starts to open his mouth, Izuku's door flies open as the boy stares down his rival with anger.

"What the actual fu…" He stops himself as he notices the others around his door. Izuku didn't look healthy. He had bags under his eyes and bandages wrapped around his throat. His hair was more of a mess than usual and he had a little bit of black scruff growing. He looked over everyone before going to shut the door. Bakugo stuck his foot in the door, stopping the door from closing.

"Don't think about it." He said grabbing the boy and pulling him out of his room. He dragged the resisting boy and tossed him onto the living room couch he was sitting before. Izuku growled and sat up, glaring at Bakugo.

"Now that was uncalled for." He said trying to stand up. Bakugo pushed him back down.

"Sit down and shut up!" He exclaimed. The glaring continued until Kyoka cleared her throat.

"Mercury… are yo-"

"Does it look like I am?" Izuku asked roughly. Kyoka winced before sighing.

"Right… stupid question." She muttered. Denki sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, to which the singer shoved it off.

"Izuku… please talk to us." He pleaded. Izuku let out a single mirthless laugh.

"What do you want me to say!" He exclaimed looking at the bass player with a depressed smile. "I'm fan-fu…reaking-tastic! All smiles and sunshine up here! Let me sing about how happy I am, oh wait I can't!" Denki winced at the words his bandmate was saying.

"Izuku my boy." Toshinori started. "I want to know what I can do to be there for you, to help you?"

"Give me my singing voice back, to start." Izuku said sarcastically which made the man frown.

"Honey please stop!" Inko pleaded. "We all care for you and want what is best for you. What you are doing now is not what's best for you!" she exclaimed. There was a slight crack in Izuku's face at his mother's words before shoving them away.

"What's best for me is for me to be alone." He said standing up brushing past everyone.

"So that's it then." Bakugo said, uncharacteristically quiet. Izuku stopped walking and looked at him.

"What's it then?" he asked.

"This is what takes you to give up. I'm surprised at how little it took." Bakugo said turning to face him. Izuku narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"This isn't something little." Izuku said with clinched teeth.

"You strived to be a hero, with a quirk that couldn't be activated until you turned fourteen, with a shitty doctor who told you that you couldn't, one of your favorite heroes says that you can't, but you still believed you could become one and yet… one scratch and a tiny fray in your vocal chords is all it takes for you to pussy out of something you love. Pathetic." He said as he walks towards the door. Izuku was fuming.

"You don't know what it's like to lose everything damnit!" He shouted at the boy as he stopped at the door. Bakugo turned to look at him.

"No, I don't… but you don't know that either. I'm quitting Queen. Talk to me when your head is out of your ass." He said as he walked out the door. Denki and Kyoka stared at the door with shock until Izuku slammed his door. They looked back to the hallway before looking towards Inko and Toshinori. Inko had a look of sad realization on her face as Toshinori rubbed the woman's shoulder comfortingly. Kendo stared at Izuku's door with worry and guilt.

"I'll be back later." The older man said quietly before motioning to the other band members. "I need to return with all three of you so we need to leave." He said as he walked towards the door. The two members were numbly following the teacher before Inko stopped them.

"Thank you for coming." She said as she grabbed them into a motherly hug. "Please don't give up on him."

"We would never." Kyoka said as she let go.

"We can visit tomorrow." Denki suggested. Inko nodded and smiled.

"That would be lovely." She said. They nodded and said goodbye.

* * *

Itsuka heard them go but was to focused on Izuku's door. Did he really think he had lost everything? Why did he think that? Did he not believe she was still there? That she was there for him? She tried to be but what he just said made her realize she should have helped sooner. A hand rested on the girls arm as Inko looked up to her.

"Talk to him." She said.

"You should talk to him, not me." Itsuka said. Inko shook her head softly.

"No… he'd listen better if it was you." Inko said making Itsuka feel guilty.

"Inko, I'm s-"

"It's fine Itsuka. Just go save our boy." She said with a sad smile. Itsuka nodded as she walked softly to said boy's door. She hesitated before taking a deep breath and knocking.

"Please… not now."

"Izuku…" The girl said softly "Did you mean it?" She asked. She heard him pause before walking to the door and opening it.

"Mean what?" He asked. Itsuka said nothing as she walked in the room. Izuku closed the door behind her. He turned around to a blinding light as Itsuka opened the blinds.

"Gah, damnit!" Izuku said rubbing his eyes. Itsuka ignored him as she opened the window.

"It still smells but at least there's fresh air and sunlight in here now." She said chuckling, before sitting in his desk chair. Izuku had recovered by now and sat on his bed, looking at her.

"What did you mean when you asked if I meant it?" Izuku asked. Itsuka him in the eyes, teal meeting green.

"Did you mean it when you said you lost everything?" She asked softly. Izuku stared at her for a second before nodding.

"My… my voice has been there for me throughout all of my life. It kept me going through bullying, through being denied as a hero, through not being there and with you, it was always with me, and now… I might lose it. I can't afford to lose something that made me who I am to-"

"I didn't fall in love with your voice damnit!" She shouts standing up, shocking the boy. She stared at him with tears in her eyes! "I fell in love with you, not one part of you!"

"Wha-"

"I would rather lose your voice than you, but with the way you are acting now I feel as though I'm losing both! I don't give a shit if you can't sing, or dance, or hell even walk! I give a shit if I lose you!" She shouted at him.

"But wha- what about Queen?" He stands up and shouts back "I just let down my friends by-"

"And you are letting them down more by acting like this! They are worried for you! Momo texted me that all three of them rushed out the door to see you! Not to mention that your mom, Toshinori, Brian, and all of your classmates and teacher are just as worried! You didn't lose everything because I won't let you!" Itsuka shouted through tears as Izuku's face filled with regret and remorse as he watches the love of his life cry, all because of him. "I should have helped you sooner." She said quietly and vulnerably. "I thought the Izuku I fell in love with would return. I thought me just being there for you would help and that you would open up sooner rather than later, but I should have done something sooner." Izuku stared at her with tears welling up in his own eyes. She was right. Kacchan was right. Toshinori was right. His mother was right. He had given up.

"It just hurts." He said causing Itsuka to look up. "It hurts so bad." He said as tears fall from his eyes. "It's not fair. One of my dreams throughout my life, something I've always wanted to do, and it's gone" He laughed ironically through the tears. "A part of me has a chance to be torn from me and I… I don't want to lose it!" He cried out. Itsuka hugged him as he cried onto her shoulder. Once his sobbing died down they remained locked in their hug as he spoke again. "But you are right. They were right. I would rather lose my voice than lose you, or my friends… my family. I'm sorry Itsuka. I'm so sorry." He said as he tightened his hold on her.

"I know." She said, resting her head in his shoulder.

"Can you help me?" He asked. She nodded.

"Always."

* * *

 **AN:** Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! A lot of things happened over my mini break. First, sister graduated. Second, MHA: Endgame took longer than I thought and for smaller results than Snapped... but hey nothing I can do about that. Third, Finals. Fourth, I took a little break for my birthday and had to set up somethings in my life. Now I'm back and ready to continue Izuku Mercury. I hope my conversation between Izuku and Itsuka worked, motivation wise. Izuku had the one thing he had always had with him throughout life ripped from him and that made him depressed. He had felt like he lost everything. Bakugo called him out and brought it to the attention of the others and Itsuka made sure Izuku knew that. I just hope it works. Anyway, next chapter should be next week and we're getting back into more songs and some surprises coming soon. I'll see you then. Peace. -3008

* * *

A Night at the Opera (Album One):

Don't Stop Me Now

Bohemian Rhapsody

Love of My Life

Keep Yourself Alive

Somebody to Love

Killer Queen

We are the Champions

You're My Best Friend

Crazy Little Thing Called Love

I'm in Love with My Car

We Will Rock You


	17. Chapter 17: Reuniting

Chapter 17

"I'm glad to see that the wraps are helping, or at least looking like they are." Brian said as he and Izuku sat in his newer office. Being the manager of Queen wasn't easy but to Brian it was worth it. It was the last day of Izuku's hiatus from classes. He finished up his school work the day after Itsuka and the others had talked to him. He began working out again, he had begged Toshinori for forgiveness and received it in a fatherly hug and kind words. The next day he went to UA to ask for forgiveness from Aizawa and Nedzu who forgave but also reprimanded him on his actions, he accepted both the forgiveness and the criticism. He then went to the support department for something to help with the constant sore throat and raspy voice he has. Power Loader and Hatsume quickly made throat bandages, or bandages in general, that the temperature can be controlled remotely. He cleaned himself up, slept better, and shaved. Now, he was here, talking to Brian before talking to Queen. He had asked Brian if he could help teach him to sing again.

"I'm glad Hatsume made an app to control the temperature." He said as he swiped down on his phone before pocketing it. Brian nodded before sighing. He stood up and walked over to sit in front of Izuku.

"I'm not going to reprimand you seeing as you have been by your mother, teachers, girlfriend, and etcetera. What I am going to do is ask how are you going to fix this, and what's next?" Brian asked as he looked the boy in his eye. Izuku looked away, tugging at the bandages on his neck.

"I'll… apologize to them. Kacchan will be the hardest to talk to but I know I need to do it. After that, I'm not sure. We're still training my voice and if I can't get that fixed before the second album… I think they should go on without me. They all deserve someone better, someone who didn't do what I did. Didn't run from a problem… didn't run from them. I should have asked them for help but I…" He scoffs and shakes his head. "… I screwed up. So, I'll ask for forgiveness and then let them do their thing."

"Don't be a fucking idiot." Katsuki said which made the boy jump and spin around to see the remaining members of Queen walking through the door. Denki and Kyoka looked worried but relived at the same time. Katsuki was hard to read, his usual scowl was there but it was like it was painted on. He sat in the chair opposite of Izuku as Brian had gotten up and moved back to his chair behind his desk. Denki and Kyoka sat on the couch. There was an awkward silence before Brian coughed.

"So… who wants to start." He said.

"I will." Izuku said leaning in. "I… I have been selfish, conceited, self-loathing, and downright hideous."

"Good start." Katsuki said before getting stabbed with an earphone jack by Kyoka.

"After Itsuka talked to me I realized how much I was hurting you by allowing myself to be consumed by hurt, pain and fear. I knew it hurt me to lose my band, but that's not it at all, it's our band. I need you as much as you all need me. I regret allowing myself to be consumed by pain and I only have one question for you. What can I do to earn your forgiveness back? I know I don't deserve it but is there a way I can?"

"That's what this is all about? That's why you called us down here?" Denki asked before also being stabbed by Kyoka.

"Can you give us a minute?" Kyoka asked. Izuku stared at her before looking towards Katsuki who shot his eyes towards the door. Izuku got the hint and stood up. He walked out of the office. As soon as he left Denki looked at his girlfriend.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked. Kyoka smirked.

"Wanted to." She said which garnered a snicker from Katsuki. Izuku leaned against the wall that held their Diamond record. He sighed as he rubbed his throat subconsciously. Brian walked out of the office and stood in front of him.

"Don't worry, they still care about you. It'll just take time." He said. Izuku grimaced.

"They know I don't have much time left singing." He said as he looked up at Brian, hand still on his throat. Brian smiled softly as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You're all seventeen, you have all the time in the world. Just don't rush it feeling as if you don't." He said, Izuku nodded and dropped his hand. The door opened and Denki stepped out.

"You can come back if you like." He said before walking back in. Izuku nodded to himself before walking behind his bandmate. Izuku sat back down in the chair he was sitting in before as Brian took his chair again. Katsuki stared at Izuku with a sharp glare before scoffing.

"First off nerd, don't run from shit. When you have a problem, come talk to us." Katsuki said.

"Done." Izuku said without hesitation.

"Second," Kyoka started gaining the attention of the singer "Work on getting betterand healing, Queen is not Queen without you as you said earlier. We want you apart of this, of us, so saying you'll leave us be is bullshit."

"Okay." Izuku said again without hesitation.

"Lastly," Denki said as he stared Izuku down who was becoming more and more worried before the bassist pulled out a folder and held it out to him "What do you think?" Izuku's eyes flicked between the bassist and the folder before chuckling and grabbing out of his hand. Kyoka shook her head as Katsuki scoffed but held a small smirk. He skimmed through the contents of the folder before closing it.

"I'm liking it so far Denki." He said as he started to hand it back. Denki stopped him and looked in his eyes with seriousness that he hadn't seen in the boy in a long time.

"Only keep it if you are going to come back. Only keep it if you are serious about our next album. Keep it if you will be a part of Queen again and not self-loathe over something that can be worked around. Keep it if you promise to not do that again, it hurt seeing one of my best friends wallow in self-pity over a thing I would gladly lose if it meant you were okay. Keep it if you promise." He said with an emotional, but serious tone. Izuku held the file as the two stared each other down. Izuku then smiled and pulled it back and placed it on the table besides him.

"I promise." He said which got Denki excited as he hollered a cheer and jumped to hug the singer, who was too shocked to react as the boys and the chair tumbled backwards. Kyoka gasped in worry before chuckling. Brian snickered and shook his head, walking over to help the boys up. Katsuki hid a single laugh with a scoff as he smirked. Looks like the band was back in session.

* * *

"So, let's run through it one more time." Izuku said as he clapped on the other three members of the band.

"Last time Mercury, and I mean it." Kyoka said as she wiped her forhead before drinking out of a water bottle. She was singing instead of Izuku because his therapy was not finished and Hatsume stole his wraps from him to tinker with them. He sent Iida to get them back but so far it had been unsuccessful.

"I agree." Denki said as he flexed and unflexed his fingers.

"If you pussies can't take a li-"

"Kacchan… not now." Izuku inturupted before turning back to the temporary singer. "And I agree darling. Last one, no if's and's or but's." After a minute or two the three active members were ready Izuku gave a countdown and they started playing.

" _Steve walks warily down the street_ _,_ _With the brim pulled way down low_ _,_ _Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet_ _,_ _Machine guns ready to go,_ _Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this? Are you hanging on the edge of your seat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip, To the sound of the beat…"_

The bass was amazing, Denki really had struck gold with this bass line. A simple one but dear lord did it work. Kacchan gave backing drums that complimented the bassline almost perfectly, as did the guitar that Kyoka was playing. Almost everything was perfect. He ran a finger over his scar.

 _"Another one bites the dust, Another one bites the dust, And another one gone, and another one gone, Another one bites the dust, Hey, I'm gonna get you, too, Another one bites the dust…"_ Kyoka felt off. The song was good but something didn't sit right. Even though she was trying her best at singing, it just didn't feel right. She felt bad for butchering Denki's song. But this was the cards they were dealt.

 _"How do you think I'm going to get along, Without you when you're gone? You took me for everything that I had, And kicked me out on my own, Are you happy, are you satisfied? How long can you stand the heat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip, To the sound of the beat, Another one bites the dust, Another one bites the dust, And another one gone, and another one gone, Another one bites the dust, Hey, I'm gonna get you, too, Another one bites the dust…"_ It just didn't sit right with Denki. Kyoka, bless her heart was trying but it just didn't sound right. Everything else was perfect, the vocals… Izuku needed to be the one behind the microphone.

 _"There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man, And bring him to the ground, You can beat him, you can cheat him, You can treat him bad and leave him when he's dow,n But I'm ready, yes, I'm ready for you, I'm standing on my own two feet, Out of the doorway the bullets rip, Repeating to the sound of the beat oh yeah, Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust And another one gone, and another one gone, Another one bites the dust Hey, I'm gonna get you, too, Another one bites the dust"_ Katsuki knew that the nerd was talented with his vocals, but he was just now realizing that he was truly the soul behind the bands success. Not a lot of offense to Jacky but she just couldn't match the… she just couldn't match Deku and he hated thinking that.

They wound down the song and Izuku rubbed at his throat. No offence to Kyoka, and no arrogance on his part, but the song just didn't sound like a Queen song. He sighed as he looked at his bandmates and there slightly annoyed and frustrated expressions on their faces. Kyoka caught his eyes.

"Well…"

"It was… good."

"But not great." Katsuki said.

"Yea… not great." Izuku said softly.

"No offense babe, but Izuku please get better faster." Denki said gaining the chuckle of the two mentioned.

"I agree with you Denki, it's just not the same." Kyoka said as Izuku could barely see a nod from Katsuki. He sighed as he rubbed at his neck and pursed his lips.

"I will try."

"Try harder damnit." Katsuki said.

Izuku smirked. Try harder… so he shall.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello again. I'm not overly pleased with the ending of this chapter. I tried ending it sooner but I wanted to get a song in. Anyway, More music, therapy, and friendship next chapter. There will be some family stuff come up in the next couple of chapters so be expecting that. Anyway, i'll see you next time. Peace. -3008

* * *

A Night at the Opera (Album One):

Don't Stop Me Now

Bohemian Rhapsody

Love of My Life

Keep Yourself Alive

Somebody to Love

Killer Queen

We are the Champions

You're My Best Friend

Crazy Little Thing Called Love

I'm in Love with My Car

We Will Rock You

Album Two:

Another One Bites the Dust


End file.
